Christmas Holidays
by Nyx-XIII
Summary: Shizuru's left and Natsuki is numb. Will Natsuki come clean or will she stay silent
1. Questions

_Okay, so I've rewritten this chapter just because I was finding it really annoying, so I need to get back to work on my other chapters now, so just hope you enjoy the update and everything =D. This story does also take part after the Mai Hime series was finished and about a year after it._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Mai Hime, or the characters used, but I do own the story =D _

_Chapter 1 – Complications_

One week ago

One week ago, a beautiful young brunette haired woman stepped onto a train that would whisk her away back home, all the way back to Kyoto. Away from her love, the incredible cobalt haired beauty, who was standing on the station platform? She stood there waving the brunette off, while the brunette stood inside looking sadly out of the window, at the woman she had to leave behind. The blue haired woman continued waving as the train began to move off the station, secretly struggling to hold back the emotions that were flowing through her brain.

_This was the right thing to do, wasn't it? _The brunette thought to herself as she waved at the blue haired woman standing on the platform. _Doing this is right, it was the best thing her…and for me. Then, why do I feel so bad? Sure, I didn't want to leave Natsuki…and I absolutely did not wish to return home. Then, why in the hell am I doing this? Why am I leaving? Is the pain I feel? Pain which I feel everytime I'm with Natsuki, but it wasn't being with Natsuki. It was the pain of not being able to have her. The very thing I wanted most in this world, was staring me in the face and I could not obtain it. Was it not that, that made me make this decision? God! Why was life so complicated?_

Any onlooker on the train would've seen the brunette sitting, waiting, watching the world fly by, and she gazed out of the window with a perfectly placed mask on her face. The woman looked serine sitting there quietly, watching every different scene go on past as the train travelled on its set path. However, no onlooker could know about the thoughts which developed in this young lady's mind, while she sat there all alone, left there alone with her own thoughts to keep her company.

Present Day

The Sakura trees swayed gently as a small breeze caught their branches; eventually the pale pink leaves followed the breeze. Dancing on the wind the small leaves were found drifting with the wind, up a path leading to a practically large complex building at the very end of the path.

A building known as Fuuka Academy.

If anyone walking past the Academy would actually take a moment to gaze at the dazzling building, they would have noticed a young lady with incredible blue hair staring mournfully out of one of the top windows of the academy.

The beautiful lady herself looked fairly lost, whether she was lost in her own thoughts or generally in life, was anyone's guess. However, for those who knew Natsuki Kuga personally had realized that something was defiantly wrong with her, her calm and cold demeanor had been wavering for a while now, replaced only with sigh and pained expressions.

Figuring out that something was wrong, was the one easy part, but figuring out exactly what was wrong was a whole other matter. Only one person knew what was wrong with Natsuki and that was Natsuki herself, but whether anyone else was going to be able to figure that out was another thing.

**Natsuki's PV **

_Man, this guy can talk, all he says if 'Blah, Blah, Blah' none of it makes any sense, school was as I believe it the most boring place on the planet, with Shizuru gone… Ah Shizuru, I really do miss you, you kept me out of trouble. I guess it would help if I was able to concentrate on the work; it wasn't as if I did it in the first place, but that's beside the point. Because, at the moment there were other things on my min. _I sat there in my seat, trying to concentrate on the subject in front of me, but my mind kept wondering onto all the different problems that I have to face in my life.

One of which was the fact that since Shizuru left for Kyoto a week ago, I have never felt so lonely in my life, even considering everything I've been through before nothing compares to the way I feel now. Another one of my problems is that I have been unable to go at least five minutes without thinking of Shizuru, but that isn't what was worrying me, what was worrying me however, was the fact that I have no idea why I can't get her out of my head.

My emotions keep getting the better of me, my heart starts to race whenever I hear someone say her name, I get butterflies in my stomach just by thing about her, I've even been getting embarrassed when someone asks me how she is. _Why am I missing her so much? Why am I so worried about her? I know she can take care of herself, I mean considering what she did in the carnival, so why do I keep worrying like this? I hate to think about it, but I have to admit that it was kind of sweet what Shizuru did for me…...wait...sweet?...Shizuru killed people for me, how could I see that as sweet? Well, she was trying to protect me, my mother was the only other person who had ever done anything to try and protect me before._

The bell had started to ring interrupting my thoughts, as it indicated that it was time for me to leave and to be honest, I more than welcomed it. I believe I was actually the first person to bolt out of the door, which when I think about isn't that big of a surprise considering how much I exercise and hate school, I'd do anything for the school year to be over already.

As, I walked more like ran out of school, I pondered on whether to go home or whether I should just drive around for a while instead, either way I'd still be alone, left with my thoughts. On the one hand if I went home I would be able to eat mayo, but if I go riding I can continue my trail of thought, which could be useful, eating always did make my thoughts stray somewhat.

In the end, riding around was my only option, I rode up into the mountains to sort out my thoughts, riding through the mountains always allowed me to think, I literally used to live up here before the whole Hime problem blew out of proportions.

For some reason I had been going up to the mountains a lot lately, I felt like I had this big gapping hole in the middle of my chest were my heart is, or where it used to be. Ever since Shizuru left I've been feeling lonelier than usual, even everyone around me, I just can't believe she left. Why the hell did she have to go? Why do I feel so lonely without her? I mean, I have Mai, Mikoto and even Nao (although we never stop arguing), so I shouldn't feel lonely at all. So, why do I feel this way?

I pulled up outside a small forest which lay at the top of the mountains; I came here regularly when I needed to go think things through.

When I think about it Shizuru was my best friend, so it was only natural for me to miss her, but why do I have a gap where my heart used to be? I shouldn't be feeling this way, I really need to figure this out before I go home.

An hour later

I keep second guessing myself, when I say I can't be in love with Shizuru, something in my mind says why not? Maybe this means I am in love with Shizuru, but how would I even know. I guess it can't be all that bad, I'd rather be with Shizuru than with some of the guys that go to my school, there all bloody perverts. That sounds terrible, it doesn't mean that I wouldn't be with Shizuru just as an excuse; I would to be with her because I like her.

Oh my god, what the hell am I saying? Well, yeah the guys at my school are all pervert, but that's not the point I just admitted that I didn't mind being in love with Shizuru, maybe I do love Shizuru then.

Wait; did I just admit that that I love her again? My thoughts seem to be going round in circles.

Somewhere off in the distance, near the middle of Kyoto, a beautiful brown haired woman sat reading a book, as she was about to turn the page a sneeze erupted from her delicate nose. "Ara, what's going on? Why do I keep sneezing so frequently? Somebody had better not be talking about me, I don't mind too much, so long as it's not silly fan girls" Shizuru sat there in her room, quietly cursing her fan girls.

If only she knew the truth of the matter, maybe then she might be happier about sneezing so much.

_Okay so that's the end of the revamped chapter one I've only added like 500 words but I'm hoping it makes it flow a little bit better. Anyway, thanks for reading, the writing does get better in later chapters ____ R&R please ^^_


	2. Flashback

_Disclaimer: I don't own Mai Hime, but I do own the story ^^_

_Author's notes: Okay so I've basically changed and added words to the chapter to hopefully make it sound better, anyway hope you guys like it ^^ _

_Chapter 2 – Flashbacks _

_**Natsuki's POV**_

Ever since I was in Junior High Shizuru has been there for me, she has watched over me and always protected me, keeping me safe without me even realizing it. After the carnival, she told me everything and then she just started walking away. I still cannot believe it, she didn't even really say goodbye, she did invite me to see her off onto the train but even then the word 'goodbye' was never actually said. She didn't even give me a chance to try and talk her out of it, I wonder why I wanted to try and talk her out of it so badly? I guess I really didn't want her to go. I'm not even sure where she was going, I just figured she would just be going somewhere like Kyoto, even though she hates being with her parents.

She was always in the sidelines, I guess I just never took that much notice; I was never good at watching my surroundings when it came to school or anything like that. I guess I really should pay more attention, I mean if only I noticed Shizuru's actions earlier then maybe I would have understood earlier and then maybe I could have been with Shizuru and I would have realized everything sooner. Why the hell can't Shizuru be here? At least I would be able to tell her everything if she was, but if she was here Shizuru would just make things more complicated and I don't know if I would even be able to get the courage up to tell her.

I really should have paid more attention to Shizuru; I mean she is after all my best friend for god sake! For the moment though all this thinking is starting to give me a headache. I can't believe I didn't notice her, she really cared for me so much and I care for her too. But, she cared for me in a different way from the way I liked her. Back in the carnival I didn't understand, couldn't understand how anyone could like me like that. I guess that I still don't understand. Although, the one thing that I was sure of back then, was that I didn't feel the same way she did for me.

Now, however, I'm not so sure. I know that she loves me, but I don't know how love feels so I can't say that I love her. To be honest though I don't really know if I love her, its not that I don't know what love feels like, it's that I don't know whether I can feel love, but that's silly everyone should be capable of love.

God, I hope she's coming back soon, I don't even know if she will return, but I hope to god that she does. Wait, did I just say I hope to god? I know I have this yearning for her to return, but I hope to god, I don't even really believe in god not after everything that happened in the carnival. Wait I have a yearning for her to return?

Yearning?

I have never yearned for anything in my life (well, except maybe for mayonnaise, but that's it). Wait, I love mayonnaise...so does that mean that I love Shizuru? I mean, I know that I care about her more than Mai and everyone else, but before I just thought that was just due to the fact that I have known her longer and because she is my most important person. I guess I was an idiot to think that, I guess it does mean that I love her.

"Yep, I love her, I love Shizuru." I felt my face heat up as I realized what I had just done; did I just admit that out loud? Why the hell would I do that? What if someone heard me, I carefully look around, but breathe deep sigh of relief when I see no-one was near me or anyone for the matter of fact. What the hell would happen if Mai would find? I'd never hear the end of it, that's what.

Deciding that it was to dark and cold to be standing out here, I figure that going home would be the best course of action and considering what I just figured out I believe that I won't need to come up here as often anymore. Besides I could continue with this problem later, because at the moment I really needed to get some sleep but also, there was the problem of what I was going to do now, but that would have to wait until the morning at the very least anyway.

_**Mai's POV**_

I can't believe how distracted Natsuki is lately; she hasn't been talking to anyone and she hasn't been doing any work either, although with Natsuki that isn't much of a surprise when you think about it. Still, Natsuki always has an opinion on something when you talk to her, but lately all she does is shrug or mumble about a reason to leave; which isn't Natsuki at all. I guess I should really talk to her, I glanced up at the clock on the wall, noticing that it was nearly the end of class. If I can catch her before she runs out the door maybe I can talk to her, but if not I'll have to resort to plan B.

As I was collecting my work up the bell rang, and the next thing I knew is that I was running down the corridor after Natsuki. Luckily, I remembered that Natsuki, doesn't have to walk all the way home as she owns a motorbike and rides around on that practically everywhere. Thankful that I had remembered such a piece of information as I phoned for a cab just in case I didn't catch up to Natsuki which was the way it seemed to be going at the moment. In the end I couldn't catch up with her but my cab was waiting for me at the entrance of the school, making it easier to follow where she was going which helped me out a lot.

When I arrived at the park I noticed that Natsuki's bike was already there, luckily for me the park itself wasn't all that big so finding her shouldn't be hard, even saying that though Natsuki was a master at hide and seek. I asked the cab driver to wait for me and that he could turn off his engine, heading off in a direction close to the bike I hoped that finding her wouldn't be as difficult as usual considering her distracted state. As I had expected when I first arrived, it didn't take me long to find where Natsuki had run off to. The only problem was that she was too involved in her own thoughts for me to even be able to approach her, so I waited to see whether she mentioned what was troubling her, most of the time she rambles out loud when she thinking, whether she's aware of that or not none of us really know.

After waiting for about ten to fifteen minutes Natsuki started mumbling to herself as if on queue, it didn't take long for her to start mumbling loud enough for me to hear a few of the words. If I really wanted to hear everything she says then, I would have to get closer, I was taking slow steps closer as her rambling began to get slightly louder, but even with that I still was unable to her what she was saying fully. It was only when I took a few more steps closer that I heard it, I heard the confession of the century.

"I love Shizuru!" Even though I didn't hear the start of the sentence it was pretty evident to what she had figured out as Natsuki yelled the words out as if she had just figured out the answer to the meaning of life. After the shocking out burst she started mumbling to herself again, but i was hardly able to even register that she was there. As I was stood there absolutely shocked, stunned and scared stiff leaving me frozen to the spot, all I was able to do was go into my own mind to try and understand this. For one, Natsuki was actually able to figure something like this out on her own without any help! Well, I guess I don't really need to explain why I was so shocked and stunned, but I had to say that even though it was fairly mean. It's just that Natsuki has never been good with her emotions and it is just surprising that she was able to figure something this hard out.

On the hand, maybe I can turn this into a bit of fun, my mischievous side started to get the better of me as I was able to start moving again. I practically ran to the cab that I had sitting by the edge of the forest, as I got in I instructed the driver to take me back to the academy dorm rooms.

As I was driven back to the academy, since Takumi has had his operation not only is he spending more time with Akira, but I have also been able to cut down on my work hours, which is a good thing considering that I was able to find a piece of useful information out. I let myself come up with a plan, my main idea was to use the information to benefit myself, but at the same time I also wanted it to benefit Natsuki.

After I had paid and thanked the driver for all the trouble I had caused him, I ran towards my flat on the academy site, where I knew that Mikoto would be waiting for me, she would definitely need food by now. As soon as I was through the front door my hand was on the phone, even as I looked around for Mikoto, not finding her I felt a prang of worry go through my heart, but still my fingers began to dial the number I had burnt into my mind just for such occasions like this.

It was lucky that I had actually forgotten that Mikoto had started spending more time with Nao, as I really did not wish for her to see this side of me; she had grown up a lot since the carnival and so had Nao. Although, now that I think about it, her seeing this side could have its own benefits, I mustn't get distracted by such things not at the moment.

Just as my mind began to wonder away from the task at hand the voice I had been waiting to hear answered the phone, as I heard the accented voice down the phone I felt a very demonic smile spread across my face. This just proves I have been spending way too much time with Chie and Aoi, they're usually the ones that love gossip I guess they're going to love this if it gets out.

"Hello, I have some extremely interesting information for you to hear, but first I have a proposition for you." I said down the phone in an overly sweet tone, and I could feel the smile spreading even further across my face, as I made myself comfortable on the edge of my bed.

_Okay thanks for reading hoped you enjoyed the new revamped version of chapter 2, so R&R please, I'd love to hear your opinion, _


	3. Betrayal

_I have to apologise for the extremely late update but unfortunately my laptop got the blue screen of dead and killed all my work for college and fan fictions so I've been a bit screwed for quite a while so I hope you can all forgive me. Luckily though I found my old written up version of this fan fiction so I can finally start loading the chapters up again. Whoot! ^_^ _

_Anyway, that's enough from me so let's get on with the next chapter. _

_**Chapter 3 – Betrayal**_

**Mai's PV**

"Okay then, what is this proposition you have for me Mai?" I hear her say down the phone to me as I can imagine the inquisitive look she is giving to the phone, I shiver ever so slightly at how her voice sounds and from my growing excitement.

"Well" I take a deep breath to calm myself before I start again slowly explaining what I wanted this person to do, unfortunately I decided to begin explaining about what had happened with Natsuki first before I explained in detail the part of the plan that concerned her.

**Shizuru's PV**

I sat here on the veranda watching the world slowly pass by me as I let my heart swoon, I wished to return home and my heart was pining as I thought of her, my Natsuki. I tried listening to the birds singing, I tried watching the motion of the sakura trees swaying in the wind but it didn't work, whatever I tried to do I always found myself sitting silently, not listening, not seeing, not feeling, only thinking of the one thing in this world I could not have.

It had only been a week since I had left Fuuka Island to come back and live in Kyoto with my parents, but already felt like an eternity. With nothing to do other than read books, watch the world fly by and act like the 'perfect young lady', I felt my mind begin to slip further and further away as the days became increasingly boring. I had already read practically every book the house had to offer before I had left for school that now I was left with a limited choice, which meant I was left with the options of acting like the 'perfect young lady' or watch the world fly and neither option applied to me at all, I was basically sat waiting for a miracle that would never happen.

Just then I heard my mobile vibrating on the floor next to me, I thank whoever is up there that decided to help me as I pick the phone up and answer without looking at the caller ID. "Hello" I wait patiently for a reply as I feel my heart rate speed up slightly.

"Hello, I have some extremely interesting news for you to hear, but first I have a proposition for you." I heard the person say through the phone to me, I have to say that voice surprised me somewhat as I don't believe this person has ever called me before. I could hear the undertone of mischief in her voice and I knew whatever it was she had to say to me was going to be interesting to say the least.

"Okay then, what is the proposition you have for me?" I let my mind race as I thought of ways to get round whatever she had planned, but what she said surprised and shocked me.

"First, I need you to come back to Fuuka and second I want to make a little bet with you over something I'm sure you will be interested in trying." I could hear the smile in her voice as she continued speaking "I need you agree to my little wager before I give you the information, what I can tell though is what the winner will receive." She paused for a moment and chuckled to herself before continuing "A trip for two to wherever they want, travel and food expenses fully paid, whoever they take is up to them and the trip will take place over the new year, if you win I pay for your trip, if I win you pay for mine."

"Okay…what's the bet?" for a moment I'm unsure about where she's going with this, until I hear the next part.

"The bet is to do with you getting someone to confess their feelings for you, I bet you can't, but the bet only goes up to Christmas so you don't have long to complete it, do you agree?"

I think for a moment before asking "Who am I trying to get to confess?"

"Natsuki"

My breath catches in my throat as I don't believe what I'm hearing, she continues as I try to gain some brain functions back "So, do you agree or not?"

"Yes" I say without thinking and curse myself for having such a stupid weakness.

"I'll be seeing you soon then Shizuru" before I even had a chance to reply I heard the beeping tone as she had already hung up on me.

The next few moments were strange as I began to pack in a daze; I booked a ticket on the next plane out to Fuuka and waited until the car was ready to take me to the airport. I couldn't believe it, I was going to see Natsuki again, at this thought I felt a small smile creep onto my lips as I felt happy again for the first time since I arrived here.

**Natsuki's PV**

Okay, I've just figured out what was bothering me so now what do I do, I mean I can't exactly go get her and I can't ring because I know that the first thing I'll do is hang up on her.

Oh god I'm so screwed.

Maybe I should go talk to Mai she usually helps me out a lot with things like this, but I really want to do this on my own this time otherwise I'll never get anywhere in anything if I keep relying on her, besides she has Mikoto to deal with and I definitely don't want to hear about that.

Either way I have to get going its karaoke night tonight and I have to meet Mai and Mikoto at theirs, with that last thought I hope onto my motorbike, rev the engine and I off, flying towards Mai's like there's nothing else for me to do.

Karaoke has kind of become a part of the routine for all us Hime now seeing as we don't really see much of each other anymore, I know though that because of the holidays karaoke nights are going to become a lot more popular with Mai and everybody so I feel obliged to go really. Although I have to admit even though there are some embarrassing times for all of us, I have really started to just enjoy spending time with everyone.

Of course tonight it won't be exactly the same because Shizuru isn't even here, but in a way I'm thankful for that as it gives me a chance to figure out what to do, plus I don't think I could face Shizuru this fast after figuring out what I just did, tomorrow I could probably live with but now I'd die of embarrassment.

As I approached the campus I noticed that a few of the others were already walking up to Mai's, Nao actually waved at me slightly as she noticed me driving up, I never would've thought that Nao and I would ever get along but after the whole festival was over we got to talking and found that we had a lot in common. I'm surprised to say how immature she can be when she isn't hiding behind that tuff exterior, she's also become quite close with Mikoto as well considering that they were both in the same year I wasn't too surprised.

I was more surprised to find out how close Tate and Reiko were they were though they acted like brother when they were around us, but I guess that had to share a lot considering they are the only two guys that know about what happened during the festival. Of course Takumi was an exception with everything really mainly because he was Mai's little brother but also because at the moment he was in hospital recovering from his surgery, Akira refuses to leave his side and it helps Mai survive knowing that she's with him. I have to admit I find the girl's efforts endearingly cute, plus the way they are together just makes me think that they were meant to be.

I parked my bike over by the bike rake that stood underneath Mai's apartment and jogged up the stairs to catch up with the others as they walked along the hall to last door. Mikoto managed to open the door for us all before we even knocked, which seemed to be becoming a little bit of a habit for her, it's been weeks since any of us had to actually knock or open the door ourselves.

At least it proved one thing though, if she can hear us coming it means that we're not interrupting anything and that she's not even distracted by anything either.

As we all walked we noticed Mai was just finishing cooking in the kitchen, the food that Mai cook's is one of the reasons why I come by quite often and by the way the rest appreciate the food I'd say that they share that reason with me. When Mai turns towards us we all she the sly smile she has on her and for some reason I get the feeling that she's done something that I'm not going to like, but of course I know she's not going to tell me what she did so I'm stuck with playing the guessing game until she does something to give it all away.

"What's that smile for Mai?" I hear Chie say as she huddles closer to Aoi.

"No reason in particular" Mai replies as she hands Mikoto a bowl of food and rest some more on the table, Mikoto hugs her before she can walk away and kisses her neck as Mai returns the favour with a slightly bigger grin.

I sit there as I feel myself go into shock at the loving display of affection shared between the two. Usually Mai either moans at Mikoto for being affectionate in front of us, but now she isn't even embarrassed by it and only seems to return it with the same amount of affection.

As Mai returns to the kitchen to retrieve the rest of the food we hear a knock at the door, before Reito and Tate come through it.

"Sorry, if we are late Mai, Tate got held up." Reito smiles as she bows towards all of us.

Tate however seems to be hiding a blush as he stands behind Reito mumbling about some stupid thing or another, but at least we know that the most likely reason for his mumbling would be Shiho so I guess he deserves to have some sympathy. As he is still staying with her, we all know he has feelings for Mai, but he chose Shiho over her, for what reason none of us know but I have to give the man credit for sticking with someone who usually annoys you more than anything. I guess in a way that's love because it can't all be love and affection, and you can't just run away every time they irritate or annoy you because in the end it's all the fun times you have to remember and look upon.

I guess that's kind of what I did to Shizuru, I ran away from the one person I know I love and I don't even know how I can make it right, but one way or another I am going to make it right. For one I know I have quite a bit of time to mull things over before I have to do anything as Shizuru is away, it helps because it means that nothing is interfering with me at the moment so I can focus on what I need to do.

_Wow! That took longer to write than expected. I apologise again for the extremely late update, but at least there is a new chapter now. Yay! Anyway I hope to update again soon so long as nothing else goes wrong. So R&R please all comments are welcome. =] _


	4. Return

_Omg, can you believe it? I've actually updated this fan fiction twice in under a week :O, I must be feeling guilty about neglecting it for so long, anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter is was rather interesting to write so I'm hoping you'll all find it interesting in anyway shape or form too. Anyway you don't want to be listening to me so I'll let you get on with the story now _

_By the way – Disclaimer: I do not own Mai Hime unfortunately, but the storyline for the fanfic I do though so *smiles* _

Chapter 4 – The Return

**Natsuki's PV**

By the time we all ended up leaving Mai's it was almost one in the morning, but I believe it was worth it because by the end of the night we had all gotten bored of karaoke so we began playing truth or dare and luckily I manage to survive without getting dared to do anything unlike Tate and Nao who seemed to get every dare going.

I think I should start hanging out with everyone more because the time I spend with them is becoming more precious to me than I thought it would, I guess it's just the fact that I always have a great laugh with them all when I'm over there.

Considering I don't really need to look for anything anymore, like information and all that I've found that the majority of my time is spent sleeping and playing video games, although I have found that I've actually been studying as well though. I must be ill or something because the idea of me studying really doesn't sound right, I bet Shizuru would have a heart attack if she ever found out.

I smile to myself as I walk down the stair to my bike, I hear the others saying goodbye as we all go our separate ways and before I know it I've started thinking about Shizuru again. A part of me really can't help it, I just want to sort the situation out I guess because the sooner I sort it out the less it's going to hurt Shizuru which is good so I really have to think about this. But a part of me just really wants to see her and just be with her so I don't fully know what to, whether to stay here and figure this all out or just head straight for Kyoto where I can be with Shizuru. For now though I think the best thing for me to do is get home and sleep before I make any rash decisions.

**Random PV**

In a house in the middle of the Kyoto area surrounded by blossoming Sakura trees and luscious wildlife a beautiful honey haired Kyoto woman sat looking serine and calm, waiting patiently as the sun shone through the cracks in the blinds illuminating her alluring features. Her deep ruby red eyes were staring of unseeingly into the distance as she stayed ready and waiting for a phone call that would allow her to leave this place for as long as she sees fit.

Instead however, she heard a knock at her door before it slide open to reveal a young maid sitting on her knees bowing her head as she began to talk "Your plane ticket have arrived and there is a car waiting outside for you. I hope you enjoy your trip miss." The maid closed the door with a sigh before she stands and walks slowly down the corridor to her living quarters, she knew she would miss the youngest of her masters, but there was nothing she could do except help girl (more like woman now) find her own happiness.

The brunette stood slowly and retrieve her luggage before taking one last look at her room, finding herself not believing what she was about to do, her parents would be devastated, but at the moment she really didn't cared. With a heavy sigh and a deep in take of breath she held her head up high before walking out of her door, she felt like the walk down the down the corridor and down the big sweeping staircase had taken an eternity by the time she got to the front, but not once had she looked back at what she was leaving behind which left her feeling like she had at least accomplished one small feat.

As she opened the front door her mind was only stuck on one thing and one thing alone, where she was heading to and who she would be returning to. She knew with some release she was leaving a home where she had to act like the perfect person 24/7 but where she was going she knew that there were people who knew her for who she was not just her many masks. She noticed the sleek black BMW that stood outside waiting for her just like the maid had said it would be; a young looking man was standing by the back door dressing in a chauffeur's uniform. As she approached the car he opened the back door and bowed his head slightly to show his respect for her, the young woman thanked him with her own small head bow before she climbed into the car. She found herself relax slightly as the man closed the door gently before rushing towards the driving seat, as he started up the engine she felt the car judder slightly before it calmed as it accelerated away from the house.

They travelled silently towards the airport, if it had not been for the gentle purring of the engine the brunette would have begun to get agitated at how long the simple journey was taking. It was only when the airport finally came into view that the car began to slow ever so slightly and the brunette's heart began to race as she realised how much closer she was getting to her goal.

When the car finally pulled it was almost too much for the brunette to handle sitting waiting for her chauffeur to open the door for her, but luckily it wasn't too long before she was out of the car and heading towards the entrance. Before she could reach it though her driver stopped her.

He bowed to her before speaking "I hope you enjoy your trip and find what your looking for miss, just don't forget to tell your parents if you wouldn't mind it would stop them from worrying"

With a small smile the girl bowed back to him before replying "I will, thank you for everything, I'll be seeing you again though I'm sure" with that said she turned and headed towards the entrance without looking back as her heart swooned at how close she was.

Leaving the driver to watch after as she disappeared into the multiplying crowd, a content smile graced his lips, as he watched on in disbelief at how the young lady had finally smiled a smile that managed to grace her eyes as well as her lips. Still in a relatively small amount of shock the driver shook his head as walked back to the car, taking one last glance at the spot where the lady had disappeared into the crowd he sigh and climbed back into the car. Swiftly turning on the engine and motoring off in the direction of home before he could dwell anymore on what he had just seen.

Shortly after her arrival at the airport, the young brunette had retrieved her ticket s, been whizzed through customs and was now standing in a queue to get on to the plane that would whisk her away to Fuuka Island. All in all the brunette had decided that luck had to be on her side for the moment, but no way was she going to complain as the sooner she got to Fuuka the sooner she could see her Natsuki again.

After she was finally shown to her seat on the plane by a very attractive young hostess she allowed herself to relax as she sat and waited for the plane to take off, she found it difficult relax when she knew in a couple of hours her plane would be touching down in Fuuka airport. Luckily she was able to relax after the plane had taken off and they were flying high in the air, nothing in the way of her reaching Fuuka. As the plane was not over full she found that the hostess seemed to be walking backwards and forwards down the rows aimlessly looking to see if anyone wanted something, having a heartfelt moment the brunette decided to call her over.

"Yes miss is there anything I can help you with?" the hostess said as she bent down giving the girl a complete shot her ample cleavage.

"I was wondering if I could get a drink of tea, please?" she said flashing one of her winning smiles only to get one back in return as the hostess replies "Certainly ma'am straight away"

After waiting a short while the lady returned with the tea and asked "Anything else?"

"Not for the moment but I'll keep you posted" the brunette replied with a slight wink.

"O-okay." The hostess flushed a deep shade of red before walking away in a somewhat dazed state, leaving the girl to think over her happy victor at making the woman blush.

The brunette found it difficult not to compare the blush she gained to the ones her Natsuki usually gave her; she felt her heart begin to race again as she thought of the younger and how soon she would be able to see her.

**A few hours later**

**Shizuru's PV**

As the plane began its decent I felt my heart race and for the first time in my life I felt as giddy as a school girl seeing her crush from a distance, up until now I had never understood how those girls could act like that but I was never raised to have a childhood so there are amazingly some things in this world I'm unsure about.

When the plane touched down I felt a huge weight lifting off my shoulders, just being on Fuuka Island was like a blessing, I never did like leaving before. It was strange but even though I was born and raised in Kyoto, Fuuka had always felt more like home to me, it reminds of that silly saying 'home is where the heart is' and I guess it is true after all.

I noticed that the other passengers around me had begun to remove their luggage and had started leaving the plane, for another few seconds though I soaked in the feeling of relief before standing and waiting patiently to retrieve my bag.

After I finally retrieved by bag and had got off of the plane I called for a taxi and proceeded to wait for it, in a way a part of me was getting feed up of all the waiting around I've have been doing lately, but deep down I knew that in the end I would all be worth it.

It only took the taxi a few minutes to get and after climbing in I was swiftly on my way to my final destination. Fuuka Academy.

Even though I knew that the holidays were on at Fuuka I also knew that the residential area would still be housing a lot of students, so my best chance of seeing Natsuki would be at Fuuka.

When the taxi pulled up to the school's entrance I felt another wave of giddiness wash over me again, forcing myself to hide it I gave the taxi driver his money and told him to keep the change before climbing out.

I stood staring at the gates for a minute before walking through them, even after being away for only a week it still felt strange to be back as I knew it wasn't my time to be back here yet, but at the same time knowing that this is where I belonged.

Before I could think any further on the matter, I noticed someone walking along in front of me. I saw her incredible long cobalt blue hair flowing behind her, as the slight breeze blew it away from her face, she had a determined look on her face as headed towards her motorbike. She was carrying her cute biker helmet and wearing her leather body suit that would and does make anyone's head turn round to gaze as her fabulously toned body. It was no wonder why people at this school called her 'The Ice Princess', with the coolness that just radiates off her.

As I took a step towards her I found myself being grabbed, one hand over my mouth and one arm around my waist pulling me towards the bushes and away from Natsuki. When the capture let me go, I spun round ready to starting yelling but only to find myself gasping as I come face to face with Mai.

"Mai what are you doing?" I exclaim

She smiles sweetly at me before speaking "I wanted to talk to you about something that's very important"

"Ara, I'm sure it can't be that important Mai"

"It is as you full know we have a bet on remember?"

I gasp before recomposing myself "Okay then, I actually wanted to change some things with that" I smile at her and she the shiver that runs down her spine as she can she the slight menace behind it.

_Okay that's the end of this chapter, I will hopefully be updating it again soon. R&R please _

_Hope you enjoyed it btw. _


	5. Meetings

_Okay this took longer than I expected to so it's put me back by a day. I hope you enjoy it anyway; it's kind of becoming hard to write now though as it's getting harder to remember where I wanted this fanfic to go, so you may have to bare with me for the moment. _

_Anyway that's enough from me for now, enjoy. _

Chapter 5 – Meetings

**Shizuru's PV**

I gasp before recomposing myself "Okay then, I actually wanted to change some things with that" I smile at her and she the shiver that runs down her spine as she can see the slight menace behind it. I was surprised to see it was more difficult to get to the busty red head now than it had been before, but after everything she and the rest of us involved in the festival have gone through it made us all grow up and become more resilient to certain things.

"Okay then Shizuru, you say you want to change part of the bet, which part?" she stands there more confident than I remember her being.

"I wanted to ask how you and Mikoto are doing first" I reply.

Mai blushes slightly before replying to me "We're okay but why does that matter?"

"Well I do know how Mikoto feels about you and if you are already together then I need to change my bet slightly"

The shocked look that graced Mai's face after I had finished was more than a little amusing it took the majority of my will power not to laugh at her then and there. Instead I stood there wearing one of my many mask as I waited patiently for her to recover the use of her voice.

A slight blush started to cross her face as she began to explain the situation between her and Mikoto "Mikoto and I are just friends and I know she doesn't like me more than a friend, she just likes my cooking and has no understanding when it comes to other people's personal space"

"Ara, but you never said you didn't enjoy her clinging to you" I counter and see her face go an even deeper shade of red, as the blush deepened to one that could even rival Natsuki's.

"Baka," she says to me in an almost inaudible voice, she turns her head away from me before asking "So, what is your bet?"

I smile wickedly at her as swiftly tell her about my bet "I bet you can't get to Christmas without becoming Mikoto's in some way, either if it be by kissing her or actually dating her."

"Fine, is that all?" she says with a new found strength that seemed to come from nowhere.

"Yes" I nod as I feel myself becoming more confident about the terms of the bet now knowing that I have just been able to raise my chances of winning.

"Okay then, I guess I had better let you go, so you catch up with Natsuki or at least try to" a sly grin spreads across her face as I hear the roar of an engine waking up.

I turn to see the leather clad Natsuki sitting on her rumbling bike as she places her helmet on her head; I get ready to run towards her only to be stopped once again by Mai telling me to take care before she walked past me heading straight towards the dorms.

As I stood there in a somewhat shocked state I watched as Mai and Natsuki exchanged nods before both headed of f in their own direction, Mai heading towards the dorms and Natsuki revving her bike before heading speedily off out onto the open road, leaving me no other option other than waiting for her to return.

**Random PV**

The sound of a rumbling engine could be heard as a young teenager raced through the streets on midnight blue Ducati motorbike, only one destination in the young woman's mind.

Racing towards the outskirts of the island she turned on to a road she had travel several times before her bike knowing the track perfectly making it easy for her mind to wander to more important issues as she continued to increase the speed at which she travelled.

Her thought were filled with images of one person, with her honey brown wavy hair that came down to reach just past her shoulders and the way her incredible ruby coloured eyes sparkled whenever she saw her, the way a kimono would hug her curves, but most of all the way the girl had stolen her heart.

The bike began to slow as she reached her destination, when the bike finally stopped the rider took a few moments to look out onto the water from her position on a ledge in the middle of a cliff sat comfortably on her bike. Sighing, the girl decided to climb off the bike before taking her helmet off to reveal a full head of flowing cobalt blue hair that began dance behind her as a slight breeze blew gently past and amazing emerald eyes that stared out towards to the endless blue sea.

Standing holding her helmet under her arm the girl began to think deeply about her complicated situation, her thoughts concentrated on finding a solution to stop the aching in her heart that increased with each passing day. A part of her knew that she needed to speak to someone about something very important and that she needed to do it sooner rather than later, but with this someone off the island she found herself stuck. Until a sudden thought struck her, causing her to hastily place her helmet back and climb on to the bike, revving the engine the girl turned the bike in a sharp U-turn before shooting off in the direction of home.

If this someone couldn't be here then she would simply go to her.

Somewhere off in the distance, a young brunette was walking aimlessly around the campus of Fuuka not knowing what to do while she waited for her ice princess to return. She found it strange to be walking around these grounds so freely but not having any place to go, after a short while she decided she would go intrude on an old friend of hers.

Walking more swiftly than before hoping to reach her destination faster, as she saw the building she was aiming for coming up in her view her pace began to slow, showing her slight relief as if she believed the building has disappeared. Going through the front door she decided she would ring first before intruding on one of the residents, with that thought she took out her mobile before dialling the number she needed.

After waiting a few moments the phone is answered and a familiar voice comes through the phone, "Hello?"

"Ara, hello Reito"

"Ah, Shizuru what can I do for you?" the gentle voice said with a slightly chuckle.

"I was hoping that I could come by and talk with you for a little while"

"Of course, when?"

"Now"

"Now? But you're in Kyoto are you not?"

"No I'm back in Fuuka for the time being and wanted to drop in on you."

"Okay then, but you are definitely going to have to explain this to me." With that the man hung up.

Putting away her phone Shizuru began to climb the stairs towards her friend's apartment, within a matter of minutes she had arrived at the door where she was greeted by a familiar face a warm drink of tea. She took a few moments to look over the boy who had seemed to not change at all in the years that she had known him, he still had his fairly short black hair and his violet coloured eyes seemed to shine more than she was used to.

"So, are you going to explain why you're back at Fuuka when you've already graduated?"

"Ara, are you going to explain why you're still here even though you have also graduate?" the brunette counter as she took a sit on the boys comfortable couch.

"Ah yes that, it will all be explained in due time I suppose, now how was your holiday, however short it was."

As the two began to talk about old times and new times, somewhere else not so far away a young woman was racing towards the academy getting ever closer to her destination.

**Natsuki's PV**

When I finally reached my apartment block I all but jump off my bike as I yanked my helmet off before running full pelt up the stairs to my apartment, once the door was open I hurried inside and dumped my helmet on the table next to the door before I rushed off into my room.

I grabbed my travel back out of my wardrobe and began pulling out clothes to fill the bag up with I shrugged out of my leather's before I got too far into what I was doing to allow myself better movement as I continued to pack for my trip. I had only just ran into the bathroom when I heard a knock at my front door, part of me wanted to ignore and I was about to until I heard a second knock, grabbing what I needed from the bathroom I turned and headed back through my room and too the front door. As I passed my bed I dumped what I had grabbed from the bathroom on to the bed, I began to jog to the door as I heard yet another knock it was infuriating how sometimes people just couldn't leave me alone and surprisingly they seemed to always want me when I just wanted some peace and quiet.

As I opened the door I began to prepare myself to yell at whoever was standing outside, but as the door opened fully I found the air in my lungs being knocked out of me instead as I stood there with my mouth agape for a short while before I was finally about to exclaim "Shizuru!"

The first thing I noticed as I stood there staring at her for a moment was that her hair seemed lighter than I remembered and her eyes had begun to shine a little brighter upon seeing me. There was also a suitcase that stood suspiciously behind her as she patiently waited for me to start talking; I remember that about her, in all the years I'd known her she had always been the most patient person I had meet.

"What are you doing here?" I ask when I finally recover my composer.

"Ara, is that anyway to speak to an old friend Natsuki?" I begin to feel bad as I see the hurt become apparent on her face, I have caused to hurt too much already I didn't want to keep adding to it.

"No I guess your right as always, do you want to come in?" I move aside to allow her access to my apartment I wait for her answer.

"Thank you" she say to me with a nod as she brushes past me and my heart jumps a little with joy at how close she is.

"Go take a seat; I'll be back in a minute." I say as I head for the kitchen, where I made Shizuru tea while I had a hot chocolate.

"Here" I hand her the tea as I feel my cheeks heat up slightly. "So, why aren't you in Kyoto?"

"I got a message of Mai asking me if I wanted to join all of you at the Karaoke night she has planned for tomorrow, I figured it would be good for me. Besides I couldn't pass up an opportunity to see Natsuki's cute face."

I feel my face heat up a lot more again before I sit down next to her on the sofa. "Baka" I say in a quiet voice before I could stop myself. Somehow I also managed to throw a few cushions her way without spilling any of my drink.

"Ara, Natsuki is reacting more violently than usual is something wrong?" I see her tilt her head slightly to the side as an inquisitive look forms on her face and heart does than light jump again.

"Wha...N...No! I just haven't had you tease me for a while and I'm not used to it." I all but yell as I feel my face begin to go a deeper shade of scarlet.

A little while after that we began to talk about anything and everything that we could, old times and new, how we meet and how we had both changed, we only avoided the most painful of experiences such as the times during the festival and the way we both died. That day still seemed to haunt both of us, the way even though I admitted to Shizuru how I felt, but how it was wrong the way I did it and the way that I killed us both.

By the time either of us realised what time it was too late for Shizuru to leave to go find a hotel, even though she began to insist on it.

"Natsuki, I should go I do not wish to intrude on you anymore than I have already."

"Shizuru don't be silly you should stay here the night, it will be easier and you won't have to travel to anywhere. " I say before I blush slightly as I realise how forward I am being. "You can have my room and I'll sleep on the sofa, it's no big deal." I look in a failed attempt at trying to hide my ever increasing blush.

"Ara, Natsuki I didn't know you cared." I twinge as she says this to me.

"Give me a second; I just need to go do something." I walk out of the room before she can ask me anything.

I move all the stuff off of the bed and hide it in my closet before grabbing myself a blanket for me to sleep under; I walk back out in to the living and see Shizuru sitting on the sofa again as she waits for my return. I notice the thoughtful look on her face and decide not to bother her for a little while at least, unfortunately she seems to turn as I'm thinking this and she sees me standing in the doorway.

She stands blushing slightly as she brushes past me, heading towards my bedroom.

"Night Natsuki" she says as she closes the door.

"Night Shizuru" I reply quietly before I lay down on my sofa and close my eyes.

_Okay now that that's done, I ask you to rate and review if you don't mind. _


	6. Night

_Okay this took way longer than I expected mainly because I was writing Chapter 7 at the same time anyway sorry for the long wait and I hope you guys enjoy this chapter even if it is a little slow and nothing really happens although I find it quite sweet so I hope you do too. _

_Anyway Enjoy! _

Chapter 6 – Night

**Natsuki's PV**

So here I am laid down on my couch while Shizuru was asleep in my bed and unfortunately it seemed that sleeping tonight was somewhat out of the question for me. Mainly because a part of my mind was still screaming at me for insisting that Shizuru stopped the night, but I know there's nothing I can do about that now, I can't exactly go uninvited her that would be just plain rude. It was just like I couldn't help getting myself into awkward situations, but I have to admit I was surprised to see Shizuru standing at my not so long after I had only just figured out that I was in love with. Under the circumstances it seemed almost cruel and there was just something about the way she turned up that doesn't feel right, I can understand Mai inviting her but why not invite her to come to the karaoke last night as well. Everything about the situation just didn't feel right, but I guess I can't really complain I mean I got to see Shizuru which is always a bonus even with her endless teasing.

I can't believe that for a minute I considered going into the room with her and asking her if she wanted to go out on like a date thing tomorrow, well today I guess considering the time and all that. I guess there's no point in dwelling on it though otherwise there is not one hope in hell of me getting even 10 minutes sleep tonight, I just can't seem to relax while I know there is only a door standing in between me and her. It scares me slightly because I know we have slept like this before when we were younger but now it excited me to be so near to her but it was infuriating at what was standing between us and it scares me to be having these emotions so suddenly.

My mind begins to wonder whether she's asleep behind the door or not, or whether she is doing the exact same thing as me, a part of me hoped that she was asleep and that she wasn't being tormented like I was currently being but the other half wanted her to be thinking of me in the same way I was thinking about her. Only problem was I had no way of telling whether she was or not and that seemed to make me want to check, go beyond the door and see her sleeping if she was or go talk to her if she wasn't but I just couldn't bring myself to do that not yet. I just didn't feel fully ready to be that forward, but I hoped for Shizuru sake that soon I would be.

Taking a deep breath I tried to stop my thought process just long enough for me to try and drift off, I knew it was hopeless but it would at least stop the thinking for a while as I focus my energy on breathing in and out and before long I felt myself drifting off into a state of unconsciousness.

**Shizuru's PV**

I lay here silently as I breathed deeply while I thought about how I was laid out on my back in Natsuki's very comfortable bed and suddenly felt guilty at how she herself was sleeping on her couch and it was all because of me. I knew that I had tried to go and it was Natsuki who had insisted I stay, it was cute how her face looked when she realised what she was saying but I couldn't help feeling that I could have convinced her to let me sleep on the sofa. Although thinking about it knowing Natsuki she wouldn't have had that, she had always been one to give up sleeping in her bed if she had a guess, even when we where younger she would always seem to sleep on the couch or floor instead of making me do it. I had always admired her for that.

When most people look at her I don't think they really notice how caring she really is when it comes to her friend, they just look at her and see a cold hearted young girl who doesn't care about anything, but that's not really Natsuki though.

I wonder if the bet Mai made with me is an indication of anything, she said that she didn't think I could make Natsuki confess, but what if she's just playing a game with me. I mean could Natsuki really be in love with me, if she was she would have told me though right? She would know that she can tell me wouldn't she? If it is the case though that she does love, I don't care whether she tells me before Christmas or in a year from now just so long as she tells me then I'll finally be happy but for now I think I'll just try not to get my hopes up to high.

I glance at the door and sigh as I think of how I would never trade the woman behind it for anything, but how I would trade anything in the world to just stay with her in any way that she needs. If you think about it though that's what true love is, even if the one you love doesn't love you back you still want them to be happy no matter what. Of course that doesn't stop you from getting jealous and stuff, but it does mean that you will be there for them no matter what, although I'm sure Natsuki would be there no matter what for anyone of her friend and I smile to myself as I realise how noble Natsuki can be at times.

With another sigh I couldn't help feeling that even though Natsuki's room was very cosy how it would be much cosier if Natsuki was with me, I glanced at the door thinking how it was the only thing standing between me and her. The idea of going out there to see her sleeping was all too tempting but I knew I had to resist because if I did that and Natsuki woke up she would never confess to me, if there was anything to confess that is.

Pulling myself out of that line of thought I took a deep breath and closed my eyes as I tried to force myself to sleep, but sleep did not come and I could tell that tonight was going to be a very long one.

End PV

Meanwhile elsewhere in the apartment…

**Natsuki's PV**

Just lying here on the sofa was starting to irritate the hell out of me and the need to be close to Shizuru was getting more inviting as the minutes went on, I had to find something to occupy me and I had to find it fast. Looking around the room I saw that there was nothing interesting in here to entertain me except the TV but that would be to loud and I really didn't want to wake Shizuru up, with a slight growl though my stomach gave me the idea of food. So reluctantly I sat up before standing and walking towards the kitchen, once there the first thing I did was look in the fridge to see if I actually had anything I could eat as a snack.

Unfortunately it seemed as if I had nothing that counted as a snack in my view anyway e.g. I had no mayo; I had to choke down a whimper at the thought of me not having my favourite food in the house. Instead of concentrating on that particular problem though I grabbed the next thing that I saw and grabbed a spoon for the draw next to the fridge, when I went back to the sofa I decided that if I was going to sit here and be bored then I was at least going to try and entertain myself quietly.

With no more thought to it I turned the TV on and nearly jumped out of my skin at how loud it was, turning it down as fast as I could possibly manage and to turned to look at my bedroom door, luckily it sounded as if there was no movement behind there and I felt my race rate decrease as I sighed before turning back to watch whatever crap was on the TV.

I sat there flicking through the channels hopelessly looking for something good to watch, until I heard movement in my room and the door crack open slightly and felt my breath catch in my throat as I saw Shizuru standing in the doorway.

**Shizuru's PV**

I was unfortunately pulled out of my thoughts when I heard a loud noise coming from the living room and upon looking at the door I noticed there was a strange light shining through the bottom of the door, my curiosity spiked as the noise suddenly lowered in volume and I caught the end of a small squeak that was shortly followed by a loud sigh.

Deciding to indulge in my curiosity I got out of bed as quietly as possible, before slowly creeping towards the door, I watched the light seeping in through the crack at the bottom of the door and noticed it jump into different colours as I figured Natsuki was flicking through the channels.

When I finally reached the door I saw that the light had stopped flickering, so opening the door I noticed Natsuki staring straight at me, I stood there shocked not expecting her to have heard me.

She was the first to snap out our shared shocked state, as she began stuttering "I…I'm s...sorry Shizuru, did I…I w…wake you up? I didn't mean t…to. Is there anything I…I can get you?" she finished looking at the floor as her turned a darker shade of red as she continued talking.

"No you didn't wake me, and I'm okay at the moment." I take a moment to at the TV screen before asking "What are you watching?" I slowly make my way towards the sofa and carefully sat down next to her as I waited for her to answer.

"I don't know really, I was just kind of flicking through the channels." I saw her gulp before she continued talking in a whisper. "Did you want to watch a movie or something?" the cutest blush covered her face as she turned her head slightly to look at me.

I felt myself smile as I nodded "That would be nice."

All of a sudden she stood before turning back to me and saying "Okay, if you look on the shelves you can pick the movie you want to watch, anything's fine by me and I'll just go get us some drinks." With that she walked swiftly into the kitchen and I knowingly understood her embarrassment at the situation.

Looking to the shelves I walked over allowing myself a better view of movies Natsuki owned and a part of me wondered whether I should be evil and watch a romantic movie with her or whether I should be kind and watch something I know she will enjoy.

Hmm, choices, choices I grinned to myself as I picked the best movie for what I wanted.

**Natsuki's PV**

For the second time tonight I was stood in the kitchen almost freaking out as I put myself in yet again a stupid awkward situation, just once in life I wished I would be able to have a day where I did do something that put me in a situation like this.

Taking a deep breath I put the kettle on while I began to prepare Shizuru a cup of tea, after the tea was made I grabbed myself a beer out of the fridge to help calm my nerves and walked back out into the living room where Shizuru was patiently sitting on the sofa waiting for me to return.

"So, did you pick a movie Shizuru?" I asked as I placed the tea and beer on the small table that stood in front of the sofa.

"Yes, I placed it on top of the TV for you."

"Oh okay" I say slightly confused as I walk over to the TV and pick up the case, I lifted an eyebrow as I wondered why she would even think of picking this movie, but I start to wonder why I even had it in my collection. "Mr and Mrs Smith? Shizuru I thought you didn't like action movies?" I state as I look back at her while I open the box and put it in the DVD player anyway.

"I don't but I know that Natsuki does and this one has a kind of romance story to it so I figured it was kind of a compromise." She says as she smiles sweetly at me with a small blush across her face.

"Oh…" was all I could reply with as I felt my own cheeks heat up with a blush of their own.

Grabbing the remote I walked back to the sofa and sat down besides Shizuru and hit the play button, as the movie began I felt Shizuru becoming more relaxed as did I until, I felt her head lean against my shoulder slightly. I began to panic and wonder what I was going to do until I saw how even her breathing was and I checked to see her eyes were closed and I smiled slightly at how cute she looked when she was sleeping.

After a few moment of debating what to do I decide I would take her back to the bedroom so she could sleep comfortably. Turning off the TV before I gently picked began to pick her up, her arms came to encircle around my neck as I hooked my arm under her legs and picked her up bridal style, I chuckled to myself as I noticed how incredibly light she was before I walked into my bedroom and placed her gently on the bed. After removing her arms from around my neck I pulled the cover over her so she wouldn't get cold in the night a brushed a stray bit of hair out of her face, I felt almost compelled to kiss her then and there but I couldn't do that to her not while she was sleeping.

As I tried to move away though I found that the stubborn part of me was telling me almost constantly to kiss and when I looked back down I couldn't help but lean forward and carefully kiss her forehead. With that done I stood and walked quickly away to the doorway where I stopped one final time to gaze upon the sleeping beauty in front of me, whispering a final goodnight I closed the door.

_Glad that's finished hope you guys enjoyed it and if you don't mind I would like to hear your views on this one so R&R please :D thank you for reading and should be updating again soon. Oh and I have to say I can't believe how different this turned out compared with my original idea for this chapter, I think it may have also change the next few chapters as well, but oh well whatever happens, happens I guess _


	7. Tactics

_Well here's the next instalment of Christmas Holidays, I hope you guys enjoy and there should be another update soon. _

Chapter 7 – Tactics

By morning time the apartment was quiet and only the gentle breathing of two sleeping beauty could be heard. However as the sun shone through the windows, it s rays hit navy blue hair and continued to travel landing on the young woman's face waking her gradually from her peaceful slumber.

**Shizuru's PV**

I slowly stirred awake out of my joyful slumber as I heard a slight tapping at the door, followed by a gentle voice "Shizuru, I just made breakfast if you some you'd better get up quick before it goes cold."

As I rubbed my eyes, I slowly wandered over to the door and upon opening the smell of bacon and eggs hit with me and as I breathed deeply trying to remember the last time I had had smelt that gorgeous this early in the morning. I walked towards the smell and soon found myself standing in the kitchen watching Natsuki separating everything onto two plates before she turned to me, and began apologising. "Sorry for waking you up so early Shizuru I was hungry and I didn't want your food to get cold." The smile she showed was sheepish to the say the least but also slightly proud.

Turning my attention to the food I noticed that nothing seemed to be burned which was a rarity when it came to Natsuki and cooking, I was fairly certain that the girl could burn cereal if she tried, but in her defence when she got things right she really did get them right. I walked over and grabbed my plate while Natsuki finished making us both tea, she handed me mine before picking up her plate of food and heading towards the living room.

Placing her food and drink on the small table she turned back for the kitchen while I sat down, she returned with a knife and fork for us each, handing me one of each she sat and began eating. After a short moment I dug in as well and was slightly surprised at how good the food was it impressed me to see that Natsuki had been improving her cooking skills, I never thought it would be something the girl would see as important.

"Did you want to watch TV or something?" Natsuki asked pulling me out of my thoughts.

"If that is what Natsuki wants then that is what I want, and just so you know Natsuki you've really out done yourself with this food." I smile as I see the intense blush that covers her face at my compliments, Natsuki never did take compliments well she would either get extremely embarrassed like now or just storm somewhere.

She mumbled an almost inaudible thank you before grabbing the remove and proceeding to turn the TV on, after flicking through the channels for a while I was not surprised to find Natsuki stop on some morning cartoons. Although I had to say it was nice to see that even though she'd grown up some things about her just didn't change.

"By the way Natsuki, I've decided that I'm going to stay at Fuuka over Christmas so I'm going to go looking for a flat today." I heard Natsuki begin to choke as I told her this bit of information, a part of me felt a little guilty for springing the information on her like that but it was funny to see her reaction so my guilt subsided as I tried not to laugh.

"Oh…well you're welcome to stay here instead if you want, I mean if it's just over Christmas then why bother looking for a flat." She said after she got over her coughing fit, she looked so innocent with the way she was looking at me, her head tilted to the side slightly, the way a dog would look at you when it was intrigued by something.

"Natsuki, I can't do that to you, you can't exactly sleep on the sofa every night in the holiday." I almost yell this as the thought occurs to me.

"Don't worry about it, I've got a spare room but I just need to clean it first so I can do that today and you can do whatever I guess."

"Oh okay" it was my turn to blush as I noticed how forward Natsuki was being without even blushing or getting embarrass although she was watching cartoons so I guess she probably isn't paying much attention really. "Well, I guess I'd better go get changed then, I think I'll go visit some old friends today while you do that."

"Okay" she said looking at me briefly before turning back to the TV. "If you leave you plate and everything, I'll take them out to the kitchen when I'm done."

"Okay, thank you Natsuki."

It never ceased to amaze me how charming Natsuki could really be, if only she had more confidence then she could have anyone she wanted, but of course part of her cuteness is how easy it is to make her blush and if she gains confidence then that would most likely go out of the window.

Pushing my thoughts aside I begin undressing as I walk towards the bathroom, before entering I grab a towel off the side and entered closing the door behind me. Turning on the water and waiting for it to heat up I allowed my thoughts to freely flow again, the bet Mai and I had was still clear in my mind and decided that I wanted to do something about that, maybe I would go talk to Mikoto today, but if she's with Mai then that could be troublesome. Sighing slightly at my dilemma I tested the water to find it was at perfect temperature just letting myself relax as the warmth from the water spread through my muscles.

After exiting the bathroom I walked over to my suitcase and decided on what I was going to wear when I heard a knock at the door.

"Shizuru?"

"Yes" I replied not really paying attention as I continued to look through my suitcase for a suitable outfit.

"I need to get some fresh clothes do you mind if I come in?"

"Nope I don't mind."

I heard the door open and silence, before I looked up and noticed Natsuki stood still holding on to the door just staring at me with her mouth wide open and her face the colour of very dark tomato. I look down to see that the only clothing I'm wearing is a towel that only just covers what it needs to and…well that's it just a towel. I look back up to see Natsuki's nose begin to bleed as she stands there with a blank look on her face, I chuckle slightly at how bad the situation is before I take the opportunity to tease poor Natsuki.

"Natsuki, your nose is bleeding, are you feeling alright?"

Snapping out her daze it seemed she turned away as she wiped her nose to check whether I was telling the truth, finally letting go of the door handle she walks over to a set of draws standing directly in front of me but across the room and she attempts to talk through her embarrassment.

"Yes, I'm…I'm fine Shi...zuru, but you c…could have w…warned me about w…what you were w…wearing at least." She avoided my gaze the whole time as she searched through the draws.

"Ara, what am I wearing Nat-su-ki?" I all but purr her name and see a shiver run through her body as my reward.

"It…it d…doesn't m…matter." Is all she says as she grabs what she needs and practically runs to the door, grabbing the handle as she rushes out without giving me one last glance.

I chuckle before resuming my previous activity of finding something to wear as I let my thoughts drift again, I had to figure out somewhere I could go today so that I don't get in Natsuki's way too much. I guess I could go see Reito again but I don't want to impose on him too much after what I found out yesterday I'm sure he's going to be busy, but maybe I can just hide out at his even if he isn't there I know he won't mind. Plus, there's always the possibility that Mikoto may drop round, if I remember correctly he said that she liked to just turn up a lot considering that she didn't want to hinder Mai and that she hadn't seen him since god knows when. Well, I'd say that my minds been made up for me, looks like I'm off to Reito's again.

After finally find an outfit I changed and grabbed my phone off the table before I headed out into the living room. I heard clanging and clattering as I exited my room, as I made my way towards the sound I noticed Natsuki exiting what I guessed to be the spare room. Upon seeing Natsuki's face flushed up to the colour of a tomato again and I smiled slightly before telling her "I'm off to go see Reito, so I'll see you later okay?"

"Erm…y…yeah t…that's fine Sh…Shizuru, oh take the spare keys with you, you know just in case I'm out when you come back or something."

I found it funny how Natsuki was able to go from being embarrassed to being very blatant to being even more embarrassed than at the start and doing it all within the space of one sentence. She just never ceased to amaze me.

"Okay, goodbye Natsuki" I grabbed the keys of rack by the door before I opened it and headed out but not before I heard a small goodbye from the navy haired beauty I cared so much for.

**Natsuki's PV**

Okay I now had another dilemma. Well two technically, the first was that I invited Shizuru to stay with me over Christmas, I have no idea what I was thinking and the second I guess isn't that major except I need to get changed but to do that I need to go into my room where Shizuru is currently. For some reason I just didn't trust myself being in a room with Shizuru that has a bed and not to mention the fact that she is in the en suite at the moment so I would go in there now but even with her in the bathroom it's still too tempting. Either way though I'm stuck because I can't just wait until she comes out because that will take way too long and I can't go in without knocking or anything either because she may already be out of the shower.

That's it I don't care I'm going to knock check whether she's out of the shower yet and either way I'll be in and out of there as fast as humanly possible. So, here we go…currently I am standing outside her door trying to will my hand to knock, but will listen like hell it will.

Knocking on a door isn't meant to be this hard, yes the girl I'm in love with may be behind the door and yes there is a bed in said room and yes my self control is completely and utterly threatening to throw itself out the window at the moment. So what could possibly be so hard about knocking on a stupid door?

Luckily after I take a deep breath my hand finally takes hint of what I want and knocks on the door stood in front of me. When I get no response I knock again and ask quietly "Shizuru?"

This time however I got a small "Yes" as a response so my idea of running in while she was in the shower is blown away.

Instead of doing the smart thing and walking away though, my mind decides it was going to tell her what I wanted.

"I need to get some fresh clothes do you mind if I come in?" I hear myself ask as I mentally kick myself for being an idiot and unfortunately for me Shizuru didn't make it any easier for me as she replied with "Nope I don't mind."

Before I knew what was going on I had opened the door and I was standing facing a goddess stood wearing nothing but a towel that didn't really cover everything that it needed to. My eyes involuntary checked her out; starting at the bottom I followed the shape of her slim lower legs all the way up to her perfect knees before continuing up her deliciously creamy thighs until the skimpy towel interrupted the flow just below where the legs would finally meet. I followed the towel up until I was staring into the woman's more that ample bosom, I gulped before I continued my 'sight seeing'. I followed her long supple neck up her chin and then further up to her luscious pink lips, I only stopped my travels as I finally found myself staring into her incredible ruby red eyes.

I found myself having to grip the door as my self control finally throw itself out the window with me wanting desperately to jump after it. I had to focus on my breathing as I felt myself losing all control, I knew that at any minute I was either going to faint or I was going make a bee line for Shizuru and both options were way out of the question.

"Ara, your nose is bleeding, are you feeling alright?" was the first thing to pull me out of my revive allowing me to gain at least some composer back before I keep my face away from the ever so inviting image in front of me. Taking my hand off the door handle I made my way swiftly to my draws as I babbled on about something, my mind taking control of my talking as I tried to focus on grabbing some decent clothes before getting the hell out of the room.

I heard Shizuru ask me something and I was about to turn around but for the first time since Shizuru came my unconscious mind helped me out by answering for me as I finally found what I needed. Before Shizuru could say any more I ran for the door grabbing it as I went pass so I close the room off and hopefully stop whatever was happening to me, I couldn't believe my self control was so easier to disappear whenever Shizuru was near.

Slumping against the door for support I breath heavy as I tried to regain some form of control just so I could go change and get the spare room ready for when Shizuru returned, if I had been thinking start I would have sorted it out last night but yet again I found that my mind was working against me. When I finally regain what seemed to be enough control and brain power back I moved towards the spare room, I changed before getting to work knowing that the job was definitely not going to be a clean.

It seemed as if the room wanted to fight back today though as I managed to move one thing and a whole pile of junk decided to stumble towards me, luckily though I made it out of the room before it could squish me. However, once I was out of the room I noticed that crimson eyed goddess that was currently staying with me had decided she wasn't going to make my life any easier today. Wearing those plain demine jeans that hugged the curves of her legs perfectly, and the way her vest top clung to her was completely breath taking which threatened to make my self control jump out of that damn window again.

I was barely able to understand her as she told me she was going out, but a part of me must have been listening properly because I was suddenly worried about her getting back and me being out and not wanting to make her wait for me to return. So again before I was able to stop myself I told her to pick up the spare keys and started mumbling about why as I felt my cheeks turn a nice shade of pink.

As she left I couldn't help watching her leave and after I said goodbye and she closed the door I suddenly felt extremely lonely, but before I could dwell on my feelings I decided I was going to focus on cleaning the room, nothing more and nothing less.

**Shizuru's PV**

It took me a while to walk to Reito but at least he knew I was coming so he knew not to leave until I got there. My mood had improved quite a bit as well after Reito informed me that Mikoto was already at the house and that he may have to go out for a while which meant that I would have the perfect opportunity to talk with Mikoto about the situation between her and Mai.

When I finally reached Reito's apartment door I knocked and patiently waited for an answer to come, but when one did it wasn't the voice I expected to hear.

"Who's there?" although it wasn't the voice she expected it was a voice she was happy to hear though.

"It's Shizuru, can I come in Mikoto?"

There was a click before the door swung open to reveal the bouncy cat like girl standing in front of me with a huge grin on her face, before I could react she had already hugged me and was currently bounding away from the door and headed into the overly large living room. Following her lead I soon found that Reito seemed to be nowhere in sight, causing my curiosity to spike as I continued to look throughout the apartment finally ending up at the start again.

"Mikoto, where's your brother?"

"He went out, he said to apologise for the rudeness and that he would hopefully be back sooner rather than later."

"Okay then."

I sat myself down next to the young girl on the sofa as I looked towards the TV, my mind was about to delve deep into thought as I was interrupted by Mikoto.

"Shizuru, can I talk to you about something?" she head was tilted to the side in a way that made her look even more adorable that Natsuki.

I nodded as I smiled at her reassuringly.

"I want to know what love is, I mean I hear people around me talking about it all the time but I know I can't talk to them about it so I was hoping that maybe you could tell me about it."

For a moment I was taken aback at how forward the girl was being but also at how mature she sounded, it seemed that putting my plan into action would be easier than I thought. "Well, first of all I guess you need to know what like is…do you know what liking someone is?"

"I think so, but could you just explain it anyway?"

"Sure, erm…like is when you have friends for example take Reito, you enjoy spending time with him yes?" A very enthusiastic nod of the head was the only form of reply I got so I continued "Well love is just a stronger form of that, so who do you enjoy spending time with the most out of everyone?"

"Mai!"

"Well then you like the rest of your friends but you love Mai, do you think that's correct?"

Her expression was thoughtful for a moment before she answered "Well, I enjoy spending time with all of you, but I enjoy it more when I'm just with Mai. So, if I think about it…I like being with all of you guys, so I like all of you…as friends. But I…love spending time alone with Mai, so would that mean I love Mai?"

"Yes, I guess it would"

The grin that spread across her face was so wide that I was slightly afraid that it would stick like that forever. "Thank you Shizuru, you really helped, I don't think brother would have been able to explain that, especially the way he feels about Mai."

I chuckled slightly as I realised something, "You're a lot more observant than people give you credit for and I guess you're more mature than I thought as well."

"I guess; I just find people funny when they react stupidly, like how Natsuki reacts around you, that's always funny."

"Ara, how does Natsuki react around me?"

She giggled before telling me how different Natsuki was around me than she was with other people, I was surprised to hear how different Natsuki sounded when she was with other people, I couldn't help but wonder how much of an effect I really had on her.

_Okay this chapter lasted way longer than I expected it to, so I thank you greatly for making it all the way to the bottom and if it isn't too much to ask could you R&R please. Many thanks. _


	8. Denial

_Okay here's chapter 8, I hope you guys enjoy. Plus just a warning I think this chapter is a bit pointless but it helps set me up for the next besides we finally get to see Mikoto's true nature ____. _

Chapter 8 – Denial

**Shizuru's PV**

By the time Reito got back Mikoto had resumed watching TV and I had made myself a cup of tea, so it was if nothing had been shared between me and her so it wasn't a surprise for him not to pick on the slightly different atmosphere that was floating around.

When he finally came and sat by me I couldn't help but ask "So where have you been then?"

For the first time in my life I saw Reito lose his confidence as a small blush graced his face as he began to stutter slightly. "Well, you see…I…I went to see Tate about Mai…so yeah." Something about the way he was talking made me think he was trying to hit something but he wasn't doing it overly well. In any case I decided to leave him be as the way he was acting was being to worry me just a little he seemed somewhat different and he was acting in his usual 'Reito' way.

"Mikoto, what's Mai up to today?"

"She went to see Natsuki I think."

"Ara…" with that we all sat in silence for a while as we all thought of certain situation we made end up being in later on, although a part of me was pretty sure Mikoto was just plain watching the cartoon, but after a while of her not even laughing or moving I decide that the girl really could be mature and quiet when she needed to be.

After a short time Reito left the room to make us all some more tea and some snacks for Mikoto, while I stayed in my dazed state. Unfortunately minutes after Reito had left the room Mikoto had decided to jump onto the sofa and she was currently staring at me with innocent eyes.

"Shizuru, what do you think I should do about Mai?"

"Ara, what do you want to do?"

"I don't know, I guess I want to know if she loves me back."

"Ara…" I think for a moment as I consider some possibilities. "What will you do once you know?"

"Well depending on the answer I guess my reaction will be different."

"Okay what would you do if she does love you?"

"Hug and kiss her" the smile that was on her was bigger than all the ones before and there was a very high possibility of it staying there.

"What if she says she doesn't love?"

She paused for a long moment, as she considered what she would do before giving me an answer. "I guess I wouldn't take that for an answer, I know that's a bit bad of me but I know that she doesn't love Tate like he loves her and I know that I can make her happy because I do that already."

As I looked into her golden eyes I saw wisdom in there that was far beyond her years and I smiled at how surprising this girl could be at times. I chuckle as I hear Reito walking back to the living room and see Mikoto jump off the sofa again and take her seat on the floor in front of the TV; it seems as if the girl doesn't want her brother knowing what she's up too.

When I was given my tea I allowed my mind to wander, as I thought of what Natsuki may be doing at this moment in time and a part of me wanted to rush off to see her but I knew that that would be highly rude of me and I didn't want Reito to be thinking about it. Life would just get way too complicated if Reito got involved with the whole situation, because knowing him he'd figure everything out about the bet and how Mai was involved with his sister and that would not be good.

**Random PV**

Meanwhile, a busty young red head was walking her way up the stairs to a very familiar looking apartment door, when she reached the door she reached up and knocked loudly. As she finished knocking she could hear noises of anger and frustration coming from inside and she began to wonder whether she should leave and come back later, but before she had the chance to turn around the door opened violently to reveal a very irritated navy haired girl.

As the took in the features of the person standing in front of her, her own features began to relax as she pulled the girl into a tight embrace before dragging her into the apartment.

"Mai you're incredible, I could really, really use your help right now."

Sighing, the busty girl known as Mai looked up at her friend thankful that she was no longer angry but still upset as to her being distracted from the task she came here to do. "What do you need help with this time Natsuki?"

"I've been trying to clear the spare room up but it keeps fighting back." The puppy dog expression that was on the young girl's face caused Mai to want to do nothing more than hug her but luckily she was able to hold herself together as she asked.

"Why have you decided to suddenly do that?"

"Well…erm…Shizuru's kind of staying with me over Christmas." The girl sheepishly rubbed the back of her head as a blush crossed over her face.

"Okay I may as well help; after all I was the one that invited Shizuru over."

For the second time since she had got the red head found herself in another tight embrace before she was dragged again towards a door that stood near the end of the corridor.

"Mai, I swear you are a life saver."

"I'm glad you think so."

Upon the door opening the girls had to jump slightly out of the way as a small pile of junk decided it was going to try and ambush them, standing in shock the short girl began to shake her head before turning to her navy haired friend and saying "It's going to be a long day isn't it?"

A nod was her only form of answer, before they both headed into the room cautiously preparing themselves in case another other objects decided to fly out at them.

**Mai's PV **

When we had finally finished clearing the room we both collapsed onto the sofa before sighing with relief in unison. I watched as Natsuki turned on the TV before fidgeting to get into a more comfortable position, while we had been tidying I had forgotten all about why I had originally come here to do, but as I watched her now it all came flooding back to and I decided to cautiously bring up the subject.

"Natsuki?"

"Yeah" she replied without turning to me, allowing me a few moments to think before I asked her a question I know she wouldn't like.

"Have you ever been in love?"

She flinched slightly before she turned and looked at me "Why would ask something like that?"

"Well, I guess I was just wondering, because I've never seen you really ever think of doing something like cleaning just so a 'friend' could stay with you."

"Wha…what are you talking about? I mean come on, Shizuru's my best friend of course I'd let her stay with me. I'd let you or any of the others stay with me too, except maybe Nao, but that doesn't really matter. "

"Okay then, are you sure you don't love her?"

"Yes, of all people I would have thought you should be asking yourself about love."

My mind stops working as I try to process what she just said and decided that it really doesn't make sense. "What are you on about?"

"Don't play stupid Mai, we all know that you don't love Tate but you don't even seem to see what's right in front of you."

"And what's right in front of me Natsuki?" I could feel my temper raising as I waited for her to reply.

"Well, there's Mikoto, she loves you and we can see that you her but you seem to be oblivious to the whole situation."

As gasp as I can't believe what she just said to me, first Shizuru and now Natsuki, what was going on? I knew I didn't love Mikoto why couldn't they just believe me when I tell them I don't. "That's not true; I don't love her, why can't you believe me?"

"Because Mai I can see and I know that you love her back."

"Fine" I huff before looking at the clock and deciding that it was time for me to leave. "Well I had better get going, I'll see you later. "

"Mai, don't be like that, just think about it okay look at what you have with Tate and then look at what you have with Mikoto. Which one's more fun to hang out with? Just think about it okay for both their sakes and your own of course." She smile shyly at me and I just get this feeling that she made that all up.

"Natsuki maybe you should listen to your own advice it may help you out. Just don't forget to come over tonight okay?"

"Okay."

I head towards the door and leave before she could say anymore. I couldn't believe that even she thought I had something for Mikoto, god what the hell is wrong with them all, why can't see what's exactly in front of them. I knew what I was going to do; it was another karaoke night tonight and if anything I knew that whenever everybody got bored of the karaoke we all seemed to turn to the game truth or dare. I knew how I was going to show everyone that Mikoto wasn't in love with me and I knew how I was going to some information out of some other people as well, like Reito who had been acting strangely as of late.

Before I realised it I was stood outside my apartment flicking through my keys, I still partly mad at Natsuki and I still wasn't fully sure of whether I wanted to go through with my plan for later or not because even though I knew I didn't love her what the others had said had started to make me think. What if Mikoto did love me? What would I do then? All I knew for certain was that with the way I was feeling at the moment I just didn't know who I loved.

**Shizuru's PV**

I looked up when I heard Mikoto's voice again and was shocked to see I was face to face with the feline like girl.

"What is it Mikoto?" I asked politely as I hide my surprise, it seemed that Reito was out of the room again as I heard someone shuffling around in the kitchen.

"I wanted to say thank you and that I'm going to go confront Mai now before anyone arrives for the karaoke." It was strange to hear Mikoto being so mature when she sounded and looked so child-like.

"Karaoke?"

"Yes, there is a karaoke night on again tonight"

"Ara, I was not informed of such a thing but okay." I let my mind wander for a minute as I decided on whether I was going to go back and go with Natsuki or whether I was going to go with Reito.

"Ah, leaving so soon Mikoto?" I turned to see Reito walking into the room holding two cups of tea one in each hand, he handed me one before turning to look at his younger sister.

"Yep, I need to go help Mai." I was surprised to see how quickly Mikoto could turn from mature to her usual childish demeanour, I continued to watch her a huge grin spread across her face and Reito only nodding before hugging her.

"Okay then, I'll see you later."

With the girl all but flew towards the front door as she yelled a hasty "goodbye" to both of us, I heard Reito chuckle before I saw the small smile that was held on his face.

"You care for her a lot, don't you?" I ask as I that a sip of tea.

"Yes, I like having her around she brings a liveliness around that just always manages to cheer me up." I roll my eyes as I see him sit down, I chuckle before I push him lightly in the side and watch as he jumps before losing balance and landing on the floor looking dishevelled.

"Ah, Shizuru I see you still haven't forgotten where my weak points are."

I smiled at him as he pulled himself up and sat back onto the sofa, we sat in silence for a while as we both sipped at our tea. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Reito turn towards me slightly as he began to talk.

"Shizuru, I've been meaning to ask this for a while, but did you only come back to Fuuka so you could spend some time with Natsuki?"

I thought for a moment as I considered how I was going to answer, I knew that lying to Reito was a bad idea, but I didn't want him to know about the bet I had with Mai. So, instead of saying anything though I simply nodded as I continued to drink my tea.

"Hmm, are you coming to the karaoke tonight?"

"Ara, it would seem that I am."

"That should make things more interesting" he chuckled again before we drifted into a comfortable silence, waiting patiently for time to pass so we could make our way over to Mai's for a somewhat interesting karaoke night.

**Mai's PV**

Soon after I had entered the apartment I heard an excited knocking at the door while I was just beginning to prepare food in the kitchen. I wipe my hands on the towel hanging front one of the draws before I head towards the front door, the excited knocking didn't stop even after I yelled that I was coming, causing me to become irritated to say the least.

It was only when I opened the door and that I was face to face with Mikoto did my anger begin to subside, as soon as she knew the door was clear she all but threw herself at my and I felt my heart skip a beat as a small smile creep onto my face.

"Mikoto!" I whined slightly even though I felt myself enjoy the hug the girl was giving me.

My whining only caused the girl to hug me tighter slightly before finally letting me go as we both heard footsteps and loud voices coming from down the corridor. For some reason I feel my cheeks getting hotter as Mikoto walked past me into the apartment, leaving me to wait at the door while I saw some of our friends arriving.

I waited patiently as I watched the small group walk slowly towards me; it seemed that the two girls were talking happily as the two guys were walking quietly behind looking as if they were plotting something. I chuckled as I noticed how the usually confident girl dressed in blue jeans and a long sleeved shirt blushed slightly at what the shorter brunette girl dressed in a short skirt and a light blue t-shirt. I found myself wondering whether the two would finally start dating because it seemed like such an obvious matching, almost like how Akira and Takumi were meant to be together. I would have said that Tate and I were meant to be together but for some reason lately I can't help looking at him and thinking what the hell, for one what's with his weird sideburns, plus no-one our age has sideburns anymore so it doesn't make sense for him to have them. Hmm, I wonder if I could convince Natsuki to help me get him drunk so we can shave them off.

A heard a snap and looked up to see Chie standing in front of me while she retracted her hand from near my face before putting it back in her pocket, I noticed Aoi was standing by her side looking at me with a slight worried expression.

"Good, you are still on this planet after all."

"Well if you hadn't been walking so slowly then I wouldn't have spaced out." I reply before I stick my tongue out at her and walk back in my apartment.

Heading for the kitchen to go finish preparing the food I notice that Mikoto has already set up all the other things for me, I smile to myself when I reach the kitchen and see the girl waiting for me. The way she was leaning on the counter made her look more mature than usual, she wasn't acting like the immature Mikoto that I knew and loved……as in I love her as a friend…yeah as a friend.

"You hungry Mikoto?" I smile at her as I continue preparing the food.

"Nope" she smiled back at me with a smile I'd never seen before it was sweet and showed how much she had really grown up.

"Really? That's unusual you sure your feeling alright?"

"Yep, Reito feed me before I left." She was facing me now while she leaned with her hip touching the side and she folded her arms across her chest, I was surprised to see how much taller she had gotten, she still wasn't taller than me but she was definitely getting there.

"That was nice of him, thank you for setting everything else up."

"Your welcome" That smile creep onto her face again and I felt weird talking to her like this she sounded so mature and her voice sounded different some how.

I could feel my cheeks heat up as I turned my focus back onto the food, I still felt her eyes on me but I couldn't turn to face them and I had butterflies in my stomach as I stood there trying to concentrate.

"Mai?"

"Hmm" I refused to face her as my stomach started to do flips as I listen to how her voice sounded.

"Can I talk to you later when everyone's gone?"

"Sure Mikoto" I smile but I still keep my eyes down, I couldn't believe I was reacting like this, I couldn't like a girl could I? Well I had been guessing ever since that one time with Na……well that's for another time.

I hear her leave and sigh as I feel the butterflies in stomach subside slightly but not fully, there's a knock at the door and I hear more people arrive. It sounded as if Natsuki and Nao were the only ones left to arrive as Shizuru and Reito had joined us, although I wasn't sure whether I had remembered to invite Midori and Youko.

Soon after though there was a rapid knocking at the door and the two walked into the apartment already arguing about something stupid, luckily though the food was done by the time they got here so the arguing immediately stopped as they began to eat.

I let my mind wander as we all ate and light chatter went round the room, part of me wanted to know what Mikoto wanted to talk to me about, but I had the feeling that I already knew what it was going to be about.

When the food was all gone and everyone was getting ready to do some karaoke I turned and looked at them all before saying.

"How about this, I know some of you don't want to do any karaoke" I pointedly looked at Natsuki and Nao before continuing "so I thought we could have a quick game of truth or dare first, what do you all think?"

Luckily they all seemed to like the idea as all their faces light up even Nao's and Natsuki's faces change to slightly happier ones even though they disliked the game almost as much as karaoke, but it would postpone the complete and utter embarrassments for them I guess.

_Well that's that chapter sorted now for chapter 9, which will have a lot more happening in it hopefully considering that there's going to be a truth or dare game and a few side characters revealing things and maybe a main character revealing something too. So I thank you for reading this far in I know its been a bit slow but hopefully things will pick up pace, but the next chapter will focus on a few of the smaller characters and all that stuff and this fanfic may finally get into some M rated material ____. Hopefully I'll update again on Thursday or Friday, because then I go on holiday where there is no computer and no *whimpers*. _

_Please R&R if you don't mind and give your views on whether I should make one of the guy characters gay, because I'm really beginning to think about it. _


	9. Confessions Of Hearts

_I had to cut a few things but I'll make up for it in the next chapter, I promise. _

Chapter 9 – Confessions of Hearts

**Mai's PV**

As it turned out it seemed as if I had forgotten to invite the two older woman in our group of friends, but one upsides was that they wouldn't have to look after the drunken two.

I was surprised to see how all of my friends seemed to like my idea of playing truth or dare before the karaoke though, it was almost spooky as none of them really ever liked playing the game, but I wasn't going to complain when it seemed that everyone was happy with it. So, the game began.

"Okay we all have to promise that whatever we chose is what we do. No backing out of a dare and no refusing to answer questions, deal?"I ask them all as I look at them all curiously; they all slowly nodded before I continued talking. "Okay, so who's going to ask first?" I ask as I sit down in the circle and look around the room.

"You ask first Mai, it was your idea after all." Chie smiles at me while she glances at Aoi who's sitting next to her and a blush crosses over her face again.

"Okay then, Takeda truth or dare?" I ask the boy sitting next to Tate and remember how he had once had a crush on Natsuki, I wonder if he still has a crush on her as I wait for him to answer.

"Dare" he says as he lifts his chin up and shows us all a cocky smile.

"Okay, I dare you to…kiss…" I scan the room and look at all the scared face of the girls around all expect Shizuru and Reito who seem to be impassive as they both sipped on their tea, the only other one that seems to look unaffected is Tate and I suddenly feel the need to punish him for it. "Tate on the lips"

I hear everybody gasp and watch as Tate's eyes grow wide with fear, before he could start complaining though I interjected. "Blame Takeda for picking dare because you can't pull out remember?"

They both nodded and I picked up my drink as they began to slowly move towards each other, both seemed to be highly embarrassed as they're faces began to get redder with every passing second. Funnily enough though both boys began to close they're eyes as their got so close that they would certainly be able to feel the other's breath on their face. I heard everyone's breath catch in their throats as their lips finally met. They stayed there like for a little while until they pulled away both boys looking away from each other as deep blushes graced both their faces, I noticed Reito chuckle slightly at their embarrassment. Before anyone could say anything Natsuki, Nao and Chie all burst into laughter, each girl holding on their own sides as they rolled around on the floor.

I couldn't help teasing the two as I said "You know I didn't say you guys had to kiss on the lips you could've just kissed him on the cheek Takeda." Both of them glared my way which caused the three giggling to the left of me to burst out into another fit of laughter, Chie being the one to recover last from the out break got to feel Takeda's wrath.

"Chie! Truth or dare?" the boy asked as he fumed through his embarrassment.

"Truth, because Takeda unlike you I'm not an idiot." She says while still giggling slightly.

"Fine…What's the most embarrassing thing you've ever done in your whole life up to date?" his glare never let's down as he continues to stare at Chie who starts rubbing the back of her head as a thoughtful expression crosses across her face.

"Well…there was this one time, I don't really remember it but I know at least two of you were witness to this, but I was at a random party and they had alcohol so naturally everyone was drinking. Unfortunately, I got overly drunk and proceeded to dance on this random table, but that's not so bad it was when someone yelled for me to take off when things got bad." She sighed before she reluctantly continued. "So, I became to strip while I was standing on this table and while I was still dancing which was not a good idea, although luckily I passed out before I got any further than taking of my jacket, t-shirt and nearly taking off my jeans, but that kind of went round the whole school. It's I guess one of the reasons why I'm interested in gossip so much because I see all the other stupid things other people do and then I don't feel as embarrassed about what I did." The girl blushed as the rest of us just looked at her stunned, Reito was the first to regain the power of speech as her picked up on the drunken state linking it almost immediately to someone who was fortunately not present.

"No guessing that your drunken state was all Midori's fault."

"Yep, anyway back to the game, so……Nao, truth or dare?"

It seemed that Nao was still shocked as she dazed off into the distance, until Natsuki waved her hand in front of the younger girls face.

"Huh? What?" she looked at us all with a dumbfound look that looked more as if it would have fit Natsuki's face.

"Truth or dare?" Chie repeated her earlier question as she waited patiently.

"Dare" it seemed that the girl was still slightly dazed as she began to panic when she realised what she had just said, but she stuck but it with a sigh when she glanced at me and probably remembered the promise she made at the start.

"I dare you to stand on the table and do the chicken dance" Chie answered almost immediately, and had already begun to giggle as we all awaited the coming performance.

Nao grumbled something about hating Chie before she got up on the table and proceeded to do the most stupid dance I had ever seen, no-one in the room except Nao were able to hold back their laughter and I had to give Chie credit she certainly knew how to get at someone while making everyone one else laugh.

When Nao was finally finished she immediately turned to Natsuki without even considering asking anyone else and asked in a voice soaked with venom "Natsuki, truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"How far have you ever gotten with someone and who?" as the question Nao mouth I could feel myself turning red and I tried to hide my face as I pretended to giggle, hoping that Natsuki would at least try to lie. I guess I should have known better.

"Erm…do I really have to answer that?" she asked blushing brighter than I had ever seen as she rubbed the back of her head in a nervous jester.

"Yes, nearly everyone around us answered whether it is by yelling the answer or by just saying it calmly and collectedly (e.g. Shizuru and Reito)

Natsuki sighed heavily and glance at me quickly before talking "I blame this fully on Midori, and it was when we were both very, very, very drunk, but it was all the way and with Mai." I see her blush deepen even further and I feel my cheeks heat up considerably as everyone gasped before looking at us with wide eyes, I hear coughing and spluttering and look up in time to see Tate almost choking on his drink.

"Holy crap! I definitely didn't see that one coming." Chie said as she regain her voice, it looked as if Nao had gone into a dazed state again as she just stared at us both blankly.

The only two who seemed impassive in this whole situation was surprise, surprise Reito and Shizuru who just continued to sip at there tea, I swear they've been drinking the same drink for the past half-hour god only knows how they make it last that long.

"Reito, truth or dare?" the boy looked up and answered.

"Dare." When he answered I managed to notice him glance towards Nao quickly before he quickly looked back at Natsuki, luckily Natsuki seemed to notice this as she took advantage of the situation.

"I dare you to kiss the person you like the most in this room."

"Does that have to be on the lips or cheek? I don't want to screw up like Takeda did"

"Oi!" a light chuckle was heard from all as Takeda took yet another dig about what had started this game off.

"On the lips"

"Okay then."

I couldn't believe my eyes. When I watched Reito move around the room I noticed a small blush across his features, I had never seen Reito blush before is the world ending? Or has it just casually decided that it's going to change a…lot of things around here.

We all gasped as Reito placed himself in front of where Natsuki and Nao were sitting before he leaned forward to the still slightly dazed red head and kissed her sweetly on the lips, I couldn't help the thought that ran through my mind but I had decided that world just wanted to decide to play tricks on us.

When his lips touched her it looked as if she was pulled out of one daze only to be placed into another, but the blush that found its way magically on to her face was one that could rival Natsuki's on her good days. Even Reito was beginning to blush more as he silently pulled away and walked back to sit in his place by Shizuru.

As he finished settling back down all of us waited for him to pick someone to truth or dare, and I found myself wishing that he would pick Shizuru instead of Mikoto or Aoi because I really didn't know what the younger girl would do considering how strange she was acting today, plus with the bet Shizuru and I had I didn't have any idea as to what the older girl would do.

Unfortunately it seemed that luck wasn't on my side today day as Reito asked the brunette sitting next to Chie. "Aoi, truth or dare?"

"Erm…dare"

"I dare you to…" Reito was about to start looking round the room when it seemed that he noticed something out of the corner of his eye "to kiss Chie, properly on the lips."

Deep blushes graced the faces of the two involved in the dare as they both looked at each other with shaky smiles, it looked like they where trying to somehow reassure each other as they both knew what was coming.

I rolled my eyes as I noticed the way Tate and Takeda were at the pair in anticipation, looking back at them both though I saw how close they had already gotten and that the two were almost shaking with either fear or anticipation.

As their lips meet we could all feel the love that began to radiate off them both, it was difficult to tell which on deepened the kiss but whoever did caused it to be slow and caring, until the need to breath became too much for them to handle.

Breathing heavy the two continued to stare into each others eyes, it looked as if the game was all forgotten until a subtle cough was heard in the now every silent room, looking to my left I saw the culprit sipping at her tea.

When the brunette finally looked away from the girl sat next to her I found myself being to wish again that she would pick Shizuru instead of Mikoto, however again it seemed that luck wasn't on my side as Aoi decided to ask Mikoto the question instead of the calm and collected girl sitting to my right. "Mikoto, truth or dare?"

"Dare" the girl was already jumping around and acting like the childish Mikoto I knew well.

"I dare you to eat that wasabi that's on the table."

"Okay" with another word being said she shoved the whole wasabi block into her mouth and we all started to watch intently as the taste began to kick in.

I started to worry as the girls eyes went wide and she opened her mouth as she began to run around the room as the wasabi started burning the inside of her mouth. I began to panic as the others all started laughing their heads off at the performance Mikoto was giving even Reito and Shizuru were having trouble containing their laughter.

Almost running for the kitchen once I was up I grabbed a glass of water and waited for Mikoto to run towards me before grabbing onto the back of her t-shirt and handing her the water. Luckily the water did cool the fire in the cat like girls mouth but it didn't stop it completely causing the girl to run off into the kitchen.

It was at least five minutes before she returned and continued the game by turning and asking Shizuru "truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"Have you ever dated my brother?"

Natsuki nearly choked on her drink as the question came out of Mikoto's mouth, I believe that none of them expected her to come out with such a question even Shizuru looked a little shocked but she still answered the question anyway.

"Yes, we did when we first started in the student council, but it was too troublesome with all the fan girls we both had." Shizuru's voice was like how someone speaks when they talk about facts there was definitely no way of disputing the matter.

With a gulp I realized that it was finally my turn to be asked the question and I started cursing myself for even suggesting the idea, I mean this game has only confirmed that the world has turned itself up on its ass. So, what's the point in continuing to play? Well it was my idea in the first so I was going to sit and take whatever Shizuru had to throw at me.

"Truth or dare Mai?"

With a sigh I answered with probably the more stupid of the two answers considering who I was looking at. "Dare"

"Okay… I dare you to play chicken with Mikoto."

"Chicken?" What the hell was she talking about? What the hell is chicken?

"Yes, it's a game where to have to go to kiss each other whoever pulls away first loses."

"I'm pretty sure you just made that up on the spot but okay."

When I turned to look at Mikoto I saw that she was looking at me as if she had no clue what was going on but there was a small flash in her eyes that suggested otherwise. With a deep breath I began moving slowly towards Mikoto and noticed her beginning to do the same, by the time I could feel her breath on my face my heart was racing like there was no tomorrow and the butterflies in my stomach from earlier had returned full force.

My eyes started to close involuntary as her lips began to gaze my slightly before I closed the small gap that separated us. I sighed deeply as her lips touched mine, they were so soft and they fit one mine almost perfectly. I felt my curiosity begin to take over as I started to move my lips against hers and I felt my heart stop for a second as she took dominance in the situation. Unfortunately the need for air became too great and we both had to pull away, breathing heavily I took a moment to look around the room before looking towards Shizuru.

"There, now that's that done we can get onto the karaoke." My volume started to increase by the end of my sentence and I looked around the room to see the tired faces of my friends. "What?"

"Mai it's like 11 at night can't we just have a karaoke session tomorrow, because by the time we'd finish it now it'd be early morning tomorrow anyway." I saw Chie say as she smiled at me hopefully, I wondered whether there was some kind of hidden message in her little speech thing but for the life of me I was still slightly dazed from Mikoto's kissing to get it.

"Okay fine, but how about we start earlier tomorrow say… around five? And would one of you mind contacting Midori and Youko about it?"

"Sure thing Mai." Natsuki replied as she stood up and stretched, yawning slightly she looked towards Shizuru before asking "you ready to go?"

Finishing her drink she nodded towards Natsuki before standing and thanking us all for a wonderful evening, two walked off together and I couldn't help thinking how cute they looked together.

The next to leave were Chie and Aoi, followed shortly after by Tate and Takeda both pairs leaved in silence as if they were all considering something that had happened tonight or just thinking about anything and everything but whatever it was it caused the usually loud pairs to become as quiet as mice.

As I finished clearing up I saw Reito ask Nao if he could walk her home before the two said their goodbyes and left. Feeling as if I was being watched I looked up to see Mikoto standing in front of me with that small smile on her face again.

"It looks as I everyone's left." She said and waited until I nodded slightly as I knew what was coming "do you mind if we have that talk now?"

Putting the bowls I had in my hands in the sink I turned and nodded slightly to Mikoto before following her back into the living room.

She chuckled slightly before rubbing the back of her head as she turned to look at me a small blush crossed her face and I was surprised to see how similar she looked to Natsuki when she was doing the same actions.

"Wow, how do I start this off? When I thought about this I didn't really consider how I was going to tell you so I guess I had better just start." I saw her look up and take a deep breath before she continued talking to me "basically Mai, I've known you for a while now and you've really helped me grow up a lot and you've always looked after me, so I figured that you should have a right to know this, but…" it looked as if her words had begun to fail her as she stopped while her eyes shined with an emotion I had never seen in her eyes before. "I'm in love with you."

I gasped as I felt my heart skip a beat and I felt a small smile creep onto my lips at her sweet confession.

**Random PV**

As a light breeze travelled over the campus it blew past a pair of young teenagers, one was talker than the other with short black hair, while the other being a girl was small in figure and head deep red hair.

The two walked in silence as they both had small blushes covering their faces, an awkward air flooded around them as the silence grew longer and longer. After a short time though they arrived outside the girl's apartment building and the silence was broken as the young man turned to the red head before talking, his dark purple eyes shining brightly in the moonlight.

"I wanted to tell you something Nao." The usually confident boy gulped before he continued slowly. "I've been in love with you for a while and I wanted to tell you that, just so you know."

Blushing more and more he leaned in slightly and as there was no sign of rejection or discomfort he gently kissed the girl lightly on the lips before pulling away. "Well, goodnight."

The girl blushed deeply before she told him "goodnight" and headed into her apartment block.

With a sigh the young man walked off in the direction of his own apartment block, but as he walked a along a small smile began to grace his lips as he thought about what he had just done.

Meanwhile, off in the not so far distance in another apartment building to woman stood outside an apartment door as an awkward silence began to cover the two.

"Erm…Aoi?" the slightly taller girl blushed as she rubbed the back of her head,

"Yes" the brunette looked up at her with innocent eyes, as the older girl took a deep breath before looking into the eyes of the other.

"I love you" there was a hidden fire in the depth of the girl's eyes that showed how much she cared for the other girl.

At a loss for words the young brunette simply smiled as she leaned up towards the girl before kissing her sweetly on the lips, this time however as the kiss deepened a fire began to burn inside both of them causing the kiss to be more passionate. As their kiss continued the taller girl put her arms around the girl's waist and pulled her close as the other gently rapped her arms around the taller girl's neck.

When they reluctantly pulled away from each other, the taller with fairly short dark brown hair chuckled as she asked "I guess you love me too then"

With a roll of her eyes the brunette pulled back slightly as she reached behind her and opened the door, before entering she pulled the other girl closer and whispered into her ear.

"Chie if you haven't figured that at yet I had better show you just how much I do love you"

She heard a chuckle in return before there was a short reply "that's if I give you the chance to"

_Well, what did you think? Good, bad? Or just a bit too teasing cutting it off right when things were about to get interesting? Review and tell me your thoughts if you don't mind and thanks for taking the time to read it. _

_I was wondering as well whether the Reito and Nao thing works but I don't know, they're basically a couple because I got bored plus it means that Nao and Natsuki are going to have to get along at some point, Shizuru and Reito are best friends after all so there's a possibility of a double date somewhere along the line. _

_Anyway, an outline for the next chapter is some reminiscing about a drunken time between Natsuki and Mai, an interesting situation between two of the characters, some sex, which in this series has been well over due. Plus of course some random other things, but they're not overly important I guess, and thanks again for continuing to read through this slow starting fan fiction. _


	10. Minds Wonder, While The Heart Knows

_Hiya, okay here's the next chapter and I wanted to apologise for how long it has taken me to finish this chapter, but at least it's here now right? _

_Well anyway, I'll let you all get on with your reading. :)_

Chapter 10 – Minds wonder while the heart already knows

**Chie's PV**

I couldn't believe what was going on, I found myself being dragged through Aoi's apartment and heading towards her bedroom. It had never crossed my mind that she could even love me back at all, I mean she was practically perfect, she was perfect for me in every way possible. When I looked at her I couldn't see myself with anyone else, it hurt so badly to be away from her and yet a part of me still couldn't believe she cared for me the same way. She had beautiful long brown hair that swayed from side to side as she walked and these incredible blue eyes that I could lose myself in, I couldn't see these particular features at the moment though.

Not that I'm complaining, as I had her delicious lips keeping my mind from wondering anymore as she pulled me up against her and kissed me firmly on the lips, as if she knew I was drifting off somewhere else. I couldn't help but place my hands on her hips as I tried to confirm that this wasn't a dream, her right arm left mine as I pushed her gently up against her bedroom door. I could hear her messing with the door trying to open it, before she did though I found her lack of concentrating intriguing as I began to kiss along her gracious jaw line.

The door opened unfortunately causing me to cease my attack on her neck; I did continue to kiss her desirable lips as she walked slowly backwards in the direction of the double bed that lay in the middle of the room. We stopped when the back of her knees knocked gently into the end of the bed; I continued to kiss her lightly as I pushed her slowly down and followed her up the bed.

Finally pulling away I looked into her eyes as she lay beneath me, her arms draped lightly over my neck, it was only when I looked into her sky blue eyes and saw the love and tenderness that shone as she looked up at me. She pulled my back down as she reached up and captured my lips in a passionate kiss, it was hard to believe how commanding Aoi was being in this situation, but then if she wasn't I would be heading home right now.

I felt her fingers brush through my short hair as she continued to deepen the kiss, I could feel myself being pulled in further by her, but not in a physical ways I was beginning to feel as if I was starting to understand what she wanted me to do without her even saying it. Soon enough I found myself kissing down her incredible jaw line again as my left hand made its way under her top and I began to gently move it along the soft skin on her side.

**Aoi's PV**

I had no idea where my sudden burst of confidence had come from, but I was starting to enjoy myself, it was almost impossible to stop myself, then again I really didn't want to stop. I loved how what Chie was doing was making my body react, I loved the way that she was making my mind real with the sensations, but most of all I loved her. I loved the way she would push her glasses up her nose when they fell down, I loved the feel of her hair between my fingers and the way her body felt above my own. She was perfect to me in every way, and I wouldn't trade her for anything in the world.

A moan broke me out of my thoughts and it took me a moment to register that it had come out of my own mouth; I concentrated on the feeling of Chie lips against the skin of my neck and released another moan as she found an overly sensitive spot. My mind started growing hazy as she began to nip and suck at the sensitive spot on my neck, I could hear the moan and gasps that were coming from my mouth but I was unable to control them.

Showing mercy she continued her onslaught on my neck leaving a burning trail with each kiss while her thumb began to rub the skin on my side in gentle circular motions. She only stopped her trail as her lips caught on the edge of my top, groan slightly at the loss of contact but I soon felt her hands travelling up my sides while her lips found the new part of skin she was exposing. Soon my top had been pulled over my head and thrown onto the floor somewhere while Chie reclaimed my lips with her own.

I felt her fingers blaze a trail down my sides as she began to deepen the already heated kiss, my own hands trailed over her clothed sides and before I knew it I was pulling her top over her head. As the last of the material was over her head I throw it away as I leaned up and captured her voluptuous lips for the umpteenth time today. There was an urge to explore what I had been waiting for, for so long I had wanted to just kiss her, to taste her skin and to feel its silky texture under my fingers.

Without thinking my hands started to wander on their own as I was concentrating on the wonderful sensations of having her bare skin brushing against my own, the very touch of it was causing me to sigh with content. I had spent a few nights of being so close with the wonderful woman above me but the feeling of actually having it happen did compare to anything I had dreamt about.

My thoughts were broken as my fingers brushed the hem of her jeans; annoyance ran through me briefly before my fingers moved between us to find the button of her pants. I heard her breath catch in her throat as my hand brushed against her, smiling slightly I took as long as possible to undo her button and then tantalisingly slowly I pulled the zip added a little bit more pressure than needed as it began to head downwards. Once the zipper was fully undone I watched as she moved back from me before stood up off the bed and pulled her jeans off. Throwing them off into an area of the room she turned and gazed at me shortly before walking back over to me, she leans down and claims my mouth with her own before she climbs back onto the bed. I feel her right hand begin to roam my body as she left holds her weight up, she soon finds the button on my trousers and I feel her smile into the kiss before slowly beginning to repeat my earlier actions on her.

After a short while my trousers had finally joined Chie's somewhere off into the room and we had begun kissing passionately as we both struggled for dominance in the situation. In the end, I backed down as Chie began to make use of her talented hands as they roamed my bare sides and tease me when they came to the hem of my underwear. I can't believe how much of a torment she is, but then again it is Chie and with just that I can't help but love what she is doing to me.

The feel of her skin on my own, the feel of her lips on mine, the way she knew every sensitive spot on my body was starting to drive me crazy. I wanted to show her just how much I loved her and to make her body react to me in the same that mine is reacting to hers. All I wanted right now was to tease her in the way that she's teasing me.

Without realising it I had turned the tables and now Chie was the one with her back to the bed and being pinned down, while I took control of the situation. My hands wondered slowly up her sides as I watched her squirm beneath me; I found it interesting that I was able to make Chie squirm by just doing something so simple. The feel of her hot skin under my finger tips was causing my fingers to tingle in the most delightful way.

My hands and fingers seemed to know exactly what they were doing and didn't need instruction as I enjoyed the feeling of having Chie squirming under me, before I knew it I was bending down and capturing her lips with my own. I gasped as I felt her bare breast against my own, Chie took hold of the situation provided as her tongue found its way into my mouth, within a matter of seconds she was able to distract my hands and cause my mind to go foggy. When we finally broke away we were both breathing heavily and coherent thought was practically impossible. Although somehow our bodies seemed to know exactly what they wanted as they continued moving together to a tune that only we knew.

My right hand started to travel up the inside of Chie's thigh as we continued to kiss with an urgency that I didn't know existed until this very moment. The love that we had for each other wasn't replaced with the urgency and in every kiss we had shared tonight it was always present.

As my palm glided against Chie's soft skin it began to tingle with anticipation, while my stomach began to do excited little jumps as I know what was coming. Unfortunately, Chie had other plans as she flipped us over again and began to spray my neck with kisses as she had done before; the only difference was that now her hand had decided to join in. It burned a trail down from shoulder over my chest and further down to my side until it came to just above my hips, where it started to move in towards my the middle of my stomach, I gasped when her tentative fingers caught the hem of my underwear, annoyance began to rise again but was stopped before it could start as the article of clothing was quickly removed.

I gasped again as her hand wasted no time in travelling back up my leg to where I wanted it to be, by now I could already feel my own wetness leaking down my leg slightly. I was hot all over and it needed to be sorted before my sanity was destroyed. She began to tease me again and I couldn't help the whimper that escaped my lips as her hand came tantalizingly close to my now pulsing centre. Her body shuddered above me as she heard the sound of me whimpering, when her hand moved closer again I heard myself whimper again and soon after felt Chie shuddering again. As the heat between my legs began to rise again I decided that I was going to use the whimpering to my advantage as Chie was definitely being affected by it. Everytime she moved her fingers closer to my core but didn't do anything more I found myself whimpering, it was becoming an automatic response as my coherent thoughts flew out the window.

It didn't take long for Chie to give in to not only my needs but also her own as she kissed me passionately on the lips before she inserted a slender finger into my aching centre. I gasped as I felt a jolt of pain run through my body, but it was soon replaced with a wave of pleasure as Chie pulled her fingers out just to push them back in again. As her pace quicken so my pulse and the amount of waves of pleasure I was receiving, I was barely able to register the noises that were escaping my lips. I was oddly aware of Chie's own quicken breath and my own laboured breath even through the comfortable haze that was coming over my mind.

All to soon though, I climaxed and I heard my scream Chie's name off in the distance, the decline back to earth was faster than I expected it be. But, when I reopened my eyes to see Chie's slightly red smiling face looking down at me, it felt as if I had come back to heaven instead.

I leaned up and kissed Chie sweetly on the lips as I wrapped my arms around her neck, "I love you" I said as we pulled away slightly, it didn't matter if she didn't say the words back it was just something I had to say to show her how I really felt.

Chie moved off of me and lay down next to me dragging me with her as my arms were still wrapped around her neck, causing me to be practically lying half on top of her, she wrapped her strong arms around my waist before she answered me "I love you too" was all that she said before she kissed me softly on the lips.

My eyes began to close as I snuggled up against her warm body, at some point I felt her pull the covers over the both of us, but my brain refused to function properly as I drifted quietly off into a deep slumber.

_**Tate's PV**_

As Takeda and I continued the fairly short walk to the boys' dorm my mind continually drifted back towards the truth or dare match that we had just been involved in not too long ago. It was strange and funny to know that Takeda was probably hoping to get a chance to kiss Natsuki, and that I was kind of hoping to finally kiss Mai. At the moment though I couldn't believe that we had ended up kissing each other instead of the people we had in mind, I felt my cheeks suddenly heat up as I thought back to the situation again.

By the time that we had reached our joined dorm we were both blushing deeply, even though neither of us had spoken yet and it was unlikely that we were going to speak to each other tonight. It was even difficult to sleep that night as my mind decided to plague me with the images and feeling of kissing Takeda and I had the feeling that it wasn't going to stop anytime soon.

_**Mai's PV**_

I found that today's get together seemed to be a lot more eventful than any other, first that thing between Tate and Takeda after I dared them to kiss, then Nao and Reito and not to mention Natsuki having to blurt out our little secret and I can't believe that Reito and Shizuru dated at one point. Then last there was that game of chicken, and that kiss, I couldn't believe how amazing it was; I couldn't believe how different I felt around Mikoto now a days.

I couldn't look at her without getting butterflies in my stomach and every time she hugged me I felt a slight blush cover my face, I can't help but wonder whether it's just me being weird or whether I'm starting to care for her in a way that is more than just a friendship way. Well, I did sleep with Natsuki when I drunk so I guess anything is possible, but was that the alcohol talking or was it me? Maybe, I should talk to Natsuki about it...although Natsuki has only just figured out that she loves Shizuru so maybe asking her for advice is the wrong thing. Then again, who else could I ask?

Oh well, I guess I'll just have to figure this whole thing out on my own, I mean if Natsuki can figure out that she's in love with Shizuru on her own then surely I can figure this out. I know that Natsuki is very smart, but she's just not good when it comes to people's feelings and her own, so I guess I should be able to figure out what the hell is going on with if she can figure her own emotions out.

Just then Mikoto decided to walk over to the bed where I sat thinking and wrap her arms around my neck as she hugged me from behind. "Mai, why are you being so quiet? It's not like you." She sounded almost sad as she nuzzled the back of my neck with her head causing me to blush ever so slightly.

"I'm sorry Mikoto, I'm just tired, maybe we should go to bed." I lied as I turned my head to look at the girl while my hands rubbed her arms that still remained around my neck.

"Hai" the cheeriness returned to Mikoto's voice as she released my neck so I could lie down in the bed before she reattached herself with her arms around my stomach so she could use my chest as a pillow. It only really occurred to me that sleeping like this with Mikoto had become a routine that I don't think will ever change and I didn't want it to either, it just felt so natural to have her leaning on me like this. I hugged her back after I had pulled up the covers and began to fall asleep with a small smile upon my face, just as I did the first time Mikoto and I slept like this.

_**Natsuki's PV**_

I have to say that that karaoke night was defiantly very different compared with our usual ones, but I can't believe that Nao asked me how far I had gone and I can't believe that I actually told them all, I swear my honesty is going to get me in trouble someday. Speaking of honesty I believe I really need to decide what I'm going to do about Shizuru, I take a glance to right at Shizuru as we both continue walking towards my dorm room. I really can't believe that she's stopping with me after I suddenly realised that I'm in love with her, it feels like fate is laughing at me and it really sucks.

"Ara, what is it Natsuki?" I blush as I realise that Shizuru just caught me staring at her.

"Nothing...I was just thinking about the whole karaoke thing." I say as she stares back at me, neither of us has stopped walking yet and I keep expecting us to but we don't.

"Yes, it seemed rather more eventful than any other karaoke night I've been to." She looks away thoughtfully as she finishes her sentence, I can only guess at what she is thinking about because her masks are back up again. A thought crosses my mind as I turn away and look up at the sky, it seemed that Shizuru was the only one that wasn't surprised Reito's actions tonight, with the whole him kissing Nao situation.

"Hey Shizuru, did you know Reito liked Nao?"

"Yes, although I didn't know you and Mai had ever had such adventurous times when drunk" I know she's teasing me, but my cheek still heat up at the thought of telling everyone what had happened between Mai and myself.

"Actually, I only fucked her and we both kind of knew what was happening even though we were drunk, so I guess it was a little bit of a strange situation." I say and I begin to reminisce about the whole drunken situation that I had been in with Mai not so long ago.

_**Flashback**_

_**Natsuki's PV**_

_Why the hell did I let Midori talk me into having a drinking contest with her? I can barely think straight and the room is beginning to spin. Although, Midori seems to be in a much worse state than me and at least I wasn't the only one she dragged into this, I look to my left and see Mai sitting there holding onto her shot glass while her head is lowered. _

'_She looks really pretty' I hear myself think as I continue to look over her form, I turn back to Midori and see that she's completely out of it as I can hear her snoring slightly. _

_My head turns back to Mai and I see that she's looking in Midori's direction before her head turns towards me and our eyes caught each other. Its then I realise that she is so close to me that if I leaned forward a bit that our lips would touch, before I can fully register what had just gone through my mind I was already leaning forward. _

_It seems that she must have been thinking the same thing because I can see her leaning forwards towards me and her eyes are beginning to close as we start getting closer, my own eyes close as our lips come into contact. They taste so sweet against my own and I can't help but begin to kiss her more thoroughly so that I can continue tasting that sweetness that was becoming so addicting, her lips part and we both deepen the kiss without even realising it. I can feel her arms around my neck as my hands place themselves on her hip, I'm kissing Mai and loving every second of it, I have no idea what has come over me but whatever it is it's most definitely interesting. _

_We both break away as the need for air becomes too much to ignore, I'm still looking at her and I can see the small blush that is covering her cheeks and it just makes her look incredibly cute. Before I know what's happening she has stood up and is holding her hand out to me to help me get up, once up she begins to lead me down the corridor in Midori's house that I guess leads to a guest bedroom. I notice how soft her hand is as our fingers lace together as we continue walking towards the last room in the corridor; we're stumbling slightly as the alcohol in our systems makes our usual balance fly out the window. _

_Once we reach the right door Mai opens it and leads my inside before turning around and closing it behind us, before I can even begin to register it I'm kissing her again. Her arms have come back to rest around my neck while I have her pushed up against the door; my hands are on her hips underneath her shirt as we continue to kiss passionately. _

_I release her lips, only to begin kiss, lick and nibble at her neck, she moans quietly and arches her head back to allow me more access to her delicious neck. My hands are travelling up her sides, while they also bring her t-shirt with them, her arms begin to raise above her head and my fingers brush against the bottom of her bra and she moans as my thumbs brush against the side of her breasts through the thin material. I can feel myself smirking slightly as I realise that I'm the one making her body react like this, I stop kissing her neck as I pull the t-shirt over her head. _

_Once the material clears her head I waste no time in throwing it into a corner of the room as my eyes trail over the soft skin that of Mai's chest and stomach, in my brief moment of un-focus Mai reaches over me and begins to lift my own top above my head. To my own surprise I don't even bother to resist, instead I wait until the material is deposed of before I capture her lips with my own again. This time however she is the more dominating one as she begins to push me back in the general direction of the bed, I smile as I enjoy the feeling of Mai taking control. Her arms are back around my neck but I can feel her breast against my own and the soft skin of her hips against my palms, which I'm using to steady both of us as we are still stumbling slightly. _

_When I feel the edge of the bed against the back of my knees I decide that it's time to take control again as I turn towards the bed dragging Mai with me so that she's the one with her back towards the bed and I'm the one leaning into her. Our lips have not parted once on our journey towards the bed and I'm loving it even more than our other kisses, I'm still kissing her as she gently sits on the bed and begins to lie down taking me with her. She removes her arms from around my neck so she can climb up the bed; I still refuse to stop kissing though so I remove my hands from her hips as I climb up the bad with my body hovering above hers. _

_After she is settled her arms come back up around my neck and I find myself being drawn in by the site of her exposed neck, and my right hand goes back to her hip while my left holds my weight up. My lips finally leave hers only to kiss a trail down her jaw line to her neck where I continue my earlier actions, her moans of pleasure cause me to continue while my hand travel up her side from its place on her hip to now be gently tease her breast through the light material of her black bra. _

_The noise that break through her throat are almost addictive, each time a moans breaks free it spurs me on again, she wraps her legs around my waist and pulls me closer to her body and I can feel the heat emitting from her core. My hand relinquishes its hold on her breast and I hear her whimper in disapproval before she arches her back so I can remove the annoying material the is known as a bra, her lets go of my neck as she helps me remove the article of clothing completely. _

_I feel her shiver as the cold air touches her now bare breasts, but she quickly recovers as her arms make back around my neck and I feel her undoing my own bra and I chuckle slightly at how every time I remove a piece of her clothing she removes a piece of mine. With this thought in my mind, I allow her to remove my bra and throw the material of into a corner as I kneel up and start undoing her jean button while she just lays back and moans as my fingers brush a bit more heavily than they should against her pulsing sex. _

_After I removed her jeans, I decided to get rid of her pesky underwear as well, as I finish pulling them off her slender legs I take a moment to look over my prize, only breaking my gaze when I hear Mai call my name softly. I look up to see her staring at me, her eyes clear of the alcohol haze that had covered them earlier, she sits up and puts a hand through my hair before she pulls me into her and kisses me passionately once again. She's pulling me back down again, I hold myself up only enough so that my full weight isn't on her and I moan slightly as our breasts touch. Once we break away, I hear something escape from Mai's lips, words that I never thought I would hear nor did I expect to come from her. "Natsuki, just fuck me already." _

_With that said she began to kiss me again while my hand travelled down towards it's prize, the heat coming from both our bodies was causing all my rational thought out the window again. As my fingers slide again her she moans deeply into my mouth and I can feel how wet she is, the sensation causes a shudder to travel over my body. _

_As I press into her core I hear her moan and feel the shudder that runs through her body, when I enter her I feel her stiffen slightly and my mind panics slightly but when I pull out I hear another moan and my confidents returns. I trust back into and again hear her beautiful voice moan again, with each moan that escapes her lips I feel the need to continue, my pace begins to pick up as I feel the heat rising and my lips find their way to neck again. Her moans are becoming more frequent and I know that its due to my continuous rise in pace as well as my onslaught on her neck, she scream my name and I feel her body wither against body, I slow the pace of my finger but continue kissing her neck gently. As she calms down, I pull my fingers out of her and move off her before pulling the covers up so we could both climb in; once I was settled down I felt her curl up against my side and my arm automatically went around her, before I drift off into a dreamless slumber. _

_**Flashback End**_

_**Natsuki's PV**_

I was so absorbed in my reminiscing that I didn't even notice that we had arrived home and that I was currently following behind Shizuru; I also didn't notice the magazine that was lying on the floor. I snapped out of my memories as I felt myself falling towards the floor, unfortunately Shizuru had decided to turn around at this precise moment and now I was heading straight towards her well endowed chest.

Closing my eyes, I felt more than saw us both have a fairly heavy impact with the floor as I felt my head land on something that wasn't quite soft or hard. Deciding to open my eyes I found that I was practically lying on top of Shizuru with my head resting in the crook of her neck, when I lifted my head her face was so close to my own that I felt like I was going to faint from the amount of blood that was now rushing to my cheeks. As I looked into her eyes I noticed for the first time ever that she too had a slight blush covering her cheeks as she stared innocently at me with her deep crimson eyes and in that moment I felt as if I could drown in those depths but that I could also find safety there. It was then that I realised that I definitely confess to her, but I was going to do it right, I was going to take her out and then tell her and it was going to be done on Christmas eve, which was in just under 5 days it seemed.

_Wow that's a long chapter, okay I wanted to apologise again for how long it took to update, and here's a rundown of why, first off my Nan went into hospital so I didn't really have time to write, then I had coursework due for college, then exams, on top of that my girlfriend broke up with me so she could date one of my best friends – talk about being stabbed in the back and then I was fired by my boss, so all in all it's been a bad couple of months and I haven't even been able to write anymore on this as I've had major writers block, so all in all it's been a depressing two months. _

_Anyway, I have now found the inspiration to write this, so hopefully the next chapter after this shouldn't take so long but you never know what's life's going to chuck at you. I'm just hoping that it's something good this time instead of all the crap that's been going on lately, but knowing my luck nothing's going to go the way I want it too. *sigh* well better get my head out of the gutter before I decide to stay there because otherwise my angel of a best friend may end up killing me over it. Lol. _

_Well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and R&R please *big grins*. Well I shall get to writing the next chapter tomorrow as right now it is like 4 in the morning and I should really get some sleep before my parents kick my ass for staying up so late. _


	11. Fight, Stay, Comfort part 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Mai Hime (unfortunately *sigh*) **_

_Okay, I have to apologise for the long wait between updates, and I apologise about this only being half a chapter, but it was getting too long, and I've only finished half of what I wanted to write in this chapter and hopefully I will finish the second half soon ___

_Anyway, enjoy chapter ^^ _

Chapter 11 - Fight, Stay, Comfort part 1

_**Natsuki's PV**_

My heart is beating so fast in my chest that I'm afraid that it's going to burst, and my face is getting so hot from the blush covering it that I fear it may burst into flame, but at the moment I can't will myself to move.

Even when I hear Shizuru say my name I'm still unable to move, what's wrong with me? Why can't I move or even look away from her? And why the hell am I leaning forward?

I could feel her breathe against my face we were that close now, unfortunately before our lips met I saw a flash come through the curtains and a all mighty crash as the thunder came a second or so after the flash. To my surprise I heard Shizuru squeak before I saw her head heading for my own head, the force of it colliding with me caused me to be forced back and our position was now reversed, I was seeing stars as I hear a whimper from the side of me.

Shizuru now had her head in my shoulder and her arms around my neck as she whimpered when another crash of thunder came rumbling through the room; I found my arms automatically moving around her waist as I began to comfort her.

"I didn't know you had a fear of thunder Shizuru"

The only response is a whimper as she tightens her hold on me, I sigh before I began to stand up taking me with her and picking her up bridal style before I take the short trip into her room. Another crash sounds around the room as I place her on the bed, and for the first time since the thunder starts I hear her speak.

"Stay with me tonight Natsuki? Please?"

My heart stopped before it began beating erratically for god only knows how many times tonight, the sound of her whimpering again and her hold tightening on my neck further cause me to answer quicker than I expected myself too.

"Sure Shizuru"

The next thing I know I've climbed into bed with her, lying on my back while she has her arms around my waist and I have my own around her shoulder while one hand messes with her honey blonde hair. Every time she became scarred, I'd stroke her back and say comforting words and eventually she drifted off into a quiet slumber and for some reason I was unable to move as I watch her sleeping face. There were no masks covering her face and she looked so child-like as she remained attached to my side, not too long after she had fallen asleep though I felt myself begin to drift off and for the first in a while I could feel myself smiling slightly.

_**Chie's PV**_

I woke to the feeling of warm breathe against my neck and I try to remember what had happened at Mai's Karaoke party last night, I smile as the night replays all the events of last night and then it gets to the part where Aoi and I took our relationship to a whole new level. The body lying next to me shifts slightly and I look down to see Aoi's angelic face, a peaceful look gracing it while the corners of her mouth hint towards a sweet smile. My heart began to swell with warmth as she tightened her hold on me slightly and I know that I'm the reason for that smile being on her face, before I could stop myself I had leaned forward slightly kissing her on the forehead as I smiled to myself.

She shifts again and I see her eyes flutter as she begins to wake up, I feel myself being dragged in as my gaze travels over her luscious lips and before I realize what I'm doing I've captured those lips with my own. I hear her moan as I pull away, I look into her face and see her eyes slowly open as she speaks to me.

"I could most definitely get used to that" she's smiling sweetly at me and I can feel my face heat up in a deep blush. "Awww, you're so cute when you blush" I hear her giggle at me but before I'm able to respond her lips have found mine again and we begin to fight for dominance in the situation. As she was now lying on top of me fully she had a rather big advantage over me, but then again I was enjoying her being in control more, it was a new side to her that I had seen before.

All to soon she pulled away from me and moved off the bed before heading towards the bathroom, I felt like I'd just been left hanging and the smile she chucked over her shoulder at me shows that she know it as well. Only thing she doesn't realise is that I'm not someone you leave hanging, so without any further thought I get out of the bed and head towards the slightly open bathroom door.

I stand frozen as my mind registers the sight in front of me.

_**Nao's PV**_

My eyes flickered open as I hear a buzzing resonating though my room, I blink as I turn over and look at the table set by the side of my bed to see my mobile vibrating on the surface.

I reached over and picked it up before it could stop ringing and quickly answered before checking the caller I.D.

"Yes?"

"_Hello, Nao-san" _

I practically jumped out of my skin as I heard Reito's polite voice travel through the phone, "REITO!" I shot up straight in my bed as I yelled down the phone at him.

"_Ah, sorry Nao-san did I wake you?" _I could hear the guilt he was feeling through the phone speaker by my ear.

"No, No, I was just surprised that's all" I lie in a hope that he doesn't feel bad for calling me, for some reason I felt the need to reassure him.

"_That is good, not the surprised bit but the not waking you up bit; well anyway I was ringing to ask whether you are free tomorrow?" _

I felt intrigued as to know why he wanted to know this information, so intrigued to know the answer I felt myself answer automatically. "Yes"

"_In that case would you be interested in joining me at a restaurant tomorrow? And possibly a movie if there is anything you want to see?" _I couldn't believe my ears, my mind was racing and it continually asked me if Reito had just asked me out on a date, so before I could stop myself I decided that I want to satisfy that curiosity.

"As in like a date?" I could feel myself biting my bottom lip unconsciously as I wait nervously for his answer.

"_Yes, I believe it could be considered a date" _I could hear the smile in his voice as he answered me, and I felt butterflies in my stomach as a smile crept is way up onto my face. 

"Well...in that case then....what time do you want me to be ready for?" My face began to heat up at the thought of going on a date with Reito and I felt my heart rate become erratic and it felt like my heart was going to jump out of my chest.

"_I shall pick you up at 11:30, if that is alright with you?" _

"Yeah, that's fine"

"_See you later then"_

"See you" With that the phone when dead and I found myself just sitting in my bed staring at the wall in front of me, my face felt hot and my heart was still hammering in my chest. I couldn't believe that only hearing his voice could have this affect on me and it only started yesterday, before I never really noticed Reito much, before yesterday at least.

Looking at my clock I decided that it was time to get up and get ready for Mai's karaoke party tonight, it seemed that if I decided not to show it just caused more problems as people would be sent to collect me anyway.

_**Natsuki's PV**_

My eyes cracked open as light seeped into the room through a small crack in the curtains; I turned my head away and snuggle closer to the body that was lying next to me as I tried to escape the suns glare.

It was only then that I realised there was actually a warm body lying next to me and I had no idea why. My heart began to beat rapidly as panic began to set in, my pulse began to ring in my ears as I pulled back slightly to see the face of who I was cuddled up to.

My heartbeat increased further as I saw chestnut locks sprawled out around a beauty's sleeping face; there was no mistaking that the sleeping beauty that was curled up against me was none other than Shizuru herself. It was comfy having her lying next to me, she was warm and soft and...It was...enjoyable to have her sleeping next to me.

It only occurred to me that I had memory of how we had ended up like this when Shizuru mumbled something under her breath before snuggling closer to me. I have never known Shizuru to be scared of something before but from what I could remember last night, she seemed to be extremely scarred of lightning and thunder. Part of me was glad to learn something new about Shizuru, but another part was sad that I had to find out through seeing her being scarred.

I guess it does show that everyone has a fear in life some more than others, there are just extremes of it, some people have phobias of spiders or balloons, others fear love or loneliness and then there are others that are just scared of fear itself. But, it's the people that overcome their fears that enjoy life more, so that's what I'm going to do. I'm going to help Shizuru get over her fear. I don't know how I'm going to do it but I will find a way for her sake.

With that last thought I decided I was going to cook breakfast for her, considering that Mai had been helping me out with my cooking skills. Admittedly I couldn't make anything fancy just yet, but I at least knew how to cook a decent breakfast.

Being as careful as possible, I slowly wriggled out of the bed and away from Shizuru's warm embrace, it was adorable how she whimpered when my warmth was taken away, I hoped that it wouldn't wake her up though as I moved the blankets over her to keep more warmth in.

Taking one last look at her, I proceeded to tip-toe out of the room as quietly as possible in hope of not waking her up, when I reached the door I stole one last look at the sleeping form in the bed before I slipped out the room and headed towards the kitchen where I began preparing breakfast.

_**Mai's PV**_

I stirred slightly as I felt a warm body press against me more firmly than it had before, I could feel the two slender arms gently cuddling me around my waist, and my natural response was to hug the young person back. It was funny like that, even with Tate I found intimate situations awkward, but with her I was never fazed with her hugging or clinging to me, it just seemed so natural and…right to hold her in my arms and for her to hold me in hers as well.

It would never have occurred to me how much I felt for the girl if we hadn't have played that truth or dare game and that kiss. It really got me to thinking about what kind of relationship there is between us, I know now that there is definitely something more than just friendship, but I need to know fully where these feelings go for me to be certain what kind of relationship there is.

Of course there was also the problem of Tate; god only knows what I was going to do about him.

I guess I could always talk to him but what about this whole Tate and Takeda thing as well, I really just don't know what to do about anything at the moment, but I do know that I enjoy Mikoto's company so I might as well focus on that for the moment.

Sigh, well I do have to get up and get ready for the party tonight, but...I looked down at the young girl cuddling closer to my body before deciding to stay hugging her for a bit longer before getting up to prepare breakfast.

It almost killed me to have to walk away from her warmth and the cute look on her face, I don't know what it was exactly about Mikoto, but she somehow managed to draw me in. Whatever it was I don't think it was going to ever stop drawing me to her anytime soon and in all honesty I didn't want it to.

The one thing that never ceased to amaze me about Mikoto was the amount of food she could eat and yet she never seemed to put any weight on, it was like Natsuki with her obsession with mayo. Neither of them put on any weight, and with Mikoto I know that the majority of the time she was just sleeping, but with Natsuki these days I never seem to know what that girls up too, she does worry me with some of her activities though. It was highly frustrating at times that the both of them could easily eat anything they want without gaining any weight, but they wouldn't really be them if it was any other way so I guess I can just put it down to them being lucky.

With a silent sigh I headed towards the bathroom where I took a quick shower before changing and heading into the kitchen.

I liked looking after Mikoto it reminded me of when I used to have to look after Takumi, who I haven't seen in a while since he's been in hospital with Akira accompanying him, for the moment though it seemed that they decided to extend their stay in order to have a sort of vacation.

The only problem was that I didn't know when they would be coming back and that worried me, even though I know that Takumi will be fine now, I just can't help feeling worried about him. It was just a force of habit when I think about it, I've been worrying about him for so long that I don't know how not to worry anymore really.

Oh well, I shall have to focus on making breakfast and preparing for the party instead, although I do hope that Takumi and Akira return for Christmas, it would be nice to have them around again after so long.

I was almost that lost in my own thoughts that I only just about heard Mikoto sneaking up behind me before hugging me around my waist, she had been doing that a lot lately. Instead of sitting at the table waiting for food she'd come hug me first and watch my cook for a while before heading to her usual seat, she'd also been complaining less and less lately, not whining as much as she usually does when she's hungry.

Although, now it seemed that she only left and sat down when she knew the food was just about cooked. It was nice to have her hugging me while I was cooking; it was strangely relaxing and didn't distract me except for the warmth that spread through me.

It did make mornings scarily quiet but it was also sad because it showed me that Mikoto was possibly growing up, even if she did still have some small moments where she was immature. And times where she whined like a little kid, which always seemed to make me smile as it was like having the Mikoto I first meet back.

I was almost finished cooking Mikoto's food when she let go of my waist and moved next to me to get the plates out of the cupboard, it was new to see Mikoto do that although I should have seen it coming really. Mikoto really was growing up, I looked over her as I watched her lean up grabbing the plates, her top rid up slightly as she stretched to reach and I could see her nicely toned stomach.

I felt my cheeks heat up as I found myself unable to look away, she had never had this effect on me before so why now? What had changed since then? Sure she had grown up, but is that the reason for these feelings or have they been there all the time? Only that I'd been ignoring them.

Whatever the reason, it doesn't change the fact that these feelings are slowly beginning to take me over, which for the life of me I cannot figure out whether or not it's a good or a bad thing. When Mikoto finally finished reaching up and her top slide back down her stomach I found myself being released from whatever hold she had over me, it was still difficult to turn away from her but at least I was finally able to turn away at least.

She left the plates on the side so I could dish up before heading towards the table where she sat and silently waited. I had just finishing dishing up when she decided to start talking.

"I'm going to go visit Natsuki and Shizuru-Chan today, I might see if they need any help with anything or something like that." She was looking at me as she was talking while I brought the food over to the table.

"Okay, just remember about the karaoke thing tonight, I might need your help later with setting some stuff up, so would you mind helping me out?"

"Sure Mai!" her usual childish grin is plastered back on her face and I feel all motherly again, as I eat while watching her fill her face as usual. I know now that she is going to grow up at some point but a part of me just wants to keep her as the childish Mikoto she is now, it makes life interesting, although saying that the new more mature Mikoto is also making life interesting just in a very different way.

Shortly after she had finished her food Mikoto went for a shower and changed swiftly, after finishing with that she came over to my desk and wrapped her arms around my neck while I worked on some of my holiday homework. Leaning back into the hug I sighed as I turned my head to look at her as she kissed my cheek before saying a quiet goodbye.

All too soon she had let go of my neck and had walked out the front door, it made my chest hurt as I watched her walk away, it was scary how she affected me so easily when others did not.

Looking quickly back at my homework I decide that it wasn't going to get done anytime soon so I might as well sort all the preparations out for the karaoke night, need to cook some food and especially extra for Mikoto even though she is being more held back now but some habits are hard to get rid of.

With that last thought I headed towards the kitchen to prepare food for the party tonight, I just hoped that Mikoto would be back soon to help me set up the room.

_**Chie's PV**_

I was staring at a goddess.

It seemed that I didn't even give Aoi a chance to get into the shower before I had burst in through the door, but the sight was definitely worth it.

She was perfect, from her long and slender legs, her perfectly shaped butt that was firm but soft at the same time; her long back was arched slightly as she looked over her shoulder at me. Her hair was over her shoulder which allowed a perfect view of her delicate shoulders and her elegant neck, there was a slight smile gracing her lips and her eyes had a mischievous glint in them.

"That didn't take you long" her voice was like music to my ears and I found it difficult to understand just what she was saying and my eyes continued to scan over her perfect body.

"What didn't take me long?" I asked in a daze as she turned slightly giving me a brand new sight for my eyes to behold.

"Well..." she had now turned fully towards me and was walking slowly towards me, my brain had all but turned to mush as I watched her slender legs work. "I did want you to come and keep me company after all, but it seems that your brain is refusing to work as your mouth has been hanging open for quite a while now."

She hooked her arms around my neck as she reached me and I looked into her eyes as I close my mouth, she was being truly evil right now, but she was the only girl that could do this to me. Make me completely speechless just by showing me her body, but who could blame me? She is completely and utterly irresistible and addictive.

"Well, if you want me to keep you company then who am I to deny you?" I was surprised that my mind could even form a coherent sentence never mind one that was slightly flirty.

"Good" was all she said before her lips claimed mine.

Her kiss was soft and sweet, but it had a hidden urgency that was causing butterflies to form in my stomach, all too soon though she was pulling away from me. Walking backwards heading towards the shower that was already turned on, the rushing of the water was doing strange things to my pulse.

All I could do was watch as she stepped under the water and it trickled down her body, travelling down the valley between her breasts, down her flat stomach and in and out of her belly button.

"Chie, are you joining me or are you just going to stand there watch?" Aoi's beautiful voice brought me out of my trance and my eyes snapped up to meet hers before I nodded my head slightly.

Stepping into the shower I found my arms automatically wrap around her waist as her own come up to wrap around my neck pulling me closer to her already wet body. Her Hands slipped into my hair playing with it slightly as she gently pulls my head down towards her own, I could feel her warm breath on my lips as my eyes began to close on their own.

Our lips finally came together and there was an explosion of sensations, as her fingers continued to play in my hair while we stood under the cold water that was massaging our already hot skin. My thumbs became to make circle and patterns on the side of her hips as her tongue began to dance with my own.

She flicks her tongue over my teeth sending electrifying sensations through my body intensifying the passionate hungry that runs through my veins, leaving me to wanting more. As her hands slowly slide down my neck, fingers gliding down over my collarbone as they head towards my chest, her nails grazing ever so slightly over my skins and I resist the urge to moan into the kiss that we are actively committed to.

I whimper in to the ever heating kiss as her palm hover over my aching breasts, breaking from the kiss my back arched and I threw my head back as a moan erupted from my throat as her hands finally made contact with my breasts making white hot passion course through my body. I gasp as her hands begin to work their magic against the soft skin of my breasts, her thumb tracing circles over my nipples as her palms cup my breasts gently.

Aoi's lips finally left mine as she kissed along my jaw line, and kisses to my ear nibbling on the lob slightly before she proceeds to kiss down my neck, she stops and pays special attention to my pulse as she kisses, licks and nibbles at it before slowly sucking at it. I know she was trying to leave a mark but the tingling sensations it was causing me to feel was making my brain lose all proper functions, making me gasp and moan at her will.

I whimper as her hands stop they're wonderful motions; my whimper was soon replaced with a gasp as her nails scraped lightly across my ribs as her hands travelled down my sides towards my hips. For the moment Aoi was in complete control, and with the way she was making me feel right now she could be in complete control more often. The feeling of her claiming me for her own was something that was making my mind go crazy, and it was an intriguing tingle that I was most definitely enjoying.

Another whimper escaped my mouth as her lips left my neck travelling down over my collarbone, which she nibbled on before continuing her journey, causing me to gasp and moan at her will. She trailed kisses down past my collar bone down to above the valley between my breasts before she kisses her way to my right nipple, running her tongue around it before biting it lightly. She would have had me begging if she wasn't already reading my mind.

Her right hand glided along my left side and cupped my breast that was being neglected, playing with it gently while her mouth worked on the other one. She had me gasping and moaning at her will, it was impossible for me to have rational thought at the moment. She was sending me on the ride of my life as the enjoyment was almost too much to bear, but I was loving every second of it.

A shiver ran down my spine as her left hand began to travels round from my hip to my butt cheek before she gives it a light squeeze causing me to moan throatily, she chuckles before her hand begins to travel down my thigh slightly coming round to the front before gliding her hand slowly up my inner thigh. I couldn't but whimper and plead with her as her hand continue to slowly creep up my leg only to stop inches away from where I really wanted it, I moaned 'please' to her begging her to continue.

She chuckled against the soft skin of my breasts again before she asks in a husky voice filled with lust 'please what?' her tongue began running circles around my nipple making it extremely difficult to form a coherent sentence.

"Take...me..." I finally manage to get out, even though it was barely audible, either way her hand moved closer and barely touches as I moan into the tingling feeling it sends throughout my body.

"Don't tease me" is all I manage to whimper before she presses fully against me causing me to gasp in shock.

I moan deeply as she finally takes me as her mouth comes back up to attack my neck, I grab onto her shoulders as she began moving her fingers inside of me, heightening my bodies sense to an even greater heights.

My mind lost all thought as Aoi began to move her fingers at a faster pace, while a searing heat began to raise inside me at the same pace Aoi increased the speed of her fingers, her mouth on my neck was all but forgotten as I focused on holding on to the of my climax never wanted to release. However much I wanted to stay in heaven it always had to end and mine ended too soon in my opinion as I held onto Aoi for dear life as my knee began to buckle and my body shuck with the force of my orgasm.

Once my breathing had turned back to normal Aoi decided to talk to me "I see you enjoyed that" she smirked as she said it, obviously she enjoyed being in control.

"Yes but now its payback" I said quickly as I backed her up against the wall with the shower still beating down on us and kissed her with a new found fire and passion.

_Okay, you enjoy? _

_R&R please =D _

_Hopefully, I should update soon-ish with the rest of this chapter, so just bear with me please ^^ _

_Anyways, I shall get back to writing the second part ^^ hope you enjoyed this part anyway. Later._


	12. Fight, Stay, Comfort part 2

_**Disclaimer: I still don't own Mai Hime (wish I did though ^^) **_

_Hope you all enjoy and really sorry for the length of time between updates, I really need to update more frequently. Anyway, I'll let you get to reading._

Chapter 11 – Fight, Stay, Comfort part 2

_**Shizuru's PV**_

I heard a knock at my bedroom door as I began to stir from my peaceful slumber. Sitting up slightly I stretched and rubbed my eyes, before I watched curiously as the door opened to reveal Natsuki walking into the room with a tray in her hands.

A slight blush graced Natsuki's face as she brought the tray over to the bed and set it down in front of me before she sat down next to me stretched out with her legs crossed at the ankles. I looked at her curiously but she was unable to see as her eyes were closed while her head rested against her hands behind her.

"Natsuki?" I whispered quietly in confusion hoping to get her attention while my eyes turned to the tray in front of me with an extravagant breakfast on it.

"I thought you'd like breakfast in bed after your experience last night, I thought it would give you a break considering you make me breakfast like every day." She told me as another blush crept onto her face as she leaned forward slightly and rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment.

I blush slightly as I remember how I had acted last night, there were better ways for Natsuki to find out about my fears instead of situations like that; my blush begins to deepen slightly as I remember what I asked of Natsuki last night. I realise that she must have slept with me for the whole night considering how the temperature suddenly dropped not long before Natsuki walked in with the food. A part of me was tempted to ask whether she had actually stayed with me all night, but one look at her slightly blushing face made me decide that I would ask her later.

However my head did tilt to the side as something occurs to me, "Ara, Natsuki, are you going to be eating with me?" I look back at her with my puppy dog eyes and watched as her face that had only just gotten rid of her old blush gained a new one.

"If you really want me to." she replied as she turned her head away trying to hide her blush.

I'd seen many of Natsuki's blushes, but the one that just crept onto her face seemed different somehow, and the look in her eyes... I couldn't place it.

"Yes, I do really want you to sit and eat with me Natsuki." I smiled at her as she turned back to look at me. We ate in a comfortable silence after that, I was surprised to see that Natsuki was being restrained with her use of mayonnaise on the food. It looked like she'd cut down considerably on how much mayo she eats, either that or my memories were over exaggerated.

Once we had finished Natsuki took the tray and leftovers away, while I went for a shower and changed. When I got out of the shower I changed into my dark tight jeans and a dark purple t-shirt before putting my hair up into a messy bun to stop it getting in the way, grabbing my black zip up hooded jacket I headed for the bedroom door. Coming out of my room I noticed that Natsuki was still cleaning the kitchen up in her clothes from yesterday, it seemed that I didn't give her a chance to get changed last night.

Just as I was about to comment to her on her attire there was a knock at Natsuki's apartment door, I told Natsuki to go shower and change while I got the door, to save her some embarrassment at least.

Opening the door, I was surprised to see Mikoto standing outside the door with a slightly serious look on her face.

"Can I talk with you Shizuru?" she asked me before I could say anything.

"Of course." a part of me knew exactly what she wanted to talk to me about, and it involved a certain busty red head.

I stepped aside and let her walk past before I closed the door and lead her to the living room. "So, what do you need to talk about Mikoto?"

"I wanted to tell you that I'm going to tell Mai that I love her, but I don't know how to, as in...What should I do when I tell her, cook her a meal or take her out or what? I mean everyone always treats me as a little kid so no-one's ever told me about this stuff." It was still strange seeing Mikoto act so mature, and I found it weird how she seemed to have two personalities.

"Well, why not ask her to teach you how to cook? Then you could cook her a homemade meal and you can have time to bond with her." I said as I thought about Natsuki bringing in the home made breakfast this morning that had tasted exquisite, I made a mental note of asking Natsuki when she learned to cook like that.

"Wow that sounds great Shizuru! Thanks, I'll ask her about it later on today." It surprised me how easily Mikoto could switch between being childish and mature.

Just then Natsuki walks out of the bathroom, standing in tight fitting jeans with rips in the knees, my eyes travelled up to see her wearing a plain tight fitting red t-shirt, with a black zip up hoody over it. "Hey Mikoto, what are you doing here?"

"Mai sent me to come get you, because we all know how you like to get out of these things." with that Mikoto was back to her usual self, it seemed that she didn't want other people knowing just how mature she can be at times.

"Yeah, well Shizuru's here so you know, I'm going whether I want to or not."

"Ara, whatever do you mean by that Natsuki?" I ask as I take the opportunity to tease her, which had become one of my favourite hobbies.

I watched as Natsuki, stuttered and blushed, before she finally said a coherent sentence "Shall we get going? I'm sure Mai could use some help with something."

"Yay!" Mikoto jumped up as Natsuki walked towards the front door, sighing and smiling slightly I followed behind the two. We stopped just by the door and Mikoto waited patiently while Natsuki and I put our shoes on, me wearing my black converses and Natsuki pulling on her black vans that have white lined wings on the back.

Once I was finished, I stood up and patiently waited with Mikoto while Natsuki opened the door letting us both out before we waited again while Natsuki locked up.

"Ready to go?" She turned once she had finish and asked us both and waited for a nod from both of us before we headed off to Mai and Mikoto's room. As we were walking, I felt someone gently hold onto my hand, looking down at my own hand my eyes trailed up the arm now attached to my own body through the connection of your hand, I looked up to see Natsuki looking away slightly with a blush on her face. I smiled softly at her as I silently intertwined our fingers together and leaned gently into her arm as I sighed quietly, I noticed Natsuki smile slightly as she squeezed my hand lightly.

_**Mai's PV**_

I dragged myself out of my thoughts about Mikoto and her strange behaviour when I heard a knock at the door; I yelled its open, as I continued to concentrate on making more food for all the people who would be arriving.

"Hey Tokiha, sorry we're early." I turn at the sound of Tate's voice and see him and Takeda standing in the doorway, I smile at them even though I feel a little disappointed that it was Mikoto with Natsuki and Shizuru. Talking of Natsuki, I wonder if I should ask her about her and Shizuru's growing relationship, it doesn't take a genius to notice that they've been getting closer since she's been here and of course there's the fact that I know Natsuki's in love with Shizuru.

"That's alright. Just take a seat." I replied as they continued to stand in the doorway, I turned back around and continued cutting the vegetables for Mikoto ramen while I went back into my thoughts of how Mikoto was acting this morning.

I'd never seen Mikoto act that mature. Sure, she'd been acting slightly more mature lately but those were only small times and this was all morning. Even if it was short, it involved food, and she hasn't acted that mature when food was around, it always made her revert back to her innocent childish ways.

It was surprisingly quiet in the apartment as I finally finished chopping the vegetables up, Mikoto, Natsuki and Shizuru had just arrived when I put them into the pot with the rest of the ingredients. Mikoto rushed straight over to me and hugged me from behind while Shizuru and Natsuki said they're hellos to the two boys sitting in the living room area of the apartment.

I leaned into Mikoto's hug as she leaned her chin on my shoulder; she had grown a lot after the carnival, she was a lot taller and not as skinny, but still skinny enough that I wondered where the hell she put all the food she eats. I guess it all just gets used up with all her energy, she is always running around anyway.

It wasn't long before the others began arriving and once Mikoto had set up the karaoke machine the party really got started. Midori made a surprised visit luckily this time she didn't bring alcohol, although the last time I consumed alcohol the outcome wasn't bad...more enjoyable but slightly embarrassing in the morning.

Once we'd all sung one song the party started to slow slightly and it seemed I was wrong about Midori not bringing alcohol, she managed to slip us all some threw putting it into all of our drinks.

I was looking around at the scene before me; Chie and Aoi were sat in the corner making out, while Takeda was lying on the floor next to Nao and Reito who were discussing something or other, Mikoto was sitting with Natsuki and Shizuru playing a game of rock, paper, scissor which looked rather entertaining considering they keep getting the same and Midori was lying in a heap by the table sleeping from the amount of alcohol she had consumed, when Tate came and started talking to me.

"Hey Tokiha, can I ask you a question?" he said as he looked at me with a slight blush across his face, which I expected was from the alcohol in his system.

"Why not? You're going to ask whether I say yes or no anyway." At this particular moment in time I really wasn't interested in talking to anyone, I would much rather be left with my thoughts so I can figure a few things out.

"The other day when you had to kiss Mikoto for the dare, were you really enjoying it?" he asked as he turned to glare at Mikoto's back slightly.

"Why do you need to know?" I ask getting slightly irritated at the way he was looking at her.

"I'm your boyfriend Mai." He turned to look at me and I could feel my anger rising slightly more.

"And that gives you a right to know everything? What if I did enjoy? What difference does it make?" my voice was rising and I didn't notice how quiet the room had gone as Tate yelled a reply.

"Yes as a matter of fact it does. She's your roommate! I need to know whether you enjoyed it in case that brat decides to try anything. SHE ALREADY CLINGS TO YOU LIKE 24/7!" His face had turned red with anger and I felt my own anger rising but the idea of him calling Mikoto a brat when she wasn't was starting to upset me more.

I turned away from him and glared at the floor as I felt tears gather in my eyes waiting to be released, "Well if that's how you feel, then maybe we shouldn't be dating anymore." I felt a single tear roll down my cheek as the whole room fell into silence.

The next thing I know I'm being pulled into a hug. I look up and see a lot of jet black spiky hair in front of me, knowing that I'll be safe I bury my face into her shoulder as I listen to what she's saying.

"Tate, you have ten seconds to leave now before I retrieve my sword. Also, for your information I'm not a brat because unlike you I can keep my emotions under control. Now leave!" I could hardly believe how much venom was hiding in that one sentence and it came from Mikoto as well which meant she was serious.

"You had better listen Tate, and take Takeda with you he looks a little drunk." I turned my head slightly as I heard Natsuki's voice and looked in the direction she was looking in to see Takeda talking to the wall with a very deep blush covering his face.

I see Takeda grab him and head for the doorway, walking past the completely shocked Youko who looked as if she'd only just walked in, which I'm guessing she just did.

"Come on guys lets go. Thank you for the wonderful party Mai, Mikoto look after her." Reito said politely as he stood up and looked over at Mikoto who was still holding me in a protective way. I feel her nod her head as he finishes talking before Nao and him walk past Youko, who was still stood in the doorway, and disappeared out into the corridor.

"Well that was unexpected." Youko says once she gets over her shock. She looked over at Midori's drunken state and sighs as she walked over to her. She gets Midori to sit up, before getting her to stand up, so she could support her weight by placing one of Midori's arms over her shoulders. "Well, I'd better get this one home before she can cause any more trouble."

"Here, I'll help you get her home." Natsuki said to Youko as she pulled Midori's other arm over her shoulders helping the doctor by taking some of the other woman's weight. "Shizuru you coming?" she said after they had got Midori to the door and she had turned to see Shizuru just watching them with her head tilted to the side slightly.

Shaking off the small shock Shizuru followed after them bowing before she closed the door and left Mikoto and I standing together with Mikoto's arms around my shoulders while tears rolled slowly down my cheeks.

"Hey Mai?" I looked up, leaning out of the tight embrace slightly; to see concern in Mikoto's bright golden eyes "You're going to be okay, right?"

I nodded in response as I feared my voice would crack if I tried to say anything before I put my head back onto her shoulder as my arms came up around her waist holding her tightly to me.

I feel her kiss the top of my head before she asks me the strangest of questions for this moment in time. "Mai, will you teach me how to cook?"

I couldn't help but giggle at her choice of when to ask this particular question, but I guess that had been her plan all along to get me to smile and what can I say? At least it worked. "How about we just go to sleep for now?"

She pulled away from me slightly before smiling at me "Sure."

The next thing that happened I wasn't expecting; she picked me up and carried me to the bed before climbing on top of me, she gently kissed my lips before she moved down my body slightly and rested her head on my chest.

A deep blush covers my face as my mind runs wild as it replays Mikoto climbing up my body and kissing me in a loop. It isn't long before I fall into a dream world where the situation ends a little differently.

_**Nao's POV **_

As I walked towards my apartment with Reito walking beside me I couldn't help but think back to what had happened at Mai's and Mikoto's apartment area, it didn't take us long to reach my apartment door.

We stood in an awkward silence outside my door as we both thought back to what took place at Mai's party. I always had a feeling that Tate would turn out to be a jerk, but I didn't expect it to be like that.

"Damn, men are all arseholes!" I heard myself say this before I could stop it and I looked over at Reito as it registered to me that it may have offended him. "Well, of course, I'm sure you're not an arsehole...actually I don't know whether you are or not, in fact I have a slight suspicion that you might be gay. You're not gay are you?"

I look up at him and wait for an answer as I finished talking.

"Erm...No, no I'm not gay." He replied as he looked away from me slightly.

"Okay, well you know that if you were that's totally fine, I mean it's your personal preference. I mean it's like that song 'if you were gay', the one that goes 'if you were gay, it would be okay' because you know it's totally okay. I mean after all it's the 21st century and people are more open about it now, but since you're not that's cool to, I mean maybe you like both because you know that being bi is totally okay to right? I mean as long as you're not a jerk, like Tate he's a jerk, I'm not saying that you're a jerk or anything but you know I did seriously think that you were gay. You're sure you're not gay, right?"

"Nao! I'm not gay, okay? So just calm down alright?" Reito yelled my name before continuing in a calm voice.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to clarify that not all men are jerks, I'm sorry I didn't mean for it to come out like that." I panicked slightly as I finally realized what I had been rambling about. "And I didn't mean to call you gay either but you seriously do give off that 'gay vibe' just so you know"

"It's okay, it's fine, it's alright you can calm down now, and how about we just forget this every happened and don't mention this to anyone okay?"

"I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted, now you should probably get inside and get some sleep, so you're ready for tomorrow, remember our dinner plans?"

"Oh yeah, you're right, well I'll see you tomorrow then." I said quickly as I headed inside my apartment building panicking slightly at the concept of going to dinner with Reito tomorrow. I really hope he didn't pick anywhere fancy, because if he did, I'm totally screwed.

_**Chie's PV**_

There was total silence as I walked Aoi back to her place, we were both still in a slight state of shock at what had happened earlier that neither of us were able to even think properly. The only coherent thought that was running through my mind, at the moment, was that I didn't want to be away from Aoi tonight. It made me wonder if I could convince her to let me stay and watch a movie with her or something like that.

"Hey, Aoi?" I asked as I looked over at her shyly before looking ahead and rubbing the back of my head with my hand.

"Yes?" she said as she started to slow her pace.

"Do you mind if I stay with you tonight? Maybe we can watch a movie or something?" I had to stop myself from continuing as I knew I was going to start rambling if I did.

She grabbed my hand and leaned against me, resting her head on my shoulder before she said "I'd like that."

_**Youko's PV**_

Well, this was definitely not what I expected to be doing tonight. I know what Midori is like and everything, but I really didn't expect to carry her home. Thank god for Natsuki offering to help, she really is a good kid, she just makes bad decisions sometimes.

"Thanks again for helping me out." I say for the fourth or fifth time since we left Mai's place.

"You're welcome." Natsuki replied as she readjusted Midori's arm over her shoulder as we waited for Shizuru to open the door. "Do you mind if I ask you something?"

"Go ahead."

"Why do you put yourself through it? I mean why do you put up with all of Midori's crap?"

"People do crazy things when they're in love." Was the easiest way to explain it to them. For me it was the easiest way at least.

"Holy crap! Your really are in love with her, I was thinking towards that but I never actually thought I'd be right." Natsuki yelled out before Shizuru coughed slightly to remind her of where we are and what the time is.

"When you fall in love with someone, you get nervous when you're around them, and just seeing them smile makes you smile. They pop into your mind at the most random of times and you wonder what they're doing or how they are. You want them to be happy even if that means that they aren't going to be with you, and no matter what happens you'll always love them, just because you love them. Sorry, I guess I rambled on a bit then."

It didn't take us long to get Midori up the stairs and into her apartment. Once we had settled her on the sofa Natsuki and Shizuru said their goodbyes, leaving me to look after the mess that always seemed to follow whenever Midori has alcohol.

"Did you really mean all that stuff you said?" I jump slightly as Midori's voice cuts through the silence.

"Maybe I did and maybe I didn't, I guess you'll just have to figure it out for yourself." I replied as I walked away from her and towards the kitchen.

_Okay, _

_R&R please, I'd really like to hear peoples thoughts on my chapters and stuff =D _

_Well this is the second part of chapter 11, which is ridiculously long, but makes me very proud for some reason *happy grin*. Well, I had better get back to writing don't want to be have a really big gap between this and the next update so hope you all enjoyed and hopefully I will update soon. _

_And thank you to Ume-sama for helping me with beta-ing this._

_P.S. I apologise for the lack of smex, but it is coming. I promise =D _


	13. Shopping and dates part 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own Mai Hime (wish I did but I don't *sadness*) _

_Sorry for the late update, I apologise profusely for its lateness and I hope for my reader's forgiveness. Anyway I will let you continue with the story and I hope you enjoy. _

Chapter 12 – Shopping and Dates

_**Youko's PV **_

It was quiet in the kitchen as I leant against the counter, while taking a deep breath. What did Midori mean by that? Why would she want to know whether I meant it or not? I think I need a drink. As soon as I started reaching up into the overhead cabin, I felt a pair of arms snake around my waist. Shortly after a woman's body pressed against my back as the hold on my waist tightened.

I turned my head to the side and saw a bush of orangey brown hair, I knew immediately that Midori was the one hugging me even if I didn't believe it.

"Midori? What are you doing? And how are you even standing? You were shitfaced less than 20 minutes ago." I said as I tried to give her the cold shoulder.

"Well, I am a little tipsy, that's why I'm holding onto you." She squeezed my waist gently as if trying to prove a point before she continued. "But, you're distracting me from the really reason why I came over here."

"Why did you come over here then?" I asked as I tried to resist the urge to lean back into her.

She kisses the back of my neck, biting on it slightly before trailing kisses up to my ear. She nibbled on lobe as I finally gave into the urge to lean against her, as soon as my weight was against her she whispered into my ear. "I have something I need to ask you."

_**Nao's PV**_

Beep, Beep, Beep

I cringe at the sound of my alarm going off, the persistent bleeping noise was all I ever woke up to but it was the sound I hated most in this world. It never changes and never falters, just once I'd wish it would break so it wouldn't give me a headache every morning.

Slamming my hand onto the off button, I turned and sat up before stretching to get the kinks out of my back. Mornings had always been my least favourite thing, but today it seemed that it was going to be one of those mornings. For a start, I had this date with Reito to worry about, which meant that I need to actually worry about what I'm going to wear. Plus, there was that whole asking him if he was gay thing. I had no idea what I was going to do about that.

Shrugging off those thoughts, I walked towards my dresser so I could at least attempt to pick out an outfit for later. It didn't help that I had no clue where we were going. In fact, I can't believe that I'm actually worried about this. I was beginning to act more like a girly girl every day and the worst part is that I have no idea whether it was a good or a bad thing.

After a while of looking at clothes I finally decide on an outfit, it wasn't too posh and it wasn't too normal either, so I was hoping it would be okay.

Now that I had picked an outfit all I needed to do was have a shower, get dressed and have breakfast all before Reito turned up, which was in just over an hour. I don't really see why he needs to pick me up this early, except for the fact that he wanted to take me Christmas shopping apparently. This fact was beginning to make me feel as if Reito really is gay; I mean what type of guy like actually likes shopping? Although, when I asked him he did say that he wasn't gay, but then again maybe he doesn't want anyone to know. I guess he could be bi, maybe I'll ask him if he's bi today or not, he is taking me to dinner after all.

_**Natsuki's PV**_

I blinked as I felt the sun shining against my face waking me from my slumber. I grumbled as I turned over to get the sun out of my eyes, so I could get more sleep. I wrapped my arms around whatever was radiating heat and pulled it close to me, I buried my face into the soft fluff that was by my face and took in a deep breath. The scent was intoxicating, it was a mix between tea and lavender, there was something about it that seemed familiar but for the life of me I couldn't quite place it.

I tightened my hold on the object that was radiating heat and noticed that whatever it was also felt similar. It was slim and soft, it was comfortable as well. I took another deep breath of the scent before burying my face deeper into the fluff; I stopped as I felt my nose tap gently against something smooth.

My curiosity began to get the better of me as I trailed my nose along the smooth surface until most of my face was clear of the fluff. All the time, I was still breathing in that intoxicating smell that I was becoming increasingly addicted too. I nuzzle into the soft surface and suck in more of that appealing smell; it was driving me nuts that I recognised it but couldn't place it.

Whatever I was holding shivered slightly as I moved closer and kissed the smooth surface, as soon as my lips touched the surface I knew it was skin. Upon my curiosity heightening I opened a sleepy eye to be meet with honey coloured strands of hair, leaning up slowly I opened my other eye as I gazed down at Shizuru's sleeping face.

A small smile made its way onto my face as I stared down at Shizuru; she looked so vulnerable and peaceful as she continued to dream. There was no mask for her to hide behind, nothing for her to worry about; there was only whatever she was dreaming of. If I could wake up to this every day, I would be the luckiest person in the world. I would know that she would always be there for me no matter what, I would know that I'd have someone to come home to every day, but most of all, I'd know that I was loved and nothing is going to change that.

I had to tell Shizuru, but it had to be perfect, I know that I'm telling her on Christmas day, the question is how to do it. I wonder if that new restaurant is any good, I could take her there that seems fairly fancy, or maybe I should take her to Giorgio Locatelli. That place had great food, nice atmosphere and it was formal, so it would be the perfect place to take Shizuru to for a first date. There that didn't seem too difficult, but how was I going to tell Shizuru without making her suspicious? Plus I still need to make a reservation, I turn to look at the clock on the bed side cabinet, quarter to ten, I guess they could be taking reservations now.

There were only three days left until Christmas, so I really hope they have a reservation otherwise I'm completely screwed, unless I cook her a meal. I would rather treat her though, even though Mai had been teaching me I still wasn't very good with more complex meal preparation.

Sighing deeply, I took one last look at Shizuru's sleeping face before getting out of bed, trying to be as quiet as possible; I sneaked over to the door and exited. Once I was outside the bedroom I swiftly made my way over to the phone, grabbing the phone book I quickly found the right number and dialled. I waited patiently as I was being connected; it only took five rings before someone answered the phone.

"Giorgio Locatelli, how can I help you?" An overly cheerful voice said.

"Hi, I'd like to make a reservation for two on Christmas day at 1?" I replied as I silently prayed for them to have an opening.

"Leaving it a little late, but luckily for you someone cancelled their reservation yesterday, so we will be able to accommodate you. What name should I put the reservation under?" I could practically hear the sugar dripping of her voice and 'happy' grin on her face.

"Thank you, that's a really big help, and put it under Kuga please." I felt like the luckiest person alive at this moment, I just woke up in a bed with the woman I love and now I had just landed a reservation at the perfect restaurant.

"Okay and thank you for using our restaurant. Have a nice day." Was all the lady said before she hung up.

In a way I couldn't believe that that had happened, but I guess anything can happen, you just have to be in the right place at the right time.

Now the only thing I had to worry about was how to tell Shizuru about the date without her getting suspicious, I could ask her about what she wants to do for Christmas day. That's a good way to start unless she says something along the lines of 'I was hoping to stay in and spend time with Natsuki'. But knowing Shizuru she would probably say something more along the lines of 'Whatever Natsuki wants to do'. Either way I think it will be fine.

The closer problem to figure out is what to cook for breakfast, pancakes or eggs and bacon. I wonder which is less fattening, most likely the eggs and bacon, I also have to include the fact that I haven't had pancakes for a while. I think I'll go with pancakes.

_**Chie's PV**_

I pulled Aoi closer to me as the movie credits of the last film finally finished, she had fallen asleep as soon as this movie had started but I didn't have the heart to wake her. So I had sat here with her leaning against me watching her serene face as she slept, occasionally a small smile would cross her face as I guess she dreamt about something she liked. In one way I hoped it was me, but another part doubted that it was.

After taking a few more minutes to look at her, I decided that it was time to either get to bed or start waking up. From my guess it would most likely be waking up if the sun, which was now coming through the curtains, was anything to go on.

I moved to stretch, but stopped as I felt Aoi shift slightly, I looked down at her face to see that she was still sleeping peacefully. After a few minutes I decided that it was time to wake Aoi up, really didn't want to, but we did have to do Christmas shopping today. It was already stupid of us to leave it so late when everyone would be rushing to get them, but there's nothing we can do to change that. At least we can turn the whole thing into a date; I can take her to a movie or take her to a fancy restaurant for dinner, I'm sure Aoi would enjoy that.

Aoi shifted again and I noticed that a few strands of hair were out of place; gently placing my fingers to her forehead I brushed the strands out of the way of her face. As I let my fingers slide down the strands I watched her face, trying to capture every feature. Her closed eyes, adorable nose, her slightly hewed cheeks; without realising it I carefully brushed my thumbs against her cheek feeling the luxuriously soft skin. My eyes follow my thumb as it trails over Aoi's luscious bottom lip, as I continued to stare I felt myself being pulled in by them. Before I knew it I was leaning closer and closer to her lips, my eyes only closing as my lips finally connected with hers. Just as I was about to pull back I felt Aoi begin to move her lips against my own, without hesitation I followed her lead until the need for oxygen began too much.

"That was a nice way to wake up; maybe you should do that more often." Aoi told me once she had caught her breath.

"I have to agree with you on that one." I say before I lean in and kiss her softly on the lips.

She pulled away before I had the chance to deepen our kiss. "Maybe we should take this somewhere else before it gets too heated?"

"Hmm, shouldn't we get going?" I ask her as I watch her stand and walk sexily over to the bedroom door, where she stops before turning and answering me.

"What's the rush?" she winks at me, before she turns and walks through the open door disappearing from my sight and leaving me hanging for the second time since we began dating.

It only took me a few seconds to decide that I was going to follow her; it wasn't as if I was going to let her leave me hanging.

_**Shizuru's PV**_

"Ara, Natsuki is this going to become a regular thing?" I say as Natsuki comes into the room with a tray full of food.

"Only if I keep waking up before you." She replies with a small smile on her face as she walks over to me.

It was becoming a habit of Natsuki's to wake up before me and then make these wonderful breakfasts, it made me feel slightly guilty considering I got to sleep in while Natsuki works. Maybe for Christmas I can make the breakfast and save her the trouble, but to do that I'd have to wake up before which will be extremely difficult considering how Natsuki is with Christmas.

I still need to get her a present as well, maybe I can convince her to come shopping with me today.

"Natsuki?" I say in a sweet tone.

"Yeah Shizuru?" She replied without looking up at me, as she continued eating.

"Do we have any plans for today?" I decided that using facial expression wouldn't help considering that she isn't watching me.

"No, why?" She replied as she started to spread mayo onto her toast.

"Well I was hoping to shopping, would you join me?"

She looked up at me and smiled before saying "Of course, any time I spend with you Shizuru is always enjoyable, no matter what we're doing."

She turned back to her food after she'd finished speaking leaving me speechless and slightly stunned, I'd never known Natsuki speak like that before it made me heart swell and gave me hope that what Mai had told me had been true.

Once we finished eating I was able to convince Natsuki to get dressed while I got rid of the plates, it didn't take me long to take the stuff to the kitchen and wash the dirty plates, by the time I was finished Natsuki was already cleaned and dressed.

"I'm going to sit and watch TV while you get changed okay?"

"This is Natsuki's apartment she allowed to do whatever she wants." I say as I walk towards my room pulling of my night robe slowly. As I reach the door I look over my shoulder and pull the rest of my robe off as I tell Natsuki "I won't be long." I wink at her as well before I disappear from her sight through the open bedroom door.

_**Natsuki's PV**_

I stood there with my mouth agape, I swear Shizuru was trying to make me die from blood lose considering how close I was to a nose bleed right then. It didn't help that everything Shizuru did always seems to be suggestive, like this morning for example when she leant over to get some food off the tray she showed full cleavage. If I hadn't looked away as quickly as I did I would have been seriously screwed.

Enough complaining, not that I really was but the sight this morning was rather nice even though embarrassing, I had better go get ready myself considering that Shizuru wants to go shopping.

After showering and changing I waited in the living room area for Shizuru to finish. Sat here I wonder about where she would want to go and where we could go eat, I know that if we go to the mall she will definitely want to go to the new tea store that opened. As I racked my brain for places that we would both enjoy Shizuru came out of the bedroom, turning my head I noticed what she was wearing.

To say that Shizuru was wearing skinny jeans was an understatement; these particular jeans were more like skin tight with a tiny amount of space allowing some movement, her top wasn't much better. It definitely clung to her skin but it didn't seem to restrict her movement or stop her normal breathing pattern, the small amount of netting on the top of the top stopped her from showing of cleavage but it was still half visible. Her jacket stopped just above her hips, the leather of it was slightly dulled as if it had been worn a lot.

"Ara, if Natsuki doesn't stop staring we'll never get out of here." Shizuru said as my gaze travelled over her body once again.

"Sorry." I turned away and grabbed my own leather jacket before I opened the door and waited for Shizuru to go through before me.

"It's okay Natsuki, any time spent with you I treasure anyway." She smiled innocently at me as she walked out the door.

She waited patiently behind me in the corridor as I locked the door. We walked in silence to my motorcycle; before I handed Shizuru her helmet I watched her as she first put her hair up into a messy bun and then did her leather jacket up before holding her hand out waiting for me to pass the helmet over.

Once I'd given Shizuru her helmet I straddled my bike and placed my own helmet on the handle of the bike as I zipped up my own leather jacket, as I pulled my helmet on I felt Shizuru's arms snake around me, squeezing me lightly before lightening her grip. As I revved the engine I made the bike purposefully jerk forward causing Shizuru to clutch tightly to my midsection, with a light chuckle I speed off in the direction of the nearest mall.

_**Mai's PV**_

I slowly stirred from my not so peaceful slumber; it was like any other morning where I wake up with Mikoto sleeping on top of me using my beasts as pillows. However, last night it ended very differently. My dreams had been plagued with images of Mikoto and her actions last night, especially the image of her climbing up me and kissing my lips softly. I could feel my lips still tingling with the sensation of the kiss; it's what made my dreams more pleasurable because of the image rather than being plagued. The images also blocked out the nightmares of what had happened between Tate and I, when I think back to it, I could see that he really is a baka and that Natsuki was right all along. In the end though the one that was always there for me was Mikoto, I could feel my heart skip at beat just at the thought of her smiling face.

Looking down at her sleeping form, I felt a small smile creep onto my face as a light blush covered my cheeks as I took in all the features on her face; her smooth skin, the gentle slope of her nose, her soft lips. My gaze lingered on her lips as my own tingled, I could feel myself being drawn in by those lips and there was nothing I could do to stop it.

A knock at the apartment door drew me out of my current thoughts; my head moving slowly back away from Mikoto's face. I was reluctant to move away from the warmth of my bed and the heat radiating off Mikoto's body but I knew that if I didn't whoever was outside the door wouldn't leave until someone opened it.

Another knock at the door made me hurry over slightly faster, making sure I was presentable as possible in pyjamas before I opened the door to find my little brother and Akira standing outside.

_**Takumi's PV**_

To say that my sister was stunned with shock would be an understatement; she just froze in place her mouth twitching slightly as she looked at both me and Akira stood in the doorway. It was only when Mikoto came over and hugged her while grabbing her hand that she came back to reality, it wasn't any surprise when she hugged Mikoto back and asked about food before she asked Akira and myself also; but what was surprising was the way Mikoto just sat across from both us not moaning or whimpering about being hungry even though we know she was.

"So, why are you both here? I thought you were staying at Akira's for Christmas." I heard Mai's voice call from the kitchen.

"Well, we wanted to see you before Christmas anyway plus we have presents to deliver too before we head back." Akira answered as I continued to look over at Mikoto while her weird silence kept getting to me.

"Oh right, so how long you here for then?"

"Only for today, my father is picking us up later on today, but we figured we'd start off with you and Mikoto first considering you and Takumi haven't seen each other in a while."

Mai and Akira's conversation started to turn into background noise as I continued to watch Mikoto, she was looking over at Mai and there was a longing look in her eyes that made her look slightly sad; I knew that Mikoto was attached to Mai but I never actually thought that she loved her. But now that I can see the way she looks at her, it all seemed to fall into place, all the flashes of memories of seeing Mikoto and Mai together were starting to make me feel dizzy by the time Mai came back in with breakfast.

When I saw Mai's gaze upon Mikoto I felt a small smile form on my lips, it made me wonder whether or not she had figured out who she truly loved yet, because even though Tate had been there to help her, I just knew that she didn't love him.

"So Takumi, how have you been? You look well." I turned to look back at my sister and I finally saw the relief and happiness in her eyes that I have been waiting for so long, she is at long last able to relax and know that what I do and where I am I'll be fine now.

_**Natsuki's PV **_

I sighed as Shizuru dragged me into the tea shop yet again; we had visited this shop at least three times now. It seems that Shizuru has noticed that I'm distracted by something so I guess she's trying to snap me out of it somehow, she has even dragged me into the motorcycle shop today.

Maybe I should stop worrying about the date and just enjoy today, and the moments I have with her now before they pass me by.

_**Nao's PV**_

As soon as I was finished getting ready and only just thinking about what I was going to do when I heard a knock at the door.

Standing outside was Reito looking as handsome as always, he was dressed in casual clothes but he still seemed to look formal, with his straight posture and hair that never looked out of place.

He bowed at me slightly before he offered me his arm which I took with slight hesitation, before I could stop it my curiosity arose and I decided to ask "So, where are we going?"

"To a restaurant." He replied smoothly as we walked towards the sleek black vehicle parked by the entrance gates.

"Don't I get more information than that?" I asked feeling a little irritated at the lack of information and conversation.

"I want it to be a surprise."

"I've never told you that I don't really enjoy surprises have I?" ever since I was little I had never much liked surprises, but that's another story.

"No, but I think you'll like this surprise."

"You have much confidence in your skills."

"Not really." He said as he opened the passenger door for me, before he headed round towards the driver's seat, and soon after we were off and heading towards our destination.

For some reason I had a feeling that this date wasn't going to go well, the fact that we were now sat in an awkward silence in the car on our way didn't help.

10 minutes later

It turns out that Reito's surprise was just a reservation at a not so fancy restaurant, with the twist that he'd booked the place out for the night. The man definitely didn't think of doing things by half, but I do admit it just felt forced as if he was trying to impress me. It still didn't help that the awkward silence still hadn't passed just, I guess when it was just me and him it seemed that we didn't have any connection really. I can't deny that he knew how to romance a girl but it just wasn't working for me, his smooth talk had started but I couldn't help but turn off, on the other hand the food was exceptional at this place which showed he had taste at least.

"I don't think this is working is it?"

I snapped out of my zoning when I heard Reito speak in a sad tone. "I'm not sure maybe you're just trying too hard?"

"What would you have done if you were me?"

He question was certainly weird but I already knew how I was going to answer it. "I would have chosen to go to the movies or somewhere simple. Somewhere that has a nice relaxed atmosphere; I don't really know specifics but just something like that."

"Okay then, how about we go see what's on at the movies?"

That was the best thing he'd said all night and yet it was the simplest, I guess I'm just someone that likes things in life to be simple, I mean we had just gone through a whole load of complicated situations over the course of a few years, most of which happened in the last year. It was about time I got some simplicity.

_**Youko's PV**_

"And what did you have to ask?" I said, surprised at how normal my voice sounded considering that my legs felt like jelly and I just wanted to enjoy the pleasure I was getting from the feel of Midori's lips on my neck.

"Well, first of all I wanted to apologise for what an ass I've been, I really am an idiot. I just wanted you to hear that first before I ask this." She paused, and I felt her take a big breath before she released it against my neck causing me to shiver slightly. "I wanted to ask you to be...mine."

My breath caught in my throat as I tried to work my brain around what she had just asked. She wanted me to be hers? Was that a backwards way of asking me to be her girlfriend? This is Midori I'm talking about her of course it is. "Does this mean that you want me to be your girlfriend?"

I felt her nod her head against my neck and I felt a big smile spread across my face, it was only then that she continued placing light kisses against my neck waiting for me to answer. "Of course I'll be yours."

Before I could fully register what was going on I felt myself being turned around before feeling a pair of lips gently connect with my own, the sensation so overpowering that I couldn't help the moan that escaped my mouth.

"Baby, I'm going to make up for being such an idiot and it's beginning now." Midori said after she pulled away slightly, her lips still brushing against mine as she talked. I felt her press against me as she shoved me against the kitchen counter, causing another moan to escape before I felt her lips against mine again this time with more urgency.

_Sorry about the really late update I'll try to be quicker with them, but I've been crazy busy with work and college haven't even had time to get online it's terrible, but there is still no excuse for not update, i will have to punish myself...hmm no chocolate for a month that should do it. Sorry if the ending seems rushed, and please R&R if you don't mind I enjoy getting people's opinions. _

_P.S. Happy Christmas everyone! _


	14. Shopping and dates part 2

_Disclaimer: I don't own Mai Hime (wish I did but I don't *sadness* I wish that could change that but I can't *sigh*) _

_Anyway, sorry for the late update, I apologise profusely for its lateness and I hope for my reader's forgiveness, I'll let you get on with reading the chapter now though. _

Chapter 12 – Shopping and Dates part 2

_**Youko's PV **_

The feel of Midori's tongue against my own was electric, like a current flowing through me it was awakening something and it felt so damn good that I let it. Her nails scratching down my ribs gently enough not to break the skin but hard enough to cause a bit of pain, causing me to hiss in pleasure before I grabbed her face and kissed her with a passion I'd never felt before. My own nails travelled down her faces towards her neck where I started to apply more pressure making her tongue falter slightly giving me the chance to take control of the situation.

I pushed against her with my hips, forcing her back before I slammed her against the wall of the kitchen. All the while not taking my lips off hers, even as she gasps from the force of the impact, when her back colliding with the wall. Once she had recovered she kissed me with a fire that felt as if it could burn me alive but instead it lighted a fire inside me that I never knew about.

With every touch and kiss the animal inside of me gained more and more control making my actions become more instinct with each passing moment. My nails digging into her back, drawing blood only caused her to attack my neck with a higher intensity, while her hands worked on undoing my shirt and ridding me of my irritating clothes as well as getting rid of her own.

There was a wave of pure pleasure that passed through me when her mouth finally claimed one of my newly exposed nipples, she sucked, nibbled and licked at it before slowly moving across to my other breast and giving it the same treatment. The pleasure she caused to explode inside me only helped fuelled the beast inside me, as I started scratching and clawing at any part of her body I could reach.

I heard myself hiss again as she dragged her nails down my sides to the button on my jeans, her skilful fingers were able to undo it swiftly, before unzipping them as well while she slowly brushes against me causing me to whimper slightly at the pleasure it caused.

Her lips were back on mine in a kiss that could only be explained as carnal, the force of it was electrifying and it sent shivers and tingles all through my body. I felt her hands on my hips pulling at my jeans trying to get them to go down and for the first time I growled and cursed in irritation at myself for putting skinny jeans on. Luckily though with a swift tug she was able to get them down over my hips easily, my own hands were now disposing of her belt with ease and undoing her own jeans that I was surprised at the skilfully quick way I had them off of her. To stop my actions though she pushed against me causing me to gasp from the force of the wave of pleasure it sent coursing through my body. Not being able to help myself I bit down into the muscle of her shoulder causing her to hiss in please as her nails dig into the skin of my hips before her right hand travelled to my centre in between us.

As soon as her finger collided over my centre my hips bucked against hers causing her to moan quietly at the sensation, before her finger begins to move again. This time her finger delves gently inside reaching my core finding my nerve centre making my hips buck and causing me to moan to escape my mouth. Soon her finger had started to move more quickly making my hips buck more regularly while my noises gain volume as her lips and teeth graze my neck heightening the pleasure I was already experiencing.

The white hot pleasure that was running through my was gaining speed and power, making me feel as if any moment I was going to explode. I jittered and bucked uncontrollably as the pleasure rick-shaded through my body becoming too much for me to handle, it felt like a drum had burst as I felt the sensation swirl around inside of me.

My breathing was still laboured when the pleasure finally started to subside as Midori finally spoke again. "Sorry about that, I just couldn't control myself anymore." I growled deep in my throat as I hungrily kissed her before I replied.

"You'll be truly sorry in a minute." I said as I pushed her roughly against the kitchen wall as I kissed her passionately again before pushing away from her slightly and saying "Are you coming or you just going to stand there?"

Before she had a chance to answer I dragged her off towards the bedroom so I could repay her the favour she had just paid me.

_**Natsuki's PV**_

Somehow Shizuru and I had ended up in the cinema watching a rather random movie, it was meant to be a horror or thriller of some kind but I really couldn't see what was scary or gory about it. It was like the worst movie I have ever seen but at least I had good company which all that matters really.

I turned to look at Shizuru sitting next to me; she looked slightly pale but nothing about her facial expression was showing she was scared but a part of me still told me that she was terrified belief. It made me want to put my arm around her and comfort her, and the other part was unsure about whether I should or not. I looked around the cinema screen and noticed that it was fairly empty and maybe she'd see it as me making a move to do something more or she would just see it as me trying to comfort her. Either way I still found my arm moving around behind her head and putting it across her shoulders; she automatically leant into me, leaning her head onto to my own shoulder as I let my arm rest against her shoulders. She immediately wasted no time in putting her own arm across my stomach as she tried to hide her face from the crappy movie we were watching.

Once it was finished it seemed as if we were both rather hungry, so after we'd walked out of the cinema I suggested we go find somewhere to go eat, which Shizuru was more than hungry to agree with me.

In the end we found a nice quiet little café on the corner at the end of a row of shops, it was quiet and had a nice relaxing atmosphere. It was slightly romantic as well which made me start to think about my choice of restaurant for our meal, maybe Shizuru would prefer to come to somewhere like this instead of the fancy restaurant I've already reserved a table at.

Once the waiters had taken our orders I decided to see whether Shizuru was done with her shopping or whether there was anywhere else she wanted or needed to go. "Was there anywhere else you wanted to go?"

"No, I think I'm done, so how about after we have eaten we go home and settle down to watch a movie, I need a bit of a good decent movie to watch considering the terrible horror we saw earlier. Maybe we can sit by the fire place as well; I haven't done that since I was little." She replied in her natural Kyoto bent as she smiled sweetly at me and I couldn't help but think about how much I loved her accent and her beautiful smile. "Is there anywhere else Natsuki would like to visit?"

"If that's what you want to do that's what we'll do, I finished my shopping before the movie as well so I'm all good." I said as I smiled back at her, what she said really did sound like the perfect thing to do, especially so at Christmas it was extremely romantic and considering it had just started snowing I'd rather just cuddle up on the floor leaning against the sofa curled up in a blanket in front of a nice warm fire and watching a movie; and of course being with Shizuru would be the icing on the cake.

"Ara, Natsuki is being quite romantic lately are you sure you're feeling alright?"

"Yes, I've never felt better as a matter of fact, maybe I've just come to my senses."

Before Shizuru had chance to speak the waitress arrived with our food and she had to turn slightly to hide the blush that was covering her cheeks, it showed me why she like to tease me so much; I'm sure that if I was that cute when I blushed I would want to tease me all the time too. Maybe I should tease Shizuru more often.

As soon as the waitress had gone I couldn't help but comment. "You know you look extremely cute when you blush." Her response was only to continue blushing and start the motions of beginning to eat.

Our conversation stopped for the moment as we ate our food, it surprised me that our silence wasn't awkward but it was comfy, for me that was a big deal because most of the time I find silence awkward, when I'm with another person at least. It was really different, but it was nice and I liked it.

After the waitress had collected our plates and given us a few minutes to ponder over our dessert choice I decided to break the silence. "So, I'm guessing the only problem we have is getting all the stuff home because we did come out on a motorbike instead of in a car, so that's going to make life difficult, don't ya think?"

"Unfortunately yes, although I could rent a car I've been meaning to do so since I arrived but I didn't get a chance to get round to it yet. At least then we can put all the stuff into the back and you can ride you motorbike home and I'll follow behind you?" she said as she looked over the menu and sipped her tea.

I sat there slightly stunned and amazed at how quickly she was able to come up with a solution to our small problem. "Did you know that you never seize to amaze me?"

"Ara?" she looks up at me with a slightly confused look on her face and it's amazing to see her real expressions for once instead of the masks she always seems to hide behind.

"You seem to find solutions so easily in life, it's truly incredible." I said as I quickly finished looking over the dessert menu. "Did you fancy anything else or did you want to leave?"

"I think I'd rather have pudding at home while we watch the movie." She replied putting her cup back down on the table and closing her menu.

"Okay then we can go sort out all of the paperwork for you to rent a car and then we can finally get back home after I get the bill." I say as I see the waitress walk past and ask for the bill.

After convincing Shizuru to let me pay, I paid and gave the waitress a tip while Shizuru put her jacket back on and picked up a few of the bags that were on the floor next to our table. I quickly put my own jacket on and grabbed the rest of the bags before Shizuru could pick them up, we headed out the door and tried to find the nearest car rental place as fast as possible it seemed that we both weren't very clever with what we had chosen to wear for that day.

While Shizuru began the paperwork I decided to leave the bags with her and go get my motorbike, It didn't take me that long to go retrieve it and drive it back to the rental building, but by the time I got back Shizuru had already finished the paperwork and had been able to require a bike carrier to be put on the back of the car so I wouldn't have to ride back home in the cold snow.

It wasn't long before we had packed up all the shopping and put my bike safely and securely onto the trailer, we were soon on our way home, hoping to get there before the weather got worse. The car journey was also in silence as I wanted Shizuru to be able to concentrate in the bad conditions, but it was still comfortable even though it was different to the silence in the restaurant.

Once we got home it wasn't difficult to decide what we were going to do first, the obvious choice was to get a cup of tea to warm us both up, which Shizuru prepared while I got the fire started. I was just finishing with getting the shopping in from the car when Shizuru came in with the tea.

"So now that we have tea what did you want to watch?" I ask Shizuru as we sit down on the sofa drinking the warm tea.

"Ara, what are you in the mood to watch Nat-su-ki?" I shiver slightly at the way she says my name and hope that she doesn't notice it.

"Whatever you're in the mood to watch of course, maybe we could watch a comedy or something because the horror movie today has just put me off that genre for the moment."

"I agree, but what comedy?"

"What about the Proposal movie?" Shizuru said as she points to one of the movie resting on top of the TV.

"Sure, I haven't watched it yet so I don't know how good it will be but it might be fun to see a movie together that neither of us has seen." I smiled at her when I finished placing the DVD into the player before I grabbed the blanket and settled down on the floor in front of the fire Shizuru had set up.

Shizuru settled down next to me and I couldn't help but put my arm around her while I covered her up with the blanket, she hit play before she lean back and cuddled up against me.

**Meanwhile**

_**Takeda's PV**_

Tate had been walking backwards and forwards for hours now, he was still ranting about what he did to Mai and how he was her back, but to be honest I personally believe that he's wasting his time the guy was a jerk to her I doubt that none of her friends are even going to allow him to get anywhere near Mai until she's ready to talk to him which won't be anytime soon.

"Dude, will you just shut up for once? She's not going to take you back right now and you know there's no point going over there." I say as he finally blows my last fuse.

"Have you been listening to anything I've been saying? I need her back, I love her..."

I cut him off before he can begin his rant all over again. "Are you in love with her or do you just not want to spend Christmas with Shiho again, because when Christmas comes all you ever do is moan about her and now that you're alone again all you want is Mai, but you still moan about wanting to get out of going to Shiho."

The next thing I know is feeling a sharp pain shooting through my back as I hear a loud bang, upon opening my eyes I noticed that Tate had me pined up against the wall while he began putting pressure on my neck causing me to feel a little choked.

"Leave Shiho out of this, I want Mai because I love her, she's mine, I'm her most important person remember." He said to me as he eyes started to get a little wild.

I kicked him in the shin and elbowed him in the solar plexus causing him to let me go before I started to talk. "She's not yours; she's not a piece of property, besides if she's yours because you're her most important person then Shiho is technically yours as well considering you're her most important person too. How about you think about what you're doing for once? And maybe while you're thinking you can decide who you really want to be with, because trust me you don't want the right person to come along only to let them pass you straight on by." I'm yelling at him by the end of my own little rant and I decide that it's better for me to walk away before I end up hitting him into the next century.

I walked out of the room slamming the door behind; my pace didn't slow down until I reach the town that was close to the school. Unfortunately for me it was quite cold outside and considering I rushed out of the house in an angry state of mind I didn't think to pick up a coat, so now I was beginning to freeze.

After looking around for a little while I finally came across the small café that Mai used to work at when Takumi was still ill, I'm still unsure on whether she has continued working here or not. Either way I still walked into the café hoping to get out of the cold wind that had started to blow.

"Hey Takeda"

I turned around to see Kazuya cleaning a table to the left of me, I quickly look around the rest of the small café and notices that there was only one other customer in the café. "Hey, a bit of a slow day for you guys?"

"Yeah unfortunately I think everyone is just staying at home for the Christmas holiday although it was quiet last year too so I think it might just be a tradition or something." He said as he came over to me. "So what did you want? A sit or just something to eat?"

"A seat and food sounds nice right about now." I replied

"Want some company? I doubt we're going to get busy anytime soon." He said as he showed me to my seat and wrote down what I always order.

"That'd be great."

He walked off once I had sat down, it wasn't long before my order arrived and Kazuya sat down opposite me.

"So what are you doing for Christmas?" He asked as I began to eat my American style banana slip, which was my favourite desert of all time and really the only thing I could eat when I wanted to calm down or when I was just in a bad mood in general.

"Nothing, my parents are away this Christmas so I can't go home, so now I'm going to be on my own for Christmas, sad isn't it?"

"It's not all that bad, Akane parents are on holiday this year too so she's going to come to my family dinner for Christmas instead of being on her own. You can join us if you want; my parents are always inviting my friends to join us for Christmas celebrations and things. You should come; nobody should be alone on Christmas." Kazuya said as he watched me slowly eating my delicious banana and ice cream with a small amount of whipped cream to top it all off.

"Yeah I think I will; it'd be nice to be with friends on Christmas. At least I'll be able to get away from Tate and his whining for once in my life."

"To be honest what does that guy even find to moan about he was dating Mai and they were happy but he still continued to find things to moan about, bit of an arse when you think about it really. Sometimes I can't see how you stand him, but I guess that's what friends are for right?"

"Yeah, I guess. Anyway how are you and Akane? You guys seem to have been together forever, I can't understand how you do it, ya know?"

"We're good, It's easy really, I think when you just find the right person it all just comes together in a way."

"Yeah, maybe I'm just not meant to find love or something; I don't mind really though gives me more time to focus on kendo and school work."

"Yeah but you miss out on the romance of life."

"Romance of life? That just sounds weird."

"What can I say I get weird when people talk to me about love and girlfriends, it's just the way I get when people talk about love, and it's difficult to explain."

"I guess I can understand that, anyway I've got to get going. Hopefully Tate has cooled down enough now so maybe I can get some peace and quiet tonight." I said as I finished my banana slip and paid him for the desert, before I started to head home.

_**Tate's PV**_

Maybe I should listen to Takeda for once, I am always complaining at him about everything. I can't understand why I just can't be happy with anything I have, I guess I'm just one of these people who can't be happy because I always want what I can't have and when I have I just find something else I want that I don't have.

I wonder what I really want from life.

I think I should just give up with this for now, I'm going to head over to Shiho's and see if I can stay there until after Christmas considering I'm going over there for Christmas anyway. It is only for three days, well more like two days now considering the time, I know Shiho will be happy with me stopping there, so it should be alright and at least this way Takeda will get a break from all my moaning before he had a go at me I didn't realise that I'd been doing this to him.

Well, I better get going before Takeda gets home don't want him to see me leaving he might think I'm going to Mai's to cause more trouble or something, I guess I should really probably apologise to her about the way I acted but I think I should leave it until after Christmas so she can at least have a happy one without me around to complicate things.

I guess this works out better for Shiho as well because it makes her Christmas better and at least I can do that for her, and it's not all that bad spending time with her or her grandparents, it's quite enjoyable at times really.

After writing a note to Takeda telling him where I was going to be until after Christmas I left the dorm room and locked the door behind me before heading off in the direction of the shrine.

_Hey guys, I know it's not as long as the other half but I hope you enjoyed it, I think I might skip the next two days and go straight to Christmas day, but I think that'd be mean so maybe not we'll have to wait and see. I'll hopefully update again before either the end of the month or by middle April, although it might be later than that considering I have work and college and exams and birthdays and way too much to do, but I will try, I don't want to let you guys down. R&R please if you want to, I really appreciate all of your opinions. _


	15. Falling Confessions

_Disclaimer: I don't own Mai Hime, but I do own the storyline. _

_Okay, here's the next chapter, please don't kill me for missing out a day, I wanted to get too the good stuff: P, besides that day would have been boring so you guys get the story faster_

_Anyway I'll let you get to reading now. Enjoy _

Chapter 13 – Falling Confessions

Christmas Eve

_**Natsuki's PV**_

The sun was streaming in through the curtains as I sat there looking over at Shizuru's serene sleeping face; we had both fallen asleep as the film was coming to an end. Luckily for me I had woken up just as the sun had started rising, so it was nice for me to see Shizuru in her sleeping state in a romantic setting. The way the sun was shining lightly through outlined Shizuru's angelic face perfectly, she shifted slightly in her sleep causing a few strands of her fringe to fall across her beautiful face.

My hand automatically moved to the strands moving them away from her face, stroking her face lightly as I tucked the hair behind Shizuru's ear delicately. As I started leaning back again I noticed Shizuru's slightly open mouth and her gorgeous lips that were almost begging me to kiss them. I found myself unconsciously leaning forwards towards them, as I was unable to stop myself, considering it's what I wanted; my eyes began to start closing slightly as my face slowly inched towards hers.

When my lips connected with hers a shot of electricity went through my body, it was trying to get me to continue with my actions but just as I was about to stop myself and pull away I felt Shizuru's lips respond to my own. As another wave of electricity went rolling through me, I was unable to stop my tongue from leaving my lips and exploring the ones that were connected with mine.

The sensation was mystifying, it was as if I had died and gone straight up to heaven, as I finally pulled away from her and re-opened my eyes. As my eyes opened I expected to see Shizuru's open with me, but as I looked down I noticed she'd gone straight back to hugging me around the waist and sleeping happily, with a cute little smile on her face.

I'm sure my face was a picture right now, and I had to remind myself to actually be grateful that Shizuru was still asleep; otherwise I'd be being teased right now and probably for a while after that. Sighing in defeat I finally decided to move, but considering Shizuru was clinging to me it made it a bit difficult, so instead I made the choice to take Shizuru with me. First I had to move her arms from around my waist to my neck, then picking her up bridal style I carried her to our room and placed her on the bed while I got her to release her grip on me so I would be able to changes my plans for tomorrow.

I had decided that I was going to tell her today about my feelings instead of Christmas, there would be too much going on and it'd be easier to do it today. For some reason me and Shizuru had fallen asleep in the same position for the past two nights and it had been nice, romantic even; it had made me realise that I cared for Shizuru so much, she was the first person who had found her way into my heart with me letting her since I was little.

I didn't want to wait another day, I knew how Shizuru felt for me and I didn't want her to be waiting for any longer, I wanted her to know instead of her sitting there wondering about every little thing that I do that may give her a sign. So, with one last look at Shizuru's sleeping face I turned and walked to the kitchen to pick up the phone, once I got the restaurant on the phone it wasn't difficult to change the table to today instead of Christmas it seems they were quite happy to get another table free then.

"Ara, what is Natsuki doing?" I jumped out of my skin as I heard the smooth Kyoto bent that came from behind me as I had only just put down the phone.

"How long have you been stood there Shizuru?" I said as I turned to look at her, while leaning my ass against the kitchen counter behind me.

"Not long I only just woke up and you weren't next to me so I was worried." She replied as she pouted at the idea of me leaving her alone to wake up.

"Sorry, I had a phone call to make." I walked over to her hugging her tightly.

It didn't take her long for her to react and hug me back although I do believe that I surprised her at my sudden act of affection, it felt nice hugging her out of the blue like this, it was nice being able to surprise Shizuru every once in a while. I just can't believe it took me so long to figure out that I had fallen in love with her.

I looked at my watch as I pulled away from her, and decided that we both had enough time to watch a movie before we needed to get changed and be ready.

"How about we watch a movie before we get ready to go out, what do you say?" I said as I brushed a stray strand of hair out of her face.

"Ara, where are we going Nat-su-ki?" she looked at me innocently as her face flushed slightly at my touch.

"Out, that's all you need to know, there's only one thing you need to know and that is that you need to dress formally." I smiled at her with a mischievous glint in my eyes as I thought of how nice it would be to surprise Shizuru for once in my life instead of her surprising me.

Her only reaction was a small blush across her face before she turned her head away from me. I decided that to save her some embarrassment we'd just get one and watch a movie, so as I dragged her into the living room area. I told her to pick a movie while I made some tea and snacks, it wasn't as if we needed to have a big breakfast or lunch with the meal we were having tonight.

_**Mai's PV**_

I was slowly woken up by the sounds and smells of cooking coming from the kitchen area, it caused me to become curious as to who was messing around in my kitchen, I'm sure it wouldn't be Mikoto, it was evident she didn't fully know her way around the kitchen, yet part of myself believed that it was her in the kitchen.

As I walked round the wall that parted the section of the living area and beds to the kitchen I was partly surprised to see Mikoto standing there cooking pancakes for our breakfast. "What are you doing Mikoto?" I asked as I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes.

"Takumi told me to look after you, so I'm looking after you and you taught me how to cook these before so I thought they'd be good." She handed me a plateful of pancakes as she finished putting the last one on her own plate. "The sauces are already on the table."

It was funny how I could miss so much when I was still half asleep, but it was nice not having to wake up early to make the food for once, it scared me slightly how grown up Mikoto was but I kind of loved it at the same time, it allowed me to relax and see a different side of her.

"What are we going to do Mikoto? It's Christmas eve and I've finished all my shopping so we don't have to go out, but I don't know what we should do."

"How about we go see Natsuki and Shizuru? Or we could just sleep or watch movie or cook or anything that we want to do, right?" I watch her face as she started to ramble about different ideas, her face turning back into the childish Mikoto that I love so much.

"Yeah, we can do whatever you want to do, Mikoto"

Her light up in excitement at all the things we could do today and I saw a huge smile spread across her face causing me to smile at her. Making Mikoto smile was one of the things I loved to do most is a single day, seeing Mikoto smile brought me an enjoyment that I found just too difficult to explain.

It made me start wondering about how everyone's else day was going, whether Nao and Reito would be going on a date together or whether it wasn't working out between the two of them. Then my mind started to drift to the bet I made with Shizuru not too long ago, it caused me to look over at Mikoto and wonder whether she was going to say anything to me today or not. I wanted to know whether Natsuki had got up the courage to talk to Shizuru yet as well, I know they had been growing closer since Shizuru came here for the holidays but neither of them had said anything about confessing of anything. I may have to call them later about that, but even if they had I don't think either Shizuru or I really care about the bet anymore.

It was a silly little bet anyway, but if one of us wins, and then we win. I quickly glance over at my bedside table where the tickets lie in the top draw, I knew I had to get them even if I did win; Shizuru could just give me the money for them instead of giving me the tickets. I guess if she got tickets as well that we'd all be going, which would make a nice holiday, even if it would be a strange coincidence.

_**Nao's PV**_

Reito and I had been wondering around the mall for what seemed like days now, there was a small awkwardness that had come over us ever since both of us had spotted Natsuki and Shizuru walking along together. Neither of us could even get up the courage to call over to them, so we walked passed by them unnoticed, I did want to try to make this work with Reito but unfortunately I don't believe that it will.

Sometimes I guess friendships and just meant to stay as friendships; I was glad that we had decided to still stay friends after we had talked two days ago about our almost developing relationship. Personally, I still have some suspicions that he is gay, or that he is at least harbouring feelings for men, or maybe he is harbouring specific feelings for one man.

I might have to investigate into my suspicions and see where they lead me, either way it won't matter until after Christmas. Reito and I have decided to spend it together considering that Mikoto won't want to leave Mai's side and my mother is still in the hospital. Christmas is not a day that I want to spend in hospital with her; I've had that experience before and seeing all the people who come in with various injuries from drunken Christmas spirit was most definitely something I don't want to have to live through again.

"Nao, did you want to stop for food, after all we have been Christmas shopping since early this morning, we do have almost everyone's presents only Mai's and Mikoto's to go it seems." Reito said as we started heading for the food quarter area of the mall.

"That sounds good." If I was honest I had gotten bored of shopping a while ago but we still did need to get people presents, so I guess that's what I get for leaving it so late. Besides, food did sound like a good way to have a break from the constant rush of people trying to grab whatever presents they had missed. "So, where did you want to eat?"

"How about we eat wherever you want too, I'm not that fussy with food."

This statement surprised me slightly considering the background he had grown up in, but then again he was Mikoto's older brother so anything is possible really.

In the end I decided on eating at the nearest place just due to hunger pains starting to set in, it was a fairly hidden burger place, but the food they cooked was amazing. It could almost rival Mai's if she didn't give us all the great service that came with it, like being able to eat in her apartment or outside on the grass with everyone.

"The stores with be closing fairly soon I guess, so did you want to search for Mai's and Mikoto's present and then head to a movie or something. I don't really wish to return home and I don't really want to be on my own either so I figured maybe you could stay with me at mine save you from travelling in the morning maybe?" Reito had once again managed to surprise me, he looked more like a little child as he spoke fluently but slightly shyly as well, he also showed me that he could definitely speak in more than one sentence increments.

"Sure, I'll just have to get some clothes from my apartment before we travel to yours." It was strange agreeing so easily to stopping at his house, but I didn't feel threatened by him and you never know with the amount of people we have bumped in to today it would no surprise if someone else ended up stopping along with me.

_**Chie's PV**_

Aoi and I had planned on going Christmas shopping today for everyone's presents, but somehow, somewhere along the line we had just gotten wrapped up in watching different movies for most of the day. Half of them we hadn't even been able to finish considering that we both seemed to keep distracting each other.

Most of the movies had just been fleeting romantic comedies but, there had been one that we both watched, it contained a couple that seemed so similar to Natsuki's and Shizuru's relationship that we had been unable to put our eyes away; both of us anxious to see how it turned out. Of course it had ended with a happy ending, just like most romance movies, it gave us hope that maybe one day Shizuru and Natsuki can be happy like that. We all knew of the heart ache that Shizuru had suffered through the carnival, and even Natsuki had suffered with conflicting emotions, it would be nice if for once they could be happy, especially after living through pain like that.

"Hey, what are you thinking about?" I heard Aoi say as she shifted in my arms, the bed sheets falling off her body as she started to sit up, leaning over me with curious eyes. Her body was slim and she had all the right curves in the right places, her body glistened slightly with sweat from our last session, causing me to remember what had recently happened.

"What we did in the last hour." I smirked at her as a slight blush cover her delicate cheeks.

"Hmm, so I guess you really enjoyed that did you?" I barely registered what she said as she leaned down closer to me, her bare chest resting gently against my own as her breathe brushed lightly against my lips.

"Yes." I gulped out the word as I started to lick my lips slightly.

Finally she ended my torture by leaning down and kissing my lips gently with her own, the soft texture of them causing me to moan slightly as her tongue begged for entrance.

As I granted it, my arms snaked around her waist, while I pulled her down closer to me and rolled us over so I myself was top, her hands found her way into my hair. She tugged slightly at the short strands as she guided my mouth down towards her neck, my warm breath gliding across her skin caused her to moan out loud slightly.

Deciding to get pay back I grazed my lips across her neck, barely making contact with her soft skin. Repeating the process I moved my lips slowly lower down her neck, leaving a trail heading down towards her collarbone.

Moving from her collarbone across to her left collarbone I kissed light trails all the way back up, finally blowing gently down her ear. While my mouth focused on her neck, my hands began to wander, my right hand brushing down her side as my left supported my weight. My right hand caressed every inch of her soft skin it could reach.

My hand travelled down her left side, as my lips found hers once again, my hand glided over her smooth skin of her hip bone before it reached the skin on her thigh. My continued kisses on Aoi's neck caused her moaning to get louder, my hand caressing her thigh kept her body twitching as she ached for me to touch her more intimately. It made me curious to see how far I could get her without touching her more intimately than just grazing her skin with my lips and teeth, while I caressed her skin with my hand.

Considering the sounds Aoi was continuing to make along with the growing noise I was sure that what I was doing to her was working, nibbling on her neck never did fail to cause Aoi to make a noise.

Finally, I decided that she had been through enough torture to make it even between us, as well as my self control was starting to waver. Giving into my self control, I finally entered her, my fingers entering her with ease; they nearly slipped as they connected with Aoi's wetness. The feeling was electrifying after waiting and holding myself back, it made the feeling that much more enjoyable.

I heard her release as I felt it inside of her, my own release coming shortly after her own, after she had stopped shivering from the pleasure I had just caused her I removed my fingers as I kissed her slightly sweaty forehead.

"I'm guessing you enjoyed that." I whispered gently to her.

"Oh more than enjoyed and for the torture, you are so dead?" She replied as she got a gleam in her eyes. What can I say? Life with Aoi is never going to be boring that's for sure.

_**Takeda's PV**_

After having that argument with Tate he had left and as I believe it he was staying with Shiho and her grandparents, I guess what I said must have gotten through to him, but with Tate you can never really know.

So here I was on Christmas Eve walking around the city centre all alone, while couples walked all around me, I was still unsure on whom I should be getting present for as well. As I continued walking around, I saw Midori and Youko walking into the cinema theatre, not wanting to disturb them I decided to walk past quietly. Even after avoiding the two of them I still wasn't able to stop from bumping into another couple, Reito and Nao they were stood under a Christmas tree when I unconsciously bumped into them.

"Hello Takeda, are you all alone?" Reito said as I was about to apologise for bumping into them.

"Ah, Reito, uh yes unfortunately." For some reason I was really embarrassed that I'd bumped into him and it caused me to speak in the same way that I do when I'm usually around Natsuki.

"Why is that? Aren't you always hanging out with Tate?" Nao was curious I guess, and she did have a point. I noticed that they weren't holding hands or anything so maybe something had happened between them.

"After what he did to Mai, well we argued and now he's staying with Shiho and her grandparents, what he did was wrong and I stood up to him for once in my life. I guess it just surprised him a little and caught him off guard, either way it pissed him off."

"So, who are you spending Christmas with? Are you going to stop with your family?" Reito never surprised me with his politeness it was difficult getting used to in the beginning but now it was just the way I saw him.

"Alone probably, my family are out of town, they thought that I'd be staying with Tate this year which was true until yesterday."

"Would you like to stay with us?" Nao piped up, causing a wave of shock to run through me.

"Erm...Are you sure?"

"Yes, no-one should be alone on Christmas." Reito replied for Nao as he smiled at us both. "Besides, it is only going to be Nao and myself otherwise and in my opinion the more the merrier."

"I guess in that case how can I argue with that? I guess I will just have to go get some clothes and I shall have to meet you at yours, unless you would both like to join me, so that there is less loneliness between any of us."

"I think we shall accompany you, especially considering that we will have to go to Nao's anyway and also it saves me from having to give directions."

After that being said we all headed off in the direction of the school campus where both mine and Nao's dorms were located.

_**Youko's PV**_

It was finally Christmas Eve and Midori was moving around already as I began to stir, Midori must have heard me as I heard her come bounding into the room.

"Good morning." I could practically hear the smile in her voice, and surely as I turned over she had one of the biggest grins I'd since on her face for a while. Something else that also surprised me was the tray that she carried in her arms, it had pretty close to a full array of breakfast on there, cooking or cold.

"What's this?" I said as I sat up in bed, holding the covers to bare chest in an attempt to keep some of my dignity.

"Breakfast in bed, I didn't know what you wanted so I just made anything that came to mind." She set the tray on my lap before she sat next to me on the bed, her legs laid out straight.

"I didn't even know you could cook if I'm honest." I said as I picked up the fork on the tray and started dissecting the pancakes that were on the plate.

"There are still a few things that you don't know about me. Actually there's something I want to apologise to you about, and I plan on making it up to you today by going to the cinema, but anyway I'm sorry for getting drunk all the time. I promise from this day forth that I will not have another alcoholic beverage, I know how much it upsets you."

Even with the food on top of me, I still couldn't control myself, quickly moving the food out of the way I practically through myself at her as I hugged her tightly both of us falling down across the bed.

I couldn't stop myself from kissing her as the force of my hug started making us slide slowly off the edge of the bed, taking the duvet with us, I felt Midori breathe out into my mouth as we fell to the floor with a heavy thud.

"Sorry" I tried to pull up away from her as fast as possible in fear that I had hurt her.

She held my arm as I was above her, straddling her hips. "That's okay, I'm fine. Do you really have to get off of me?"

She looked sad as I nodded my head, if I stayed on top of her we'd never leave the house, just like yesterday. Once she released my arm I got up holding onto the sheet that was miraculously still covering my body, walking over towards the bathroom I grabbed my clothes.

As I opened the door I looked over my shoulder at Midori who was still on the floor watching me walk away and said. "Didn't you say we were going to the cinema today? Maybe you can take me out for a meal as well, before we come back home."

With that being said I quickly closed the bathroom door before walking over and turn the shower on, turning the heat down to cold I quickly jumped in, and hoped that the cold water would cool the fire that was starting to rise within me.

_**Mai's PV**_

As I looked out the window I noticed that it had already begun to get dark, it made me glad that I had already brought Christmas presents for everyone a while ago, it allowed Mikoto and I to spend some quality time together, just sitting and watching movies.

Mikoto had looked after me extremely well today; she barely let me move all day. Everything we ate today she made, even putting the movies in the TV was something she didn't want me to do either.

"Hey, Mikoto, why are you doing all this today?" I asked as I stayed laid out on the sofa watching a movie that Mikoto had put on.

"I'm doing it because you deserve it; you constantly have to look after me so I thought I would make it even."

She appeared next to me as she hugged my side lightly. "Mai, can I tell you something?"

"Of course you can." I turned to look at her with a smile on my face.

Without saying anything she leaned in close to me kissing me firmly on the lips, the feeling of them caused me to close my eyes and just enjoy the moment. When she pulled away I could still her breath on my still tingling lips, as I opened my eyes I saw her staring at me with a serious look on face.

"Mai, I love you, will you be my girlfriend?" I'd never seen Mikoto act like before it reminded me of Natsuki and the way she blushes.

I was at a loss for words as I sat looking at her completely in shock, not wanting to cause her any problems I lean into towards her and kissed her lips once again. Feeling the tingling sensation coming back to my lips, this feeling was something I had never experienced before.

Finally pulling away from her, only far enough away that I could speak, I licked my lips before I started to talk. "Yes Mikoto I will, I love you too." Even as I said the words my mind drifted to the bet Shizuru and I had, but losing that it is something that has just made me the happiest person in the world.

The next thing I knew Mikoto and I were lying on the floor, she was hugging me with a force I never knew she possessed. I don't think I've ever been this happy, not since I knew that Takumi was going to be fine.

_**Natsuki's PV**_

It was an hour before we had to get to the restaurant and I had everything planned perfectly, all there was to do now was to wait for Shizuru to come down and head towards the restaurant. I'd even rented a car to take her in I know she was used to being driven everywhere and I thought I'd drive her there myself, it'd be difficult to get to the restaurant on a motorbike in fancy clothes.

As I sat downstairs waiting for her I could feel my palms sweating, I'd been sitting waiting for the last ten minutes at least. I'd put on a suit my mom used to wear to work occasionally, I'd always liked it, it was a navy blue with a black shirt, I'd modified it by adding a blue tie, but I had to say that I believed that it looked pretty good on me.

I was messing the edge of my shirt when I heard Shizuru start walking down the stairs, I stood and looked up to the stop of the stairs. She was wearing a long purple dress that was cut in a v-neck; she was wearing an emerald necklace around her neck. I'd never seen anything more beautiful than Shizuru in my life and she was certainly showing that now, maybe we should just stay in tonight, can't have anyone stealing Shizuru away from me, not when I've just figured out how much I truly care about her.

"You look beautiful Shizuru." I said as I meet her at the bottom of the stairs holding out my arm for her to hold on to.

"Ara, Natsuki's playing the gentleman tonight I see." She blushed as she said this, while also smiling at me sweetly.

"Of course" Leading her out the front door I opened the passenger door for her before locking the house door and rushing back over to the car.

"You really didn't need to go to this length Natsuki." Shizuru said as we pulled out on the street and started heading towards the city centre.

"Only the best for you Shizuru, I wanted tonight to be special and considering I have the cash to make it so I thought one night of splashing out on you couldn't do any harm." I glance at her quickly giving her a smile before looking back at the road.

We sat in silence as we drove the rest of the way to the restaurant, when we arrived it was busy but quiet. I sighed in relief at my foresight to book a table; once we were seated and had ordered our drinks I decided that I should put my first step of my plan into action.

"Shizuru, how long do you think we've been friends for now?" I truly was curious about this, I also wanted to know how long she had loved me, I wanted to know how many years of pain I had put her through, I wanted to be able to repay her for the pain I had caused her, and I wanted to make everything feel better for her.

"Since you were Mikoto age isn't it?" she looked at me with her mask in place, with a slight smile breaking through, cracking it slightly.

"Hai, I guess, so when did you realise about your feelings for me? I'm sorry to bring it up but I want to know." Even as I asked the question I saw the little twitch that Shizuru had gotten, the smile in her mask fading slightly as I continued to look at her.

"Ever since the day I first saw you." Her reply was quiet and barely auditable, but my sensitive ears just about heard it.

"I guess I have to make up for all the times I've made you suffer then."

Before Shizuru could reply to me out food arrived and caused the talking to change to a minimum, only stopping eating to ask each other how the food tasted. For the rest of the meal we didn't continue our earlier conversation, every time Shizuru went to bring the subject up I would start a new conversation. I didn't want her mind drifting back to what I had said until we had returned home at least; I wanted this to be as perfect as possible.

"So, after food did you want to head home? Or did you want to head to my spot on the mountain and watch the sunset?" I asked as the valet finished retrieving our car, I opened the door for Shizuru as I waited for her to answer me.

"I believe that whichever Natsuki choices will be fine with me." She replied as she elegantly slid into the car seat.

Getting into the car I soon sped off in the direction of the mountain, a sudden thought had hit me and I decide that my earlier plan wouldn't work out as well as what had drifted into my mind while we sat eating our meal.

"Did you find the meal nice?" I asked trying to strike up a conversation as the silence started to grate on my mind.

"Yes, how was yours Nat-su-ki?" A slight shiver ran up my back as she pronounced my name, the way her voice sounded when she said it like that never failed to affect me.

"Most definitely, we're nearly there now. Can you see the colours in the sky?" I said as I point out the setting sun to her.

As she turned to look at it I pulled into the usual spot, her being to captivated to move, I decided that we should stay in the car. As I watched the different colours go across the sky my hand slipped over and gently intertwining itself with Shizuru's as we watching the amazing view in silence.

I waited until it started getting dark before I decided to drive home, my hand only leaving Shizuru's as I shifted gears. Even out of the corner of my eye all I could see was her just watching our hands as they stayed intertwined for most of the journey.

Neither of us broke the silence until we entered the house once again.

"Natsuki what's..."

I gently moved a piece of hair out of Shizuru's face before I moved my hand through it pulling her closer to me as I kissed her lips gently, cutting off whatever she was about to say.

When I pulled away I left my hand resting against her cheek as I spoke.

"I truly love you Shizuru, it just took me a while to figure it out. I know it caused you pain but I plan on making it all up to you. I don't want to ever leave your side Shizuru."

Without letting her reply I kissed her again before I pulled her into a tight hug, giving her some time for my words to sink in before I put the next part of my plan into action.

"Natsuki, are you sure?" She asked in a muffled tone as she leaned into my shoulder while her arms came to rest around my waist.

Moving her face up and out of my shoulder so I could finally look into her deep ruby coloured eyes, I said with certain confidence. "Yes, I am most definitely sure, I love you."

To reinforce my point I kissed her again, letting all the love and passion that I feel for her seep into it, without meaning to I felt myself deepening the kiss as my tongue gently begged for entrance by running over her bottom lip. I wasted no time in exploring Shizuru's mouth as she gave in to my begging, the feel of her tongue against mine sent electricity running throughout my body. The feel of her lips moving against mine as her tongue went to work was heavenly, nothing in this world felt sweeter to me than Shizuru at the moment, the more I kissed her the more I became addicted to her.

Reluctantly pulling away from her to catch our breath I couldn't help but look and smile at her, a slight blush cover her cheeks causing my smile to grow, feeling greatly happy that the roles had been reversed.

Without saying a word I started leading Shizuru into her bedroom as she still had a slightly shocked expression on her face. I sat her down gently on the bed before I pushed her backwards as I started to climb on top of her, once her head hit the soft mattress my lips were kissing hers once again.

As we once again deepened the kiss I felt Shizuru's arms come up and wrap themselves around my neck as my own arms held my weight up off of her. Shifting my weight to my left arm I allowed my right arm to wander.

It travelled down her left side stopping to caress her hip slightly before it started travelling back up, as I moved slowly away from Shizuru making her follow me. My hand travelled around her back to get at the zip, to get rid of the dress that was getting in the way of me being able to touch her skin.

As I pulled the zip down I felt Shizuru start to pull my suit jacket off, causing a smile to appear on my lips before I moved my arms to pull the jacket off myself as she pulled my the tie off. Both of us throwing the articles of clothing off away into the darkness of the room, which was only illuminated by the moonlight seeping through the curtains, Shizuru started on my shirt as I gently moved the straps of her dress of her shoulders.

While she finished pulling my shirt off I began kissing down her neck to her collarbone as I continued moving the dress off the top half of her body. I pulled back to take in her beauty as she threw my shirt off in the direction my tie had flown. My eyes scanned over her creamy white skin, down over the purple lace bra that blocked my eyes from seeing her fully. My eyes travelled further down over her slightly toned stomach, my eyes finally stopping at the hem of her folded over dress.

I felt slightly aggravated at the fact that my sight was being impaired by annoying articles of clothing, so deciding on what to do I moved off of her, the confusion and sadness in her eyes caused a prang in my heart.

I gently pulled at the edge of her dress, sliding it down her legs as she sat up with a sly smile on her face as she began to undo my trousers, letting them drop to the floor as I finished pulling the dress off her legs.

Stepping out on my trousers as I kissed her lips again, savouring the taste as I climb back on top of her. My hands travelled up her sides and round to her back as I undid her bra and slipped it off her arms, my mouth continuing to kiss her lips as she also continued to undress me.

I leaned down and kissed her collarbone as my hands began to wander across her newly revealed skin, my fingers gently gliding over her breasts causing her breath to catch in her throat. My lips travelled up over her neck as we lay back down on the bed, my hands travelling back down to the hem of her matching purple underwear, as I hooked my fingers under them as I dragged them slowly off of her body.

Kissing my way down her body as I started removing the last piece of clothing, my lips only coming up to the edge of her hips before I started going back up her body. Her short breaths and her moans urging me to continue, the taste of her skin was like an addiction for me already, the more I kissed her the more I wanted her.

My body began to crave her touch, as she caressed the skin on my back before her hands intertwined themselves in my hair. Her fingers played and lightly massaged my head as I continued to kiss her skin, her breath hitched as my lips found the nipple of her right breast. My tongue swirled around the skin on her nipple as I continued tasting her skin, as my mouth paid attention to her right boob, my right hand came up and started gently massaging her left one to stop it was getting lonely.

Her moans began to grow in noise as I continued my ministrations, as my lips moved down away from her nipple and towards her smooth stomach, while my left hand came up and followed the actions of my right hand, only it massaged Shizuru's left breast instead of her right one.

I kiss down her the middle of her stomach while I lick her gently in a few well picked places, as I came down in between her hip bones I gently licked , barely touching her skin as I lick all the way back up to her chin. Slowing my progress as I came up in between her breasts as my hands travel in the opposite direction; gently stroking her sides as they travel all the way down to her hips.

As I kissed her soft subtle lips, while my left hand stayed caressing the skin on her hip as my right hand continued travelling down to her thigh stroking the skin lightly as it travelled back up the inside of her thigh resting on the hip as I stroked my thumb over her slightly, causing her breath to catch in her throat.

Taking the opportunity to kiss her more deeply I let my tongue explore her mouth as I continued to stroke her gently, my fingers finally couldn't control themselves as I slipped into her.

As I started to move my fingers inside of her I felt her hips begin to buck, while her breath began to hitch, I could feel the light film of sweat that was starting to cover our bodies. It was weird to feel this way with Shizuru, to me it felt like I was a part of her, and that I couldn't live without me.

As I felt her body start to jitter with the overwhelming pleasure that I was causing her,I'm surprised that I'm even able to get a reaction like this out of Shizuru, I guess putting your heart into something can really affect not only me but also her as well.

When I felt her body finally release I couldn't help but kiss her lips before whispering over them. "I love you Shizuru."

_Okay so here's the next chapter, the last one will be coming soon hopefully ^^ I wanted to update before I when on holiday so hope you guys like it. R&R please =D _


End file.
